It's All Good Baby Part 1 and 2
by cab4five
Summary: Sequel to 'You've got my number' Life in the future for Detective, Finn Hudson and his Beautiful Fiancee, 1st grade Teacher Rachel Berry, Follow them as they embark on the next stage of their journey together. Part 2 uploaded 8/7/14 story now complete.
1. Chapter 1

It's all good, Baby.

**Sequel, set about 12 months after**_**, 'You've got my number'**_

**AU- M rating- Romance/ Drama**

**A Glee Fan fiction, (Finn and Rachel).**

**Life in the future for Homicide Detective, Finn Hudson and his Beautiful Fiancée, 1****st**** grade Teacher Rachel Berry, Follow them as they embark on the next stage of their journey together. **

**A/N- Welcome to the sequel to **_**'You've got my Number'**_**: I hope you enjoy it. I would just like to take this opportunity to sincerely thank every single person who read and those who reviewed, followed and favourited my last story. I was blown away by the response to it. Also if you haven't already found them please take a look at my other stories, and let me know what you think by posting a review. As always I own nothing but the plot and non cannon characters, I just like to keep memories alive and dream about what could have been.**

**Please enjoy part 1 of - **_**'It's All Good Baby.'**_

**Cab4five**

_He takes hold of her left hand and rubs his thumb gently over the third finger. His cinnamon eyes moist with emotion, mesh with her wide shining dark brown ones, Rachel looks at him with a questioning gaze. He clears his throat and in a quiet but determined voice, asks. _

"_How does Rachel Hudson sound?"_

"_Are you saying what I think you are saying Finny?"_

"_I am"._

"_Then my answer is…YES, YES! YES, YES! You know Mr Hudson you can kiss me if you want to"_

"_I want to, Mrs Hudson very much" _

_And as their lips meld together in a passionate kiss, everything in their world is as it should be, they are home!_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~33333~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Chapter One

_**(September: 2 months before wedding.)**_

"No, No, that's not the right shade, Joshua, I told you I wanted wine colored napkins to go with the white tablecloths, it is essential they match, exactly with the flower centerpieces."

"But Mr Hummel, didn't you say you wanted dark red for the table linens', isn't this the same?

"A frazzled Kurt Hummel is pacing up and down his living room running a slender hand through his now untidy hair, trying to make the young man surrounded by piles of different colored material samples at the dining room table, understand the subtle differences in color, between the deep red and his preferred wine colored swatches, he grabs hold of said swatches and places them next to each other on the white cloth spread out on one end of his table and says to his junior intern .

"Now Joshua, please look very carefully at these two fabric swatches, and please tell me you can see the difference." Joshua leans over the table and looks closely at the materials before pointing to the sample on his right

"Yeah… well I guess this one is a bit redder than the color on the chart you showed me the other day. I'm sorry Mr Hummel." He looks apologetically at his boss, who sighs deeply and presses his thumb and forefinger against the bridge of his nose.

"It's okay Joshua I'm sorry I was a little terse with you , I just want this wedding to be absolutely perfect, and I guess I'm stressing a little."

"That's ok Mr Hummel, I understand, and I'll do better next time I promise, I'm sure the happy couple will love everything you have planned anyway. Joshua nervously rubs his neck and licks his lips before asking, um… Mr Hummel, did you need me for anything else tonight? It's just… Um … it's nearly 9: pm and I need to catch my train."

"Oh my goodness of course Josh, I'm so sorry I kept you so long, you go, the time just seemed to get away from us, have a safe journey and I'll see you on Monday, have a good weekend". He waves at the young man and good nights are exchanged as he walks out the door.

A few minutes after Joshua leaves, the front door opens again and Blaine walks in finding his love at the large picture window of their loft, looking out at the twinkling lights of the Manhattan skyline, he quietly makes his way over and wraps his arms around Kurt placing his cold nose into the side of Kurt's warm neck, making him squeal and pull away playfully slapping Blaine on the arm. Blaine laughs out loud and reaches his hand out to grab Kurt's and pull him back into his chest, before placing a firm kiss on Kurt's lips. Soft sighs are audible from both men as they spend a few minutes saying hello.

"Hi Babe how was your day?

"Hello to you to Mr Anderson, my day was OK, I think poor Joshua was glad to get away though, I feel terrible for getting upset with him, he is only learning after all, but I want this wedding to be absolutely perfect."

"It will be honey, stop worrying. Did you finalize the table stuff for Finn and Chele?

"Yes I have finally decided with Finn and Rachel's input of course, on the wine colored napkins and white tablecloths, that should match with the centrepieces of burgundy chrysanthemums mixed with white roses and purple edged yellow carnations, it will all go perfectly with the bridesmaids' in burgundy and Rachel of course as the star attraction in a one off, Hummel design gown."

'You are brilliant, my love, the day will be magical and they will be so happy" Blaine says firmly, his tone then changes to a playful one when he says to Kurt "Planning Chele and Finn's wedding will give you some practice for when it is our turn."

"What…?" Kurt's head jerks up from Blaine's chest at his words, not sure if he heard correctly. "What do you mean when it is our turn?"

"What do you think I mean, you know I love you and I know you love me too, I have been so very happy with you as my boyfriend …, it's all this wedding talk and seeing Chele and Finn so happy and they haven't been together anywhere near as long as us …I just want to make what we have official, I know I will never want anyone else, so what do you say," at his words Blaine pulls away and kneels down in front of a teary eyed Kurt and after producing a narrow gold band inlaid with diamonds, he offers it to Kurt and in an emotional voice asks

"Kurt Hummel I love you, and I would make me the happiest man in the world if you would say yes to my proposal of marriage".

"Oh my god…, get up off the floor you beautiful man, before you crease your clothes, and kiss me, of course I'll marry you, Blaine Anderson, there was never going to be any other answer I have been waiting for you to ask me for years, and was about to take matters into my own hands and ask you myself. So of course my answer is a definite YES!"

The newly engaged couple celebrate their betrothal with a passionate kiss, and as they make their way to their bedroom, stumbling somewhat into the walls and furniture on the way as their lips stay connected, hands caressing each other, they whisper words of love in-between kisses. Before collapsing in a giddy tangle on their bed, the room quiet except for the sounds of clothing being unzipped and unbuckled and the soft swish as they are thrown without care, all over the room. Then only tender words and the music of their bodies joined in their lovemaking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~33333~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Detective Finn Hudson walks through his front door on Friday night, looking forward to 2 days at home with his Fiancée, His mouth starts to water from the enticing aroma's emanating from the kitchen. As he silently enters said room the smile on his face grows even wider at the sight of his tiny Rachel, dressed in a pair of tight purple yoga pants and one of his NYPD t- shirts falling off one shoulder and knotted at her hip. Her shiny brunette tresses, bundled up on the top of her head held together with a large, clip decorated with a bright yellow silk sunflower. Her beautiful face free of makeup, though the beaming smile brightens it from inside and it is as though she has a light inside that just makes her glow, he loves seeing her this happy and as always is so very thankful that they found each other, and are only two months away from their wedding and forever. He is still thinking of the future when all of a sudden, a tiny pair of tanned arms encircle his neck pulling his head down to meet her lips, which he decided ages ago was his favourite way of being welcomed home.

"Hi Baby did you have a good day?"Rachel asks, looking deep into his eyes, as she pulls away from their kiss, before sucking on her bottom lip (she always does that after they kiss when he told her ages ago that he thinks it is cute, she responded by shyly saying it's so she can taste his lips for longer) and breathing deeply, however she doesn't completely remove her arms from Finn's body, she just slides them over his broad shoulders and down his firm chest, her right hand pausing for a minute on a spot just under his left collarbone and gently rubbing it. Before her small hands' continue their journey, and slide around his waist to hug him tightly. She then rests her head on Finn's chest just listening to his heart beat and breathing in his scent.

"Hi to you to baby girl, I did have a good day thank you, but it has just been made infinitely better now I am here with you, he leans down slightly to place a kiss on the top of her head. His arms making their own way around her waist and gently lifting her up till her legs automatically clamp around his waist, once he knows she is secure he presses his lips against hers and gently squeezes her purple clad butt, groaning into their kiss slightly when he feels her grind her center against the growing bulge in his suit pants. Another few minutes is spent saying hello until the amorous couple are shaken from their activities by the loud beeping of the oven timer indicating dinner is done. With one last peck to Finn's lips Rachel slides her body seductively down Finn's, giggling at the groan that escapes his swollen lips as she presses a hand against the hardness in his pants.

"Aww baby girl, you're a tease you know that, don't you?"You get poor Finn Jr all excited and then leave just him hanging…" the pout on his face makes Rachel giggle more when she turns and looks at him over her shoulder

"Oh honey, Finn Jr will be OK he's a '_BIG boy'_ I'm sure he can control himself at least till after dinner, Hmm? Now come on and eat, I made your favorite, chicken cacciatore and pasta with herb-n-cheese bread and salad. I'm sure If Finn Snr is a good boy and eats all his dinner then maybe Finn Jr can come out later to play…." Finn groans again at her teasing words and the cheeky smile before she walks away, the wiggle in her hips and butt more pronounced. He follows her to the kitchen and helps carry the dishes to the table. While they eat the conversation flows comfortably, he laughs as Rach, tells him about some of the antics her 1st graders get up to, and the gossip from the faculty lounge. He mentions about the cases he's working on at the minute and how the captain is still very happy with his progress, and gives her the latest news about Pucks latest crush on the new waitress at his favorite do-nut shop. She frowns and shakes her head saying in a concerned voice, that makes him chuckle.

"He needs to find a nice lady to settle down with and stop all his playboy ways; maybe I should introduce him to Liz? I know deep down he is a good man, but he surely doesn't want to be alone forever."

Finn just looks across the table at her with a soft love struck look on his face and loves her a bit more; she astounds him with her resolve to have her friends as happy as she is. He reaches his hand to take her tiny left hand in his and while rubbing her engagement ring with his thumb and says softly,

"Baby I love you, and I love how much you care about our friends and want them to be happy. Puck will find someone when he is ready" she nods at him and turns her hand over in his to squeeze his fingers, before taking a sip of her wine

The biggest smile forms on her face when she mentions that Kurt has 'ordered' her, Hayley and Liz to be at his place for their dress fittings, 9: am sharp next Saturday, I can't believe that in 2 months I am going to be Mrs Rachel Hudson, I can't wait till you see my dress, can you believe it is a 'Hummel' original design?"

" I can't wait either baby girl, though I am thinking more about getting you out of said dress and getting into the married sex part, I've heard it's even better than engaged, living together sex…."

"Finn Hudson, is that all you ever think about? What about the food and the flowers and pict…."

She is unable to get another word out as Finn has stretched his long body across the table and captured her mouth with his, his hands holding her face as he bites gently on her bottom lip and pushes his tongue inside her mouth to tangle with hers, their lips giving each others, a workout before lack of air forces them apart and he slumps back in his chair, all the while watching the dazed look on Rachel's face, slowly turn into a beaming bright smile.

"I love you so much Rach and you know I can't wait till our wedding, and FYI, Miss Berry, I am interested in the other things but baby, none of it will ever compare with the angel in the white dress that will meet me at the end of the aisle and in front of all our family and friends promise to be mine and love me for the rest of forever, because that is the exact same way I feel about her and one day in the not too distant future when we are telling our kids about it she will still be the only woman ever to catch and keep hold of my heart because we are tethered with a steel rope you know."

"O-Oh my goodness w-whatever did I do to deserve such a beautiful, romantic man as you Finn Hudson" her tears running down her cheeks as her words escape in sobs, she squeezes onto his lap making the dishes on the table rattle as she wraps her arms around his neck and presses a wet kiss to his mouth, their eyes never leaving the others' her heart beating in time with his own.

"It's simple Rach you were born. A shining star sent to earth to find me and let me love you, my guiding light to take away the darkness and I figure if I can just keep doing that then everything will always be OK.

"I love you"

"I love you too so much".

That night when Rachel was snuggled against her Finn pillow (who incidentally was snoring, with his mouth open and a line of drool running down his cheek and collecting on the pillow) his face was so relaxed Rachel thought he looked just like a cute little boy. With her ear pressed against the left side of his chest listening to the strong beat of his heart, which always lulls her to sleep, the movie reel in her mind rewinds to the past and she dreams about her life. Before her Dad's passed away, and the struggles her and Blaine had to stay together in their family home, it was fortunate that their dads' were well versed in the business of wills and such things as Leroy had been a well known and highly respected lawyer and Hiram was a banker who ran his own finance company, both men had put in place when Blaine and herself were born, a trust fund, just in case anything was to happen to either or both of them. To help the children through college and to get a head start in the adult world, they had also put their family home in the children's names and once Blaine was of legal age he would be named as Rachel's guardian , of course no one was expecting them to be snatched away from their children like they were but, both Blaine and Rachel were very strong and as much as it hurt, they were determined to honor their fathers by being the very best at their chosen careers as they could, it was of course very hard growing up without parents but Blaine did a wonderful job helping his little sister overcome the trials and tribulations that can befall a teenage girl without a female influence.

Their birth mother of both Blaine and herself (2 years later) was a surrogate who had at the time signed a legal document waiving all parental and legal rights to the children, which was okay with them because as far as Blaine and Rachel Anderson – Berry, were concerned their parents were and would always be Leroy Nicholas Anderson and Hiram Michael Berry. No two parents could love their children more, the legacy they left was to always be kind and treat others as you wish to be treated, never look down on those less fortunate, do your very best at whatever stirs your interest. When you find your person, your true soul mate and you will know when you do because the tether that joins your hearts will become like an unbreakable steel rope.

Then she thinks about Kurt and the first time she met him in glee club, she found out later, after they pair had become close that poor Kurt didn't have a mother, it was just him and his dad Burt, who ran a very successful chain of mechanical workshops, Kurt said his mom Elizabeth had passed away from cancer when he was about seven, and he says his dad always tells him he is so much like her, with her passion for singing and fashion design, because that's how Burt met her, apparently he needed a new tux for his senior prom and she was working at the tailors he went into because he heard the most wonderful voice singing along to a John Mellencamp tune on the radio, and he was smitten, as was she, she would take extra time to just sit and talk with Burt when he came in, which was nearly every day, spending hours some nights on the phone, and then as they say the rest is history, they got married the summer between junior and senior year of college, and were so happy, and looking forward to having a family in the future. So when Kurt came along looking very much like his mother, but with his dads' eyes, four years after they graduated with degrees' in business management and fashion design, the world was perfect. Until Elizabeth went to the doctors after a bad bout of flu left her feeling very rundown and generally unwell. And within six months she was gone; it appears she had contracted a rare form of leukemia that at the time was no cure for, Poor Burt was absolutely devastated, and Kurt being so young didn't really understand he just missed his momma. But eventually the two Hummel men dealt as much as they could with their loss and got on with their lives.

As much as the loss of loved ones affects and saddens us, Rachel realized that it is god's will and if chooses to take you, then the ones left behind have to be strong and live a good life, helping others and remembering the good times with love and happiness. Also if you are lucky enough to find '_your person'_, the one at the end of your tether, you _can_ have your happy future.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~33333~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**(October)**_

"Blaine? Honey, are you home?"

"Yes Kurt I'm in the study, Hi babe how was your day, you're home early is everything OK?"

"Yes, yes everything is ok, I had a brilliant idea is all and just wanted to run it by you, plus I missed you", he presses a deep kiss on Blaine's lips and runs his hands through his curly dark hair, a moan of pleasure tells him Blaine is happy to see him as well, but before they get too distracted, Kurt pulls away, smiling at the frown turning Blaine's thick eyebrows downwards and the pout forming on his puffy lips.

"I want to have a party, well not just any party" He waves his hands in the air and claps giddily before saying excitedly "I want to have a combined Halloween and engagement party; I thought the theme of a famous Duo from history , literature or anywhere really was ideal. What do you think love?"

"I think that is a fantastic idea, babe. It will be fun and will get everyone together, who do you want to go as, any ideas? You are so very good at organising parties and things are you going to call everyone or send written invites?"

"I thought it would be fun to make the invites like old scrolls sealed with wax or like the Hogwarts letters from Harry Potter, and I think we should go as either a set of king and queen of heart playing cards or 1920's gangsters, I reckon seeing you with the pencil thin mustache and fedora with a black pinstriped suit and big gun would be such a turn on. You would rock the whole good boy gone bad look."

"You know, I have always secretly thought I would look like a real bad-ass in a fedora and pinstripes, but what about you? Will you be my moll or what?" smiling widely he notices the thinking look Kurt always gets on his face when he is contemplating an idea and organizing his thoughts.

"Blaine Anderson, are you trying to corrupt me?" But before Blaine can answer, "I think red would suit me and lots of feathers and a bobbed, blonde wig, you would wear a red tie to match, Oh this party is going to be so much fun, our couple name could be…," he brings a hand to hold his elbow with his other hand cupping his chin, and taps his cheek with a slim forefinger, perfectly shaped eyebrows dipped in thought, "I've got it, oh, it's fantastic, are you ready…, 'Klaine', what do you think?, Oh my gosh I can't wait."

"I think you are so very clever and I know this party is going to be a blast", Blaine leans over to place a kiss on Kurt's still smiling lips. "We can make a start on the invites tonight".

The day after receiving Kurt and Blaine's Engagement/Halloween party invite, Rachel and Finn were looking through the racks of costumes at the local fancy dress store, they had decided on 'Robin Hood and Maid Marian', Finn wasn't entirely sure of his costume though, once he saw the green tights and not nearly long enough white shirt with long puffy sleeves, and expressed his concerns to his excited Fiancée, who was waltzing around the store in a flowing green velvet dress with attached floor length cape and veiled head piece.

"Um babe, can't I wear like baggy pants instead of these tights? I mean you can see '_all of me'_ his voice lowering as he discreetly points to his crotch, my … er… um junk is on full view to everyone"

"Finn stop being silly, no one is going to see your 'junk' because my darling, you will have a tunic over your ruffled shirt, and a belt to hold your sword, although I do think you look mighty fine in just the tights or… out of them". She then hands him with a cheeky wink, a dark brown suede tunic that does indeed cover his 'junk' just enough to ease his worries. Rachel hugs Finn tightly around his waist once he has donned the tunic and a makes sexy comment about how it is a good thing Robin Hood has a good stiff bow and makes Maid Marian quiver whenever he shows her his long shaft, then discreetly sliding her left hand down to cup and gently squeeze the bulge in his tights, making him groan. Before skipping, away to find another head piece try on.

The night of the party Kurt and Blaine's apartment looked like the portrait gallery from the '_Manhattan Museum of Art'_, there were pictures of just about every famous duo/couple everywhere, and the decorations were a mixture of era's, ranging from ancient Egypt, Roman times, the 1920's all the way through history to modern times. If you didn't know this was a costume party, you would have thought you had stepped into a mal-functioning time machine, because all the guests were dressed in such realistic costumes, When Finn and Rachel arrived about 8:00 they were greeted by a tall slim blonde in a mid calf length dress that appeared to be made up of red fringes, that shimmied every time there was movement, the outfit was topped by a red sparkly head hand with a couple of fluffy red feathers attached to the side and a thick red feather boa, draped around pale shoulders.

"Kurt? Oh my gosh! You look absolutely fabulous. If I didn't know better I would have thought I'd travelled back in time". She leans in to give him a kiss on the cheek and a hug. Before pulling away and looking for her brother, she takes the gift bag from Finn with a kiss of thanks and wanders off to find Blaine, leaving 'Robin' to chat with 'Molly' for a few minutes. Finn still feels a little under dressed but feels much more comfortable once he spots on the other side of the room a guy in an even tighter pair of purple tights and tank top chatting with a ballerina in a frilly tutu and a couple of playing cards.

"Wow, man there are some great outfits here tonight."

"Yeah I'm so pleased, it should be a lot of fun, anyway go and grab yourself a drink, there's beer, wine or soda I'm going to mingle I can see my mob boss over there, I'll send your 'Marian' back to you but there are a few guys who you could have a sport related conversation with, though mind you most of the men here are gay and I must say those tights are pretty sexy." Kurt laughs out loud at the look of anxiety that crosses his brother in laws handsome face. Before patting Finn on the arm and saying that he was safe as all the guys were in happy solid relationships. Finn breathed a sigh of relief, he had no problem with gay guys, as friends they just weren't his 'type'.

By the time Finn and Rachel got home it was 2am, they were so tired all they did was remove their costumes and jump into bed not even bothering to brush their teeth, before sharing a goodnight kiss, snuggling together and falling asleep almost immediately.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~33333~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**(November 10, 8 days before wedding)**_

Finn and Rachel arrived in Lima, about 4:30pm on a Friday evening a couple of weeks before their wedding, They had just walked through the door of his bedroom and were currently snuggled on his bed for a rest after the 10 hour drive from Manhattan.

"Do you remember when we were here for Mom's birthday and how excited you were when you saw the function centre?" he smiles as her face shows she does indeed remember the conversation and subsequent activities they participated in during that trip.

Rachel had decided months ago after a trip back for his moms 50th birthday, she wanted to have their wedding in Finn's home town, because once she saw the lush tropical, garden, surrounded by aviaries' and fish ponds with waterfalls and fountains, at the _**'Four Seasons Motel and Function Centre', **_where Carole's party was held. She knew straight away it was the exact place she wanted their special day to be. Finn smiled at the excitement in her voice after she declared "Oh Finny this is the perfect place, we can have both the ceremony and the reception here, and the doors can be closed so if the weather is too cold we can still feel like we are outdoors."Finn just smiled and lent down to place a lingering kiss on her lips and told her with a chuckle that the venue was more than perfect, although he couldn't guarantee, that his focus would be on much else, once his beautiful, sexy bride came down the aisle, and he would be thinking about all the fantastic married sex they would be having afterwards, but if she wanted to have a tropical garden tour, maybe he would have to find another woman to marry him, he was sure there was a blonde out there who would jump at the chance to be with such a good looking, sex god.

The look on Rachel's face made him burst out laughing, "Oh baby girl you know I'm just kidding, the venue is absolutely perfect for us and I can't wait for our wedding, you know there is no other woman anywhere in the world I want more than you, you are it for me. We are 'Finchel', and that means end game remember."

Finn wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her tiny body on top of his, his hands moving south to squeeze her butt, while his lips are busy kissing the pout off her mouth until she pulled away gasping from a lack of air "Finn Hudson don't you ever do that to me again, because if any blonde skank even so much as looks at you in that way she will have me to deal with, you are mine and I don't share, and as for married sex, I think we need to do a trial run just to make sure we are compatible. So get naked and show me the proof you are a sex god Hudson before I change my mind, she giggles as she reaches up to place a chaste kiss on his stubbly cheek."

"Yes Ma'am", and as Finn unwraps his arms from her body he sighs when her little hand squeezes his dick through his sweat pants, as he lifts himself off the bed to do her bidding, smiling to himself at the lustful look on her face as he removes his pants and boxers allowing his now, fully erect dick to spring to attention. She licks her plump pink lips and pulls the bottom one between her teeth as he lifts his arms to pull his sweater and polo shirt over his head. Stopping halfway when he feels a pair of soft wet lips attach themselves to the head of his shaft and start to suck on it, he lets out a strangled moan and hurries to rid his body of his shirt. Before reaching down to grasp the cheeky imp, watching him with big dark eyes shining with mischief, around the shoulders, the action causing him to fall out of her mouth with a distinct pop, laying her on her back, a sexy smirk plastered across her face.

"Oh you are in trouble now Missy, you know as a policeman it is my job to interrogate wrong doers don't you? I have to get the bare truth, now what have you got to show me Hmm"

All Rachel can do is giggle and squirm as Finn proceeds to remove first her leggings and panties placing a kiss on each inch of skin exposed, till he reaches the small neatly trimmed triangle of dark hair at the apex of her thighs, smiling as Rachel's breath hitches and soft moans and sighs leave her throat. He deliberately avoids her center chuckling as she growls in protest and pushes her hips closer to his mouth as an indication of what she wants, his lips continue their journey upwards towards her tummy as his hands grip the hem of her sweat top and push it up, his soft kisses leaving wet trails over the smooth skin, till they meet her satin and lace covered boobs. His hands leaving their position and move underneath her quivering body to undo her bra, his large warm hands returning to their previous duty and softly squeezing her plump rosy tipped mounds before pushing her top further until it was removed and thrown carelessly across the room.

"Right now we have the '_bare'_ truth Ms Berry, I think it is my turn to show you that I am indeed a sex god and will have you screaming my name and begging me to take it easy on you."

"I'm sorry Officer Finn; I am more than willing to comply with every one of your demands for justice."

"That's Detective Hudson to you, now my first demand is that you kiss me and no more of this on the cheek crap I want a proper kiss with tongue to prove you are serious about complying."

"OK" and as Rachel lets out another giggle her hungry lips are attacked by Finn's equally hungry ones and as she bites his bottom lip asking for entrance she is immediately granted permission . The minute her tongue makes contact with his and tangles together their heart rates jump a gear and their hands begin to roam, caressing, each others warm bodies and causing electric sparks to be felt deep down in the depths of their souls, igniting the fire in their blood. Finn pulled away his breath coming in shorts pants, his voice rough with passion.

"Y-yes well I think you have proved your compliance Miss Berry now to the serious job of making love, are you ready for me?"

"Always, Mr Hudson, please love me right now this minute, I can't wait any longer to feel you inside me, and I love you."

Finn placed one more kiss on her swollen lips before pressing his painfully hard dick into her. Repeating the same three words and releasing a moan of satisfaction as their bodies become one and she begins to move her hips in time with his thrusts, his cinnamon eyes locked onto hers, shining with the love he knows is just for him. They reach their peak and encourage each other to fall off the edge together; they come down from their high collapsing in a tangle of limbs, and breathing heavily. Finn presses his lips onto Rachel's and whispers to his love "I love you so very much, you are my life."

"I love you too Finny so much" just as she presses her lips against his she yawns sleepily and her eyes begin to close in slumber.

"Yes I do remember very well and I'm counting on recreating our activities on this trip more than once but right now I need a nap Mister Hudson."

Finn just smiles softly at her and before rolling onto his side and spooning his tiny love he places a soft kiss on her cheek, as the long day finally catches up with him and he slips into a contented sleep as well, forever thankful he met the tiny angel laying next to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~33333~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kurt and Blaine had both organized to take leave from their jobs in New York and arrived in Lima the day after Finn and Rachel; everyone was staying at Finn's family home and Carole and Ben were enjoying catching up with the guys and congratulating them again on their own engagement. Blaine was both proud and sad to be giving his little sister away, at her nuptials in their fathers' place but was more than happy she had met Finn; he knew deep down that both fathers were watching from heaven and would have been very happy with Finn as a son in law.

Tuesday afternoon, a few days after they arrived in Lima Finn and Rachel were in the supermarket getting a few groceries for a dinner that Rach was cooking as a thank you to Carole and Ben for all their help with everything as well as making space in their home for the rest of the bridal party who would be arriving in a day or so. As they made their way around the store Finn pushing the cart and Rachel walking ahead reading off her shopping list to find the required items, Finn wasn't paying attention as his mind and eyes were focused as they are most of the time on Rachel's tight black denim clad ass, so he didn't see the cart coming around the corner of the dairy aisle where his fiancée had just gone and bumping head on in to his.

'Oh shit I'm sorry I didn't see yo…"

"Finn Hudson? Is that you, Hi how are you?" the overweight body clad in a sloppy overlarge sweat top and pants, attached to the voice dashes around the filled grocery carts' to Finn and tries to place a kiss on his mouth, but is pushed away firmly.

"Er, Um hi" Finn is a loss of what to say to the blonde woman in front of him, who has a predatory look in her green eyes, he spends a couple of uncomfortable minutes trying to manoeuvre his cart around her to go and find Rachel, but between the two carts and stacks of tinned tuna and beans in the way there's not a lot of room, he looks around panicking slightly and hoping his fiancée will come and find him, and breathes a sigh of relief when he hears her melodic voice calling his name.

"Finn, baby what are Moms favorite brands of salad dres…?" he makes eye contact with her over the blondes head and sends her a soft love filled smile, that doesn't go unnoticed by the blonde, just as another voice cuts into the exchange.

"Mommy, I couldn't find any pizza pockets"

"Finn, what's going on baby, is everything alright?"

"Hey babe, nothing's wrong I just bumped into this ladies cart by accident and was just coming to find you." He smiles at Rachel and tries to move his cart around the woman and her young son, who is staring between his mother and the tall man, a puzzled look on his face. Finn has already made the connection and with a disinterested look on his face, moves his cart away.

Just as Finn moves past the blonde towards Rachel she reaches a hand out and grabs hold of his muscled forearm and giving it a squeeze reaching her face closer to his ear and saying in a sultry voice, that "She is still living in the same house and would love for him to stop by and spend some time catching up over a bottle or two of wine, throwing in that she would be home alone tonight till about 8 o'clock."

Finn pulls his arm away angrily, and gestures for Rach to come closer, he kisses her on the cheek and wraps an arm around her waist pulling her closer before introducing the two women at least for Rachel's piece of mind.

"Rach, baby this is Um…. Quinn Fabray we went to high school together and this must be her son…er? Quinn this is my fiancée Rachel Berry" Finn is looking at Rachel the whole time gently putting light pressure on her waist.

"Oh hello, I'm Rachel" sending a small smile and offering her right hand to the blonde, who just ignores it. The action leaving Rachel feeling a little uncomfortable so to hide the awkward rebuff, she nervously brings her left hand up to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear, the store lights catching her engagement ring.

"Um … yeah I'm Quinn and this is my son Hudson." Finn snapped his head up at hearing the little boys name but didn't comment he just grabbed hold of Rach's left hand with his spare one and squeezed gently, rubbing his thumb over her ring, before bringing her hand up to his mouth to place a small kiss on the back of it. The air has become thick with tension, Finn can't believe Quinn would give her kid the same name as his, when it wasn't even his kid, and then try and come on to him while both Rach and her son were there. She obviously hasn't changed and her son is the spitting image of his once best friend except with his mothers green eyes. Finn wants to get away from the longing looks aimed at him and the jealous, hateful ones thrown Rachel's way. The entire time she was speaking Quinn's eyes never left Rachel's left hand.

"Yeah well anyway, Quinn, we have to go now, we've a special dinner to organize."

Finn pulls Rachel away with one hand, the other gripping the cart's handle until his knuckles are white from the pressure and hurrying away, his breathing fast and an angry scowl on his handsome face. They get their shopping done in record time and once they are back at home Rachel brings up the business at the store.

"Finn, honey, do you want to talk about the woman at the store? Is she the one who lied to you about her baby when you were in the army?"

"Yeah, that was Quinn Fabray, my girlfriend since senior year, I mean I liked her well enough and we had fun I guess, but I never saw a future with her, apparently she did though, she had our lives all planned out, I was going to be a mechanic or work pumping gas in Lima Ohio, for the rest of my life. 'Cause she thought that's all I was good for and would never rise to anything better to allow me to leave this town, then while I was away in the army she was here screwing my best buddy, and getting herself knocked up, then having the audacity to try and pin the kid on me when I came home on leave before my last tour of duty, knowing damn well it wasn't mine as we hadn't been 'together' in over a year, then trying to cry innocent and blame me for her running to my friend because I was away, and she was lonely and he got her drunk , then when 'my friend' just told her to deal with it and walked away and out of her life, she gave me this sob story that she always wanted me to be the father of her kids and that she knew I'd always look after her, that's probably why she named the boy Hudson, thinking if I ever found out, I'd want to be with them. Then today at the store tried to kiss me and invited me over for drinks as though we were the best of friends."

"She did what? Oh Baby I'm sorry you had to deal with her nonsense, though she is very pretty… she prettier than me, I can see why men would find her attractive..."

"Rachel Hudson, will you stop that kind of talk, you are beautiful! Inside and out, I mean yeah sure she's common pretty on the outside but underneath all the fancy clothes and face paint, well she was then, and most probably still is a lying, evil conniving bitch, it looks like she obviously eats now." At Rachel's questioning look at his last words, he explains, "in high school and the whole time we dated she would only eat what her cheer coach allowed, most of the time it was some diet drink that looked and tasted like dirty water, she always tried to make me feel guilty at lunch 'cause I needed lots of food and was always hungry." But Rach please understand I don't want anything to do with her. My heart has its sights set on someone else, someone much more beautiful and caring and way sexier, even wearing a sweat top and pants, with no makeup and bed hair; Finn has wrapped his arms around Rachel's slim shoulders and pulled her firmly against his chest so her cheek is flat against his strongly beating heart. "Do you feel that?"

He feels her nod against his body and whisper "it's beating really hard".

"Well it only beats for you, from the moment my eyes made contact with yours and until I breathe my last breath it is yours and no one beside our Hudson babies will ever share it OK."

"I love you Finn Hudson, you know you can kiss me if you want to."

"I want to, I love you too Rachel Hudson, forever."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~33333~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time Thursday arrived the excitement was through the roof, Finn and Rachel's wedding was on Saturday afternoon and everything was all in order. The venue and reception hall were all ready to be decorated under Kurt's professional eye on the Friday, and the wedding party had all arrived and were all having a blast catching up and enjoying the sites and points of interest in Lima. Finn had decided to take his buddies and the guys in his wedding party, Puck his best Man, Sam and Mike his groomsmen, Blaine and Artie who's girlfriend was Rachel's friend Wendy from college, out to the local bar for a few drinks and games of pool, on the Thursday as a sort of bucks night, though he had to laugh at the look on Puck's face when he realized there would be no strippers at the bar.

"Aw come on Huddy, it's your last few days as a single guy, surely Berry would let you watch some babes getting their gear off for one night."

"I'm sure she would dude, but I don't want to pay to watch other chicks get their clothes off, I just want to go out with my buddies and have a few quiet drinks and play some pool, maybe even a bit of karaoke or rock band, I know for a fact that Artie is a boss on the guitar and Sam and Blaine can rock the classics."

The guys arrived at the local bar making Finn smile with nostalgia, it had always been there never changing in all the years he had been in Lima, the same neon sign advertising the name of the establishment (_**THE MAN CAVE**_) glowing and flashing in the darkness, good 80's rock music pumping from the old time jukebox. Bob the owner was a balding on top with a long ponytail, slightly overweight 50-ish guy. Who had over the years invested in a few newer, more modern additions like the karaoke machine and better quality sound system, but it was mostly just as he remembered it as a teenager sneaking in with the rest of the football team on occasions.

After greeting Bob, who like his bar hadn't changed and telling him, Finn was home for his wedding, he clapped Finn on the back in congratulation and told the guys the first 5 jugs of beer were on him. Finn and the others found a table not too far from the stage and with enough room to accommodate Artie's wheelchair, they ordered some food and settled down for the evening just relaxing and enjoying their chill time away from their busy lives and jobs in New York.

Kurt knew that as Rachel's Man of Honor it was his duty to organize some sort of Hen's night, so the night the guys went out Himself, Rachel, Hayley and Liz (Rachel's bridesmaids, Hayley is an old friend and roommate from college and Liz teaches, grade 4 at Rach's school) Mercedes, Tina and Wendy who are best friends of Rachel's (since meeting Finn) and are the wives or girlfriends of Sam, Mike and Artie. The girls settled in at home with all manner of girlie cocktails and nibbles, a plethora of facial products and a mountain of rom-com DVDS. when the girls had all assembled in the living room and took one look at each others PJ's they nearly collapsed with laughter, because another idea of Kurt's was to find and don the most childish set of PJ's they could get their hands on. Rachel was voted the cutest, she was dressed in an all-in–one footed sleeper that made her look like a cute little kid (she was after all not much bigger than one ) her big dark eyes shining with happiness from the depths of the fluffy white hood with attached bunny ears that flopped about every time her head moved. The night was great fun Kurt having the time of his life taking lots and lots of photos and video though not all of the video was actually watchable as it is very hard to focus the camera on drunk people when you are in fact quite drunk yourself. It was one of these videos that arrived on Finn's cell phone on the other side of town about 11:30 that night accompanied by an incoherent ramble punctuated with loud giggles.

Finn had just sat down after rocking it out on the drums with Puck and Artie playing guitar on stage playing rock-band on one of his all time favorite Bon-Jovi songs and singing along when his cell rang indicating a new video message. He fumbles a bit trying to get it out of his pocket, while sitting down. Due to the fact he was slightly drunk, (well possibly more than slightly) the sensible idea to stand up and retrieve his phone had vanished.

"Hey Fiiinnneey, just thought you might….wait up is this working …. Who is this again...? Cheleeee, the phone is talking, hello? Hang on I know this voice, oh wait its meee, silly. Chelleee, say hiii to your Fiinnyy"

"Heeyy sexy Fiiinnyy are you havin a goood time with the guyss? Usss girls are havin a blast, but I misss you baby soo much, hey do you like my PJ's, I look super duper cutie dontca reckon?" as she is talking nonsense she begins to unzip her PJ's and giving Finn a teasing view of her bare shoulder and the top of her left breast. "Kurtie said I did an' he would know all 'bout fashions, did ya know he made me a super pretty dress, for somefing, but I can't 'member what for, my words went somewhere have you seen em Finny?"

The camera is still taping her as she spins around, nearly falling over, and giggling like a little girl looking for something and laughing as the half full glass in her hand is now emptied all over her fluffy suit.

"Oh I gots it now Finny, I'm getting married to you baby, I wish you were here I need you sooo bad baby, I love you and can't wait to be Mrs Hudson are you coming soon?"

"Rachiee time to watch 'nother movie this one's got Mr Dream boat himself George Clooney, who doesn't love him hmm? but Shh, don't tell my Blainey or he might gets jealous. Say bye, bye to Finny and give me the phone."

"Aw, I gota go now baby but I love you not Mr Cooneys dreams boats. Come home soon please bye."

Just before Kurt snatches the phone away she waves and blows a kiss right at the lens Kurt fiddles with it for a few minutes and then shoves it in his pocket pulling Rachel down on the sofa to watch his man.

Finn is watching the video with a stunned look, his mouth hanging open in shock; he has never seen his beautiful Fiancée so wild and decides he likes it; (A lot…) he has to laugh at the outfit she is wearing, he does think she looks super duper sexy hot, the bulge in his jeans agrees a 100% and he can't wait to get home and rip it off her.

When Finn and the guys stumble in about midnight the house is silent so after thanking the guys for a great night and leaving them to find their beds, he makes his way upstairs to hopefully find his fiancée in or out of that cute bunny suit waiting for him, and there she was snuggled under the covers with just the tip of her nose sticking out and cute snuffly snores leaving her mouth, so he strips off his clothes and slides under the covers next to her pressing a kiss on her cheek and whispering he loves her into her neck, before cuddling her close succumbing to sleep making a mental note to make sure the bunny suit makes its way into her honeymoon suitcase.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~33333~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rachel, Kurt and the other girls' spent a fun filled morning together, shopping and laughing over the funny pictures taken at the hens night the night before, slightly hung-over still, so every time someone laughs Rachel's head hurts, they have spent the last couple of hours at the beauty shop for manicures and confirming their hair and makeup appointments for the next day which was the wedding. They were just leaving the coffee shop, a couple of doors down from the beauty salon, where they had enjoyed relaxing energizing drinks and luscious slices of strawberry cheesecake and lemon meringue pie and are standing on the sidewalk shivering in the cold fall wind urging Kurt to please hurry before they all freeze to death while he rummaged in his multi pocket messenger bag for the car keys, when an excited voice breaks through their whining. And the sound of sneakers pounding against the sidewalk is heard followed by an out of breath ramble.

"Rachel, Hi is my Daddy Finn with you?"

Rachel, along with everyone else looks up in surprise when she realizes who is calling to her.

"I'm sorry what do you mean sweetheart?"

"You know my Daddy, Finn Hudson, I gots the same name as him, Mommy said …."

Rachel interrupts Hudson's excited chatter and tries to tell him as gently as possible that she doesn't know what he is talking about. The disappointed look on the little boys face breaks her heart.

Quinn steps in and stands right in front of Rachel and with a bitter tone lacing her voice says loudly that "Finn should have been hers and that Rachel stole her life and she was a nasty deceitful bitch and how dare she upset her son by telling him lies about his father who loves him." then brings up her open hand and slaps Rachel across the face, firmly grabbing her sons arm and stalking away to her car parked nearby before driving off at speed.

Rachel is stunned as she is still slightly hung over, so she does nothing except press her freshly manicured hand to her cheek, look towards Kurt and in a questioning voice ask "Kurt what the hell just happened?" not expecting the woman who she has met only very briefly one time before, to attack her and say such things to her face.

Kurt is just as shocked and tells her he doesn't know but let's just get home to Finn. Rachel nods and climbs into the car the other girls making sure Rachel was OK and chatting amongst themselves about the rudeness of some people and hoping the poor little boy was OK, especially after seeing his mother hit Rach.

"FINN where are you FINN?" Kurt's striding at a fast pace through the house yelling for Finn his hand clamped around Rachel's tiny one, dragging her behind him. He spots Finn and the other guys through the kitchen window, all of them mucking around in the backyard tossing a football about. The other girls had gone upstairs to put away their shopping.

"FINN" Kurt yells again.

Finn finally hears Kurt's insistent yelling and comes bounding up the steps and as soon as he spots his tiny Fiancée, his arms wrap around her waist and he spins her in a circle pressing tiny kisses all over her face, in between telling her he has missed her so much, though when he presses just a little more on her left cheek she hisses in pain and pulls away slightly.

"Baby girl? I'm sorry, what's wrong? Did I hurt yo…?"

Before Rachel can say a word Kurt has stepped in on her behalf and is wringing his hands together his voice raised in an angry outburst.

"No Finn you did not hurt her, but some crazy blonde witch, just came up out the blue and told Rach that she was a lying bitch for telling lies to her kid by saying you are not his Father, and that Rach stole her life, then with an open hand slapped her right across the face in front of all of us and her young son, what the hell is going on? Who was that woman and what does she mean Rach stole her life? Please tell me."

"SHE DID WHAT?" Finn bellows loud enough to bring his parents in from the sitting room, the girls from upstairs and the guys in from the yard. What the fuck is wrong with her? Finn lets Rachel out of his embrace and takes her hand, leading her to the sofa, before sitting down and pulling her on to his lap and wrapping his strong arms around her. Kurt had rushed to the kitchen to grab an ice pack and returned to perch on the arm of the sofa next to a quiet Rachel and pressed the ice pack wrapped in a dish towel against her puffy and reddened cheek, Blaine squatting on the floor next to him. Finn, his breathing heavy and his face is set in an angry scowl, is trying to control his nearly to boiling point temper, but when he looks down at his tiny Rachel, holding the icepack to her cheek her brown eyes, wide and filled with questions, his look softens and he takes a deep breath and begins to explain his past.

He doesn't go into too much detail so he just reveals to his friends the abridged version. His parents and Rachel already know the story, of how he and Quinn began dating in senior year of high school, and were still sort of together when he joined the army straight out of school, and spent more time away overseas than here in Lima. It turned out though, that nearly the whole time he was away she was here playing around with his 'best friend' got pregnant, then tried to make him believe he was the father, when there was no possible way it was his as they hadn't been 'together' for over a year. And apparently it was his fault for being away and she got lonely so that's why she slept with someone else. Then when his 'friend' told her wanted nothing to do with her or his baby, he supposed she made up the dream life she wanted. He stops talking and looks around at his friends gobsmacked faces after hearing the lengths this woman went to just to cover her lies.

"I can't believe she has been lying to that poor kid all this time, I mean he must be 6 or 7 years old by now, what kind of person could do that to an innocent little kid huh?" he asks shaking his head in disbelief.

"But what has pissed me off the most is the fact that she hit you baby, she knows nothing about you or our life together" he gives Rachel a soft loving look, but his eyes show her the anguish he feels over the fact she was subjected to such behavior.

'It's OK Finny, I'm not hurt more shocked than anything I think, it was just so sudden, but I really feel sorry for that poor little boy, to firstly grow up without his father wanting to even acknowledge him, and then for his whole life to be told such untruths by his mother no less,. But I don't want to dwell on today anymore; I'm too excited for our wedding tomorrow it is going to be perfect because I'll be marrying the most wonderful, sexy, handsome man on the planet".

"Oh geez man, I'm sorry Huddy, but I knew you would come around to my way of thinking eventually Berry-cakes', and want a piece of the Puckasaurus". He says with a wiggle of his eyebrows and a cheeky grin spread across his lips.

Everyone in the room bursts out laughing as Finn throws a scatter cushion at Puck and it makes contact with his face.

"In your dreams Puckerman," Finn says through his chuckles

"Nightly, but it's your last chance Berry"

"Thank you Noah, for your very generous offer, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline as I'm rather attached to this very tall studly Man right here, (she caresses the side of Finn's face and nips his ear lobe gently with her teeth before pecking him on the lips in a sweet kiss) I'm sorry you are just not tall enough Noah, but thank you so much for asking." I'm certain you will find a very nice lady one day who would love to try a piece of your Puckasaurus Pie. More laughter fills the room as Rachel hops up off Finns lap and leans up and presses a kiss on the cheek of a blushing Noah Puckerman, he doesn't miss though the soft smile and look of interest in the bright blue eyes of the very attractive auburn headed Liz.

After a BBQ and salad dinner (much easier with the large crowd) and Kurt trying to persuade Finn and Rachel to spend the night in separate beds, his idea being totally shot down in flames by both parties he gave up, and with an Oscar winning performance he huffed in fake annoyance and flounced out of the room dragging Blaine by the hand. The sounds of laughter following. Each couple then retreated to their sleeping quarters after bidding each other goodnight with an extra kiss and excited hug for Finn and Rachel.

The minute they had entered their room and Rachel had clicked the door lock into place, Finn pounced and pressed her against the door her breath leaving her lungs in a soft whoosh, as she was trying to quell her surprised squeal Finns lips assisted her as they clamped onto hers. His teeth nipping her bottom lip and his tongue flicking against her lips asking for entry, his moans and mumbled words filling the air as the tiny love of his life, answered him with her own. One hand combing through his hair and idly playing with the small curls at the nape of his neck while her other one found its way under his flannel over shirt and cotton tee, rubbing his warm back in little circles. Before moving to his waist and attempting to undo the decorative Bon-Jovi buckle on his jeans, a small growl leaving her throat in frustration at the inability to remove said buckle and belt one handed. Finn pulls away smirking, through his rushed breathing before asking,

"Is there something you want babe? Can you use some help there?"

"You know very well what I want and yes if you could be so kind as to remove this obstruction, I would be most appreciative Mr Hudson."

"Of course Mrs Hudson, whatever I can do to help." as Finn removes his hands from Rachel's body and starts to undo his belt and remove his jeans, Rachel moved from against the door over towards their bed and was sitting on the side legs curled up underneath her body, he notices Rachel has gone quiet, concerned he turns to look at her only to find tears in her eyes and a sad look on her flushed face.

"Baby what's wrong? Did I hurt your face? Do you need more ice? I'll just go an…."

"No- no honey, it doesn't hurt, it's just when you called me Mrs Hudson, it just reminded me that my Dads' won't be there tomorrow and will never get the chance to meet you and share in our happiness . I know it is probably silly to get upset seeing as they have been gone for so long, but I 'spose it was always just expected they would be there to walk me down the aisle and …."

"Oh baby girl I'm so very sorry you've had to be without them for so long, but I promise to try and fill the void they left by always being here for you. And I know for a fact that Blaine is so very proud to walk you down the aisle in their place, I think he is more nervous though in case he trips or something." He smiles as a wet giggle escapes her lips,

"We will always remember your Dad's and I'm sure we can come up with some way of incorporating their names into our babies names I'm thinking either Michael or Nicholas Leham spelt (L.E.H.A.M) it a combination of both Leroy and Hiram plus it's different from the regular spelling but not too unusual." He looks at his bride to be with a soft, happy for the future and it's as though he can already see their baby look.

Rachel nods her head in agreement and sniffles a little and says softly "I love you Finny, but baby, what about girls' names, I don't our little girl to have a boys' name."

"Of course not I just know she will be as tiny and beautiful as you so…, I'm thinking Allisa- Michele or Nicola Louise, or maybe we can put Carole or Ann after my Mom if you want."

"I think those names are just perfect and I can't wait until we have our babies, thank you baby I love you so much, soo…on that note I think it's time to continue what we started before I got all sad, now I seem to remember you removing your clothes, so why don't you continue with that then help me out of mine, Hmm?. We can practice and when we are ready to make our finchel babies we will know what to do, after all practice does make perfect."

She give him a cheeky wink and leans up to kiss his mouth before laying down against the pillows and opening her arms as an invitation for him to join her on the bed. He didn't hesitate, the rest of his clothing was removed in record time and Rachel's clothes found their way to the floor just as quickly. It is probably fortunate that Carole and Ben had Finn's room soundproofed during his teenage drumming years, because the moans and sounds the very much in love betrothed couple on the eve of their nuptials, were making as they enjoyed each other would have woken the whole household.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~33333~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(November 18 - 9:30am Finn and Rachel's Wedding Day)_**

Finn woke with a start when the thumping on the door broke into his sleep filled mind, looking over at the glowing green numbers of the clock on the nightstand that read 9:30am, and groaning Finn unwrapped one arm from around his toasty warm, softly snoring and still sleeping fiancée and rubbed his eyes trying to figure out who and why they were banging on his door. Once he was fully awake he realized it was Kurt's voice so he begrudgingly removed himself from Rachel's arms and legs and slid out of bed hunting through his dresser for a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt, before padding over and opening the door to find a peeved Kurt leaning up against the door frame arms crossed and tapping his foot in irritation.

"Morning man, how can I help you at this early hour?" Finn yawns and rubs one hand over his unshaven face while his other runs through his messy bed hair trying to neaten it.

"You call this early? Finn it is 9:30am it is nearly midday, do you know what today is? Finn Hudson"

"Um yeah it's Saturday, our wedding is this afternoon, so… did you wake me up just to ask me a silly question or…?"

"Humph" is all that leaves Kurt's mouth

"Dude just tell me what you want, or let me go back to bed please"

"Rachel" Kurt finally states in an exasperated tone.

"Sorry? Bro, I know she loves you, but I'm pretty sure both Blaine and myself would have something to say if you ran off with her on_ our_ wedding day, no offense but I really think she prefers my dic…."

"Oh for gods' sake Finn I'm not going to run off with Rachel for sex, or anything else, but if she doesn't soon get out of bed she will be late for her hair and makeup appointment at the salon, you have 30 minutes to get her up and showered and downstairs, or I'll come back and get her ready myself!"

"Who's running off with me? Sorry Kurtsie, as much as I love you I can't steal you away from Lainey, plus I really don't think you can do to me the things that Finny does." She sends a flirty look at her tall fiance and squeezes his ass. Giggling at the annoyed look on her brother in laws face, as he rolls his eyes and turns away from the door tapping his wrist to indicate a watch and telling her again in a firm voice that she now had 25 minutes. Then walking towards the stairs shaking his head, muttering about sex addicts and eye bleaching, making his way down stairs to corral the other ladies and make sure Rachel's gown and veil that were hanging in Carole's walk in closet were all ready for her.

He takes a seat at the kitchen table to mentally run through and tick off all the preparation that had been completed so Finn and Rachel could have the perfect day, the reception center was decorated beautifully with a fall color scheme, white cloth covered tables, and wine colored napkins. Fan shaped centerpieces of burgundy chrysanthemums mixed with white roses and purple edged yellow carnations, deep burgundy calla lilies and dark green fern fronds. The color scheme was the same for the garden where the actual wedding ceremony would be held. Everything was perfect, the bridesmaids' floor length satin halter neck dresses in a deep burgundy with a overlay of decorative burgundy lace looked stunning with their fan shaped bouquets of mixed fall colored flowers that tied in with the general theme, that included yellow, purple edged carnations, burgundy spider chrysanthemums, orange gerberas' and white roses contrasting with deep green foliage, the perfume from the fresh flowers was intoxicating but not overwhelming and the fact the venue was partly outdoors was lovely. The weather forecast for today was cool but no snow so they would be able to have the big glass doors open, for a while at least.

Kurt is shaken from his musings by a soft kiss to his smooth cheek and the whisper of "I'm sorry love, for teasing you before" as Rachel smiles at him, hair still damp and falling over her shoulder in a strawberry scented swathe, she was dressed casually in jeans, tucked into low boots, and a zip up sweater top that falls nearly to her knees, the arms rolled up to her elbows, which makes him think it is one of Finn's. Her shinning happy face free from makeup and looking relaxed and her eyes bright with happiness, you could feel the excitement rolling off her in waves.

"Well Mr Man of honor, I made it downstairs per your precise instructions and inside the allotted time, and am now ready to go and be made beautiful, so let's go Sir, I've a very important engagement to attend this afternoon, and really don't want to be late, even though I understand it is my prerogative to be."

"You already are stunningly beautiful, so just make sure you come back and don't run off with any Puckerman clones." Finn says softly leaning down to mesh his lips with hers and after a few minutes she pulls away gasping for air, her face flushed with color, as Kurt now standing, rolls his eyes and snorts at the ludicrous idea of the tiny brunette ever leaving the too tall Policeman.

"Bye Baby I'll see at the altar, look for me. I'll be the one in the pretty white dress, love you Mr Hudson."

"I'll be waiting baby girl, I love you too Mrs Hudson."

"Oh for heaven's sake, you two, we all know you love each other and you're going to be Mr and Mrs Hudson, but for the love of all that is holy can we please go NOW!"

Everyone burst into loud giggles as Kurt in exasperation, motions for the other girls and Carole, to head for the car while he grabs Rachel's hand and pretty much drags her out the door Finn's voice following them as he yells "Hey man be careful with my girl she's important to me, I LOVE YOU RACH."

"I LOVE TO TOO FINNY SEE YOU SOON."

By the time 3:00pm rolled around Finn was so ready to just get married already, he was standing (well not so much standing more like bouncing with excitement and very eager to see his beautiful girl) at the side of the red carpet covered aisle, next to the celebrant who was standing at the very end of the aisle. (As neither he or Rachel were particularly religious they had opted for a informal service) Finn was still dressed to perfection in a black tux, crisp white shirt and black bow tie, his boutonniere comprising of a single burgundy calla lily, backed by a white fern frond. Next to him stood Puck, Sam and Mike dressed the same but with a purple edged yellow carnation and green fern frond attached to their jacket lapel. His eyes were trained on the double white doors at the end of the aisle waiting for his love.

Soon Finn sees the doors open and Kurt slowly walk out dressed in a suit, the color matching the bridesmaid's dresses exactly, followed by Hayley and Liz, looking fantastic in their deep burgundy dresses, their hair in a French twist with a small spray of delicate white flowers tucked into it. He takes a deep breath when he hears the beautiful instrumental version of Journeys' '_Faithfully_' begin he knows Rachel is nearly here. So when he sees Blaine with such a proud look on his face and his dark eyes moist, starting to walk slowly, Rachel's, white satin gloved arm hooked through his, Finn starts forward, only to be pulled back by a tug on his jacket by Puck and a whispered "Hold on Huddy" in his ear. Finn is absolutely breathless at the sight of his Rachel, enveloped in a strapless floor length white satin gown, the bodice overlaid with fine lace, and fitted tight from her breasts to her hips before flaring out slightly at the knees, and ending in a small train. Her beautiful brunette locks are styled in a fancy, half up do, with a section curled and left to rest over her right shoulder, her face hidden from him by a waist length lace veil, attached to her head by a circlet of white and burgundy silk rose buds. Her little hand clasping tightly her fragrant bouquet of mixed fall colored flowers, their stems bound together by a wide burgundy ribbon.

When Blaine finally places Rachel's hand in Finn's all he can do is smile at her through his tears and lift his face briefly to give Blaine a one armed hug and say "thank you" . He then looks down at his beautiful bride and utters softly "You are mine, I love you."

Rachel sniffs away her own tears thankful the beautician insisted on waterproof mascara and eyeliner, and says in a soft voice "I'm yours for life, I love you so much."

When they had controlled themselves Finn takes a look at the assembled group and sees his mom wiping her continuous stream of tears and Ben holding her hand, his own eyes moist. Blaine is doing pretty much the same thing, and as Rachel passes her bouquet and gloves, over to Kurt he leans forward and places a kiss on her veil covered cheek.

The celebrant clears his throat and asks for every ones attention as he begins the ceremony

"_Family and friends it is my very great pleasure to welcome you all here today_

_To share this very special day with Finn and Rachel_

_They have chosen to spend their lives together as partners_

_In all aspects of their lives and to always do their up-most to love and support the other, but _

_Before we get to the exchanging of the vows and rings, is there anything, anyone would like to say on behalf of either party?_

Blaine steps forward and turns to face the assembled guests.

"_I would just like to welcome Finn officially into our family, and want him to know that from the first time we met I knew he and Chele would make a beautiful couple, so thank you Finn for loving Rachel and being the one to bring back her beautiful smile. I am so proud of you Chele and know Dads' are here in spirit, I love you both very much." _

_As he finishes speaking both Rachel and Finn moved from their place, and hugged him tightly between them, before again taking their positions and waiting for the service to continue._

"_Thank you Blaine is there anyone else..."_

"_I want to pretty much say the same as Blaine, I first met Rachel after Finn was injured on the job last year, when she wasn't sitting by Finn's bedside, singing or talking to him, she was making sure Ben and I were comfortable and had everything we needed, I don't think she slept for the entire two days Finn was unconscious, and that just proves how big her heart is and I'm so thankful and lucky to have her call me Mom, thank you Rachel for being the only woman in Finn's life besides myself to see something special in him and love him for just being Finn." _Carole didn't wait for Finn and Rachel to move she rushed over to them wrapping her arms around both of them tears flooding all three faces.

"_My word this is truly a match made in heaven, I don't think I've felt this much emotion in a room in years, now let's proceed"_

"_Finn if you please"_

"_Rachel_, _I feel so proud to be your husband. Having you beside me makes me glow. With all your tenderness, support and strength, knowing I can lean on you if I need to, makes my fears less. You have given me so much. I love your quietness, I love your smile. I love the way you love me. Just the way I've always wanted to be loved. You encourage my personal growth. You listen and support me as no one else has ever done before. Today, the first day of the rest of our lives, I commit myself to you._

_I love you Rachel and promise to always be whatever you need me to be for the rest of my life, and I am so very thankful to have met you and know from the very bottom of my heart that you are now, and will always be my one and only love, so Please accept this ring as a token of my unending love." _

_As Finn reaches a shaky hand out to place the tiny gold band on her finger Rachel's tears begin anew._

"_Rachel your turn"_

"_Finn, you are my best friend and my one true love. When I'm with you, I feel I can be the person I want to be, and I cannot imagine my life without you. You make me smile, you stick up for me, you take care of me and you are always interested in what I have to say and do. Today, I want to make a promise to you and to myself, in front of our friends and family, to love and honor, protect and respect you for the rest of my life. _

_I vow to trust and value your opinions, and stand by your actions. I pledge to always treat you as my best friend, and equal. I will ask for help when I need it, and offer help when necessary. Let us be friends and lovers, and grow old together. And let us make all the years of our lives together be the best years of our lives. _

_Finn, I love you more than I could ever express in a 100 lifetimes, and ask you to accept this ring as my everlasting promise to always respect and care for you as your partner, and as your best friend in our new journey through life as one, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart for allowing me to be the one to love you faithfully for the rest of my life and be part of something special with you."_

As Rachel pushes Finn's very much larger wedding band over his bumpy knuckle she giggles a little.

"_Well, it is my very great pleasure to say, you may now kiss the bride"_

So Finn does just that, once he lifts the veil that is hiding his wife (god I like the sound of that) he thinks to himself and presses his lips against Rachel's again and again with increasing degree's of pressure, until breathing becomes quite difficult, and they both reluctantly pull away panting heavily. The newly wedded couple take a few minutes to calm down before signing their marriage certificate with Kurt and Puck as their witness's , and shaking the celebrants hand in thanks, then as Finn and Rachel turn to face their guests he announces

"_Ladies and Gentlemen presenting Mr and Mrs Finn Hudson"_

A loud cheer goes up and everyone is on their feet clapping as '_Finchel_' make their way down the aisle to the soft piano melody of another _'Journey'_ favorite, '_don't stop believing'_, under a shower of confetti. But before they get to the door to the reception hall it slams open bouncing against the wall. Standing in the doorway is an enraged, sweatsuit clad, Quinn Fabray who begins screaming that Finn should have been hers and Rachel was an ugly, lying, man stealing slut, and if it weren't for the fact that Blaine and Artie (who rolled his chair into her path) had run interference there was no doubt in anyone's mind she would have attacked Rachel.

Finn is incensed at the disruption to their wedding day, and gently pushes Rachel behind his body keeping a tight hold on her left hand, as Puck and the other groomsmen stand in a circle around them making sure Rachel was protected.

Once Finn knows Rachel is safe and the fact he can feel her right hand gripping his belt tightly he opens his mouth and lets loose his anger at the blonde.

"How dare you barge into our wedding and talk such utter crap Fabray, I am not yours nor had I ever intended to reach this step with you, that was only '_your'_ twisted high school fantasy. You blew any chance of me ever wanting anything what's so ever to do with you ever again, right out of the water when you slept with my friend, and further more I am not your child's father so you have no business telling that poor innocent little boy such lies. So make sure you are listening very carefully Ms Fabray because, I will tell you again as you seem to have forgotten what I said to you 5 or so years ago, I want nothing to do with you, if you want a father for your son go and find his real father and make him own up to his responsibilities do not barge in here uninvited and spread your filthy lies, and furthermore if you ever come near or touch my wife in an unprovoked attack again, we _will_ have you charged to the full extent of the law, now remove yourself from the premises or I'll be forced to call the police, and as it happens quite a few of my, 'colleagues' from the New York Police Department are here today."

Rachel, who still has a tight hold on Finn, peeks around his large body shyly, her tiny body buzzing with annoyance at the interruption to her and Finn's special day. Thankfully the disturbance is short-lived as Quinn is being escorted out of the center by Blaine and Puck, one man on either side holding her upper arm firmly, and Blaine telling her in a very direct but polite manner reiterating Finn's words, to forget about him and go on with her life by owning up to her mistake and being honest with her son, as he was the innocent one, and if she comes near Rachel again they_ will_ take serious legal action against her and the fact that he is a lawyer he can promise her he will make sure it happens.

At the edge of the parking lot they let go of her arms and make sure she climbs into her car, but before she drives away, a mouthful of curse words are aimed at them and a comment that the marriage is destined to fail because she is a lying, ugly hobbit bitch, and he would leave her for someone better very soon.

Blaine takes a deep breath and walks up to her car bending down to her level his brown eyes hard, and in a clear unsympathetic voice, his face very close to hers, "If you are of the belief that, that someone is you, then you are sadly mistaken as there is no one better for Finn than Rachel they are tethered by a bond so strong that nothing will ever break them apart, so grow up and get on with your life, Finn is not now and never will be yours! Goodbye Ms Fabray."

He is showered in gravel as the blonde still cursing through the car window while offering Blaine and Puck a rude hand gesture, breaks the speed limit out of the parking lot.

Puck clamps a firm hand on Blaine's shoulder, "Come on man, we've said what needed to be said. Plus if we are late for the photo shoot Berry will kill us. We also have a party to get to, and there is a hot looking bridesmaid that I need to instruct in the Puckerman '_style'_ of dance", he says with a wiggle of his eyebrows and cheeky smirk.

Blaine starts to laugh as he nods in agreement and says. "I agree I've had my eye on the very sexy Man of honor all day, so maybe I can borrow your lesson book?" The two men make their way back inside arms around each others shoulders the sound of their laughter preceding them into the venue. A anxious Kurt meeting them at the front door, quickly grabbing Blaine's hand and tugging him away to a private corner presumably to check for injuries, Blaine winks at Puck over his shoulder as he lets his fiance fuss over him, stopping his ministrations after a few minutes by taking hold of Kurt's face and laying a deep kiss on his lips.

Puck just shakes his head, laughing as he rubs his hands together and says loud enough for Blaine and Kurt to hear, "I don't think you need my book dude. Ok Puck, let's go man it's time for lesson one."

Kurt sends a questioning look at Blaine about Puck's comment, but Blaine just smiles and shakes his head telling his fiance not to worry about it and kisses him again.

After almost an hour and a half of posing for what felt like hundreds of photo's that Rachel requested be taken. The rest of the evening went by in a blur for the newlyweds, as the wedding ceremony had been informal so was the reception. The guests' were enjoying the wonderful buffet that contained a selection of different foods as well as a seemingly limitless supply of champagne which made for lots of UN-coordinated dancing, especially on the groom's part, but amazingly his tiny bride didn't seem to mind having her toes crushed, though she solved the toe stomping problem by just looping her tiny arms around her tall husbands neck, laying her head against his warm solid chest, which in turn made him wrap his arms around her waist, allowing the couple to just sway in the one spot. It was more like a big party than a wedding, no one really made any speeches, though Finn and Rachel did stand up and offer their sincere thanks to everyone. A special presentation of a beautiful cut crystal photo frame was made to Carole and Ben for organizing things in Lima. Carole was in tears and wouldn't stop hugging her son and his new wife. Kurt got a special mention for designing and making Rachel's beautiful gown as well as Liz and Hayley's dresses along with his own very stylish suit. Finn then took over the microphone and in a slightly slurred voice, thanked on behalf of himself and his beautiful wife, everyone who attended especially those friends who traveled from New York, to help them celebrate their very special day, but made sure to point out, much to the embarrassment of Rachel, (who had hid her red face against his side, the whole time trying to get him to sit down), amid laughter and wolf whistles "that as he and his wife were going to be too busy consummating their marriage to see anyone tomorrow he wished everyone an enjoyable night and a safe trip home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~33333~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Good morning Mrs Hudson, how is my beautiful sexy wife today?" Finn whispers in a seductive tone, while his left hand makes its way from Rachel's naked hip to her breast caressing it gently, smiling as Rach's nipple hardens, his lips find that spot on her neck that drives her wild, and suck it until a red mark is visible, before swiping his hot tongue over to soothe it. The moans that escape her slightly open mouth go straight to his groin, and he can't help but move his mouth from her soft neck and press his hungry mouth against hers, urging her with his lips, to wake up because he was feeling lonely, and desperately wanting her attention. He pulls away noticing a smirk forming on Rachel's lips. "Baby girl, you know I think it is written somewhere in the marriage rule book that a wife is not supposed to neglect her husband, and I'm feeling very, very verrry neglected, Raacchh…"

He pouted playfully, at the giggle that involuntarily escaped her lips before pressing his own against them, and running his tongue along the bottom one, whilst his left hand meandered down her toned, warm honey colored body, to her tight firm butt and squeezed. His large hand instinctively following the contours of her hip and thigh, his long fingers finding the entrance to her secret place, which was now waxed smooth. His breath hitched at the tingles running through his body, and felt his cock which was now fully erect, twitch at the way her bareness turned him on, even more than she did normally. He wasn't sure what to make of it but wanted to continue, maybe it was the fact that they were husband and wife and he was now and evermore bound to her by an unbreakable bond of steel, he wasn't sure but whatever it was, there was nowhere else he ever wanted to be. But he was 200% sure she was without a doubt the best thing to ever happen to him.

"Well good morning to you too, Mr Hudson; is there something I can do for you?" He looks into her deep brown eyes that are twinkling with sexy mischief at her words he felt her tiny hand reach under the covers and grasp him firmly running her hand up and down in a firm but smooth motion, giggling again at the moan that was uttered from his puffy and slightly parted lips.

"Why yes Mrs Hudson I think there is something that you can do for me, you can start by honoring your contractual obligation as my wife by kissing me again, so my lips don't get an abandonment complex, and make sure your hand continues with its task because we wouldn't want poor Finn Jr to feel bad either."

"Hmm, we can't have Finn Jr feeling left out now can we? You're right I did say that I would always care for you didn't I?" Well then Mr Hudson please allows me to honor that promise and continue with my 'hands on approach."

"Approach away my dear" softly escaped his lips just as he felt Rachel shimmy down his body pressing kisses along the way.

Rachel squirmed down until her head was level with his hips and while she was leaving butterfly kisses along his torso, her hand had again found Finn's rock hard erect cock and she said cheekily "Can I just say that Finn jr doesn't feel too bad at all" before she proceeded to take him into her mouth and suck his tip swirling her tongue around the head then swiping up and down his length like it was a Popsicle, the sounds Finn was uttering going straight to her tingling core and igniting the fire in her soul, while her mouth and right hand were busy Rachel's left hand was kneading Finn's sack, his large hands tangled in her hair, and before long she felt him tense. He groaned out what Rachel deciphered as "fuck" before he gripped her shoulders and pretty much dragged her back up his body, falling out of her mouth with a rather loud '_plop_' sound. As he impaled her on his stiff cock, he uttered in more breath than actual words. "Fuck baby", Rachel quickly adjusted to him, humming in satisfaction as he stretched her, by adding her own moans and sighs to their own special symphony.

He thrust his hips upwards keeping a tight hold on Rachel's hips while she had her palms flat on his chest, her head back and her hair tickling his thighs, while she slowly moved her hips in a figure eight movement. Every now and then lifting her pelvis up off Finn, then dropping back down and grinding her pulsing core hard against him.

"I love you so much Finny, more than I could ever express and I'm so, so happy to be able to spend the rest of my life with you.".

"I don't think there is a word in the English language that could describe how much I am in love with you." he pants out, his hips jerking until he feels the tell tale tightening in his balls, he quickly flips them over and gives another couple of hard thrusts before falling over the edge and emptying himself inside his love, as he cums it triggers Rachel's own explosion and she contracts her muscles around him, then joins him falling over the precipice of ecstasy. Laying her head on his chest and succumbing to slumber still connected, knowing all is good and right in their world.

Finn and Rachel had decided months ago, to postpone their honeymoon until Christmas time. As they have already had two weeks leave, and are staying in Lima at the 'Four Seasons Motel' in the executive suite for the rest of weekend before heading back to New York, on Monday morning as it a school free day for Rach, Finn had swapped shifts for the day with Puck, who flew out on the Sunday with all the other New Yorkers. As it's nearly winter break and Finn was lucky enough to have a good amount of unused leave recorded from past years, he was able to organize with captain Posen to use a block of it for his honeymoon. He and Rachel had decided on the week between Christmas & New Year to travel to Florida, where they could just lounge about on the beach in their bathing suits, and do the whole Disneyland tourist thing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~33333~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**(6 months later -June)**_

Rachel has been feeling unwell especially first thing in the morning, and is certain she is pregnant. The fact she hasn't had a period in 2 months, and not taken her birth control for just over 4 months, makes it an indisputable conclusion in her mind. Which in turn makes her extremely happy, but she wants to have herself diagnosis confirmed by her doctor before telling Finn, which was the reason she is sitting, at this very moment waiting with an excited jitteryness swirling around her insides, to see, Dr. Stone.

Finn had been worried about her but she told him it was probably just a summer tummy bug or something, and not to worry, she would see him tonight, maybe they could have a picnic dinner in the park, and saying as the weather wasn't too hot it would be a nice change. He nods and gives her his sexy half smile showing his dimple off to perfection before leaving her with a deep kiss on her mouth that makes her legs wobbly and her stomach erupt with the fluttering of thousands of butterflies. As she hears the front door close her hand instinctively moves to her lower abdomen and rubs gently, whispering to the air.

"I know you are in there baby Hudson, I can't wait to see the look on your Daddy's face tonight when he finds out about you, you are going to be the luckiest baby in the entire country to have Finn Hudson as your Daddy. He will be the best Daddy in the world; I love you already so much, and I know he will too."

"Good morning Rachel, what can I do for you today?"

"Yes it is a good morning Dr. Stone; I am pretty sure I am pregnant but would like you to please confirm it for me before I tell my husband the good news."

"OK then let me just ask a few questions, firstly when did you stop using birth control? And how long since you've had a period? And have you had any symptoms, such as nausea or any aversion to foods or smells or even a general sensation of just feeling off?"

"I stopped my birth control about 4 months ago, and haven't had a period for about 2. I feel a bit nauseous when I first get up in the morning but it seems to calm down after I eat, I find just toast with sliced banana drizzled with honey and warm ginger tea help, I have been feeling a little more tired by the afternoon, but put it down to it being summer. My poor husband is very worried about me though."

"OK Rachel well from what you have told me , my official opinion is that you are most possibly pregnant, but let's do a couple of tests to make sure, I'll just take a blood sample and while we wait for that, take this specimen cup and give me a urine sample." While Dr. Stone is getting the equipment ready Rachel is beside herself with happiness anticipating the results. After about 20 minutes Rachel is called back into the Doctors office, after she takes a seat she watches the older man intently, trying to read his poker face, when her brow scrunches with concern, his face breaks into a big smile and he holds his hand out for Rachel to shake,

"Congratulations Rachel you are indeed pregnant it's very early I would suggest from your dates that you are about 5- 6 weeks along, but I would like you to come in for an ultra sound very soon so we can have a look and take measurements and such, also to make sure everything is ok. Just make an appointment with my receptionist on your way out and if you or your husband have any problems or questions please call me, I will see you again when we take some pictures of your little one, then every 4 weeks until you reach about 28 weeks, twice a month till about 36 weeks then weekly until you deliver, I'll give you some pamphlets on how to eat right and exercise that's recommended and other useful information."

"Thank you so much Dr. Stone, I will make that appointment for an ultra sound straight away." She said smiling brightly.

Rachel Hudson practically skips out of the Doctors office that fine Tuesday morning, after making an appointment for the coming Thursday at 4: pm, after Finn finished work. She was planning in her head the perfect dinner with a few of Finn's favorite foods for their picnic in the park. But first she wanted to stop and get him a little gift to commemorate this exciting new step in their lives.

"What's up with you man, the novelty worn off the newly married sex already?", Puck asks as he slaps Finn on the back as they make their way through the police station lobby after noticing the worried look on his face.

"Fuck off Puckerman, I'm worried about Rach OK, she hasn't been herself lately I think she must have some sort of tummy bug or something, she puts it down to that anyway, and for your information, our sex life which I might add is none of your concern, but as you seem to have a creepy perverted interest in it, is just perfect thank you very much. Anyway why are you interested in my sex life don't you have your own woman to worry about? Or has she figured out that you are a kitten in the bedroom and has to show you what to do?"

"Fuck you man, Liz is more than happy with the repeat nightly performances from the Puckerman love machine, and there is nothing kittenish about it dude, it's more like a fucking lion, being that they are the kings' of the jungle and all that shit, although I must rock her world so much, every single freaking time that it makes her forget my name, 'cause all I hear is _GOD oh GOD_…"

Finn can't help but laugh out loud at his buddies antics, but he knows thanks to the information, he overheard Liz telling Rach a couple of weeks ago that she is in love with him and had realized at the wedding that there was something between herself and Noah, well Puck, as Rach is still the only one to call him Noah despite his repeated requests to call him Puck, Liz's declaration made both women squeal like little girls gushing over their first crush. Finn also knows how much Puck is in love with Liz, as he is planning to ask her to marry him very soon; he has the ring already and is waiting until Liz's birthday in July to pop the question. Finn is thankful Puck finally met a woman who could break through his tough exterior to find the good man underneath all the sex shark garbage, and the fact she is a smart, well educated professional woman tells Finn that it is the real deal for both of them.

After spending his working day following up on a couple of burglary cases and visiting what seemed like hundreds of pawn shops, and writing it all up for the files, he took a break about 1:30 and went down town a ways to his favorite, coffee shop to grab some lunch. He always unconsciously took a good look around every time he entered any coffee shop just as a precaution, because after what happened with Rach's stalker he was now always wary. They had heard, again through Blaine's legal channels that Alex Greyborne, the woman who had had a dangerous infatuation with Rachel and had in the last year or so spent some time in jail as well as court ordered therapy, was now doing OK, she had joined a support group for others' with similar issues, plus she had mentioned in her letter that she had formed a caring relationship with a guy named Evan Woodson, who like her had been abandoned. He had been abused by various foster fathers and in one family it was the mother that was the abuser forcing him into sexual acts when he was 12 years old and then hitting him with a riding crop to stop him saying anything, she was eventually found out when a teacher at school noticed the bruises and welts on his back after helping him up when he was tripped over by another student during Phys- Ed.

Finn was very glad to hear Alex had sorted out and was overcoming her problems as no one deserved to be treated like that. As much as it hurt everyone concerned at the time he would always be grateful to her for giving him the chance to meet Rachel. Thinking of his wife he dug his cell out of his pocket and pressed speed dial # 1 while it was ringing he placed his order for a turkey and salad sandwich, his regular extra large coffee with cream and a dusting of chocolate and a slice of apple pie.

"Hello handsome, how has your day been?"

"Hey beautiful, I've had a good day so far, I just getting some lunch, to see me through the afternoon, I'll be starving by dinner so I hope the picnic basket will be full. But more importantly how are you do you still feel sick or do you need me to come home early and take you to the doctors?"

"Finny calm down baby, I'm OK it was like I thought just a '_little bug'_ in my tummy, I'll be fine I promise. I have already made some goodies to go in the basket, and will meet you at our spot in the park about 5: pm OK, I have a couple of little errands to do on the way then for the rest of the evening I'm yours."

"I can't wait baby girl but as long as you are sure you are OK, and it won't be too much for you lugging that giant basket across town, love you Rach, and I'll see you later, I have to go now babe my order is ready sorry."

"I'll be fine Finny I'll catch a cab, see you later I love you too."

As Rachel hangs up she grins like a fool at the little gold star covered box, on her lap that contains a tiny pair of lemon and pastel green striped booties with an even smaller lady bug embroidered on the ankle.

Before catching the cab about 4:30 Rachel stops by '_The World at Your Finger tips'_ and heads straight to the baby section searching for the couple of books Dr. Stone recommended, smiling widely when she spotted the cover's of '_What to expect when you're Expecting_' and '_So you're going to be Parents'_. As she made her way to the counter she shivered with a memory of what happened in the store and the aftermath, but nothing could spoil her good mood she was just too happy and couldn't wait to get to the park. So after hailing a cab and telling the driver where she wanted to go, she settled back smiling the whole way and at the end of her journey giving the driver a bigger than normal tip before wishing him a nice evening.

Rachel made her way down the path towards their bench, pulling the rolling picnic basket behind her. She soon spotted her handsome sexy husband sitting down arms stretched along the back of the bench and his long legs spread out in front, his suit jacket draped across the back of the seat, looking casual with his shirt sleeves rolled up exposing his muscular forearms, and his tie loose, sunglasses perched atop his head. Watching the families playing she followed his line of vision to where it stopped on a young father playing 'airplanes' with his little girl, who was squealing with excitement. Finn had a soft smile plastered across his face and she instinctively knew what he was thinking about, just as she lifted her eyes off the happy family, they made contact with his twinkling cinnamon ones. He immediately jumped up from the bench and jogged towards her picking her up off the ground and spinning them in a circle, before pressing his lips against hers.

"Finny, baby stop you're making me dizzy," a small giggle escaping her lips

"Oh sorry babe, I was just happy to see you, I forgot for a minute you weren't feeling well"

"It's OK honey, I'm much better now than I was this morning, though I do have some news for you, shall we put down the rug and get comfortable first?"

Finn had a worried look on his face but undid the strap holding the chequered red and white picnic rug to the basket, and laid it under the giant oak tree next to the bench before starting to unpack the many containers of food, Rachel sat down and unpacked her suitcase sized purse, unloading the 'special items' she had purchased earlier. When Finn turned around to face her and knelt down to give her another kiss in thanks for his favorite foods, his knee landed on the hard cover of what felt like a book or something, hidden inside a paper carry bag, he looked at the item in question with a puzzled look and asked "Babe?"

"Finny, I went to see Dr. Stone this morning" his anxious look deepening, "Well he told me what is wrong with me…"

"And… what did he say?"

"Well it was nothing to be scared about, but I think this will explain" and hands him the small star covered box, with a kiss on his cheek. He glances at the box in his hands and then at her smiling face, she nods encouragingly, before he gingerly lifts the lid off and pulls away the piece of white tissue paper, hiding the mystery object. When his fingers make contact with the soft material his eyes water and he looks up at his wife who has a matching look of happiness in her dark brown depths.

"R-rach…?"

"You're going to be a Daddy honey, that's what Dr. Stone told me my off feeling was all about, it was because of our little '_Hudson bug'_, I had suspected I was pregnant but wanted to have it confirmed before telling you, I'm about 5-6 weeks along, the baby is due late January or early February we will be able to get a more definite due date when I have an ultra sound scan. I booked an appointment for 4 pm this coming Thursday, so we can see our baby; you can make it at that time can't you? If not I can try and change it, but I figured you would be finished at work by then …"

Before she can say anything else Finn has wrapped her in his arms and is placing kisses all over her face and his right hand making small circles over her still flat tummy, the tears dripping off his chin tell her he is more than happy with her news. All he can utter is soft "Thank you, thank you baby. That is the best news I've had since you told me you loved me the first time. I love you so very much and can't wait to take this journey with you, and our baby. Of course I'll be there for the ultra sound; I wouldn't miss it for the world. Have you told anyone else yet?"

"No, remember I told you ages ago when we got to this stage, besides me and the doctor you would be the first one to know, we should take a quick trip back to Lima and tell your mom and dad the news in person, what about the fourth of July holiday weekend? it is only about a fortnight away , and I remember seeing your roster, as you are not scheduled to work, we could fly out Friday night and come back Monday night what do you think? Plus I would love to see mom and talk baby stuff."

"Sounds like a plan, baby girl, so why don't we enjoy this fantastic meal you prepared and then go home and book our flights on line and I'll call Mom and Ben and you can call Kurt and Blaine, they will be so excited to be uncles, I can just see Kurt trying to design the nursery and wardrobe long before our 'Hudson_ bug'_ even arrives."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~33333~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**July 4th weekend (Lima)**_

Ben and Carol picked Finn and Rachel up from the Dayton airport about 5: pm on the Friday of the July 4th long weekend and wanted to take them out to dinner that night as a celebration and a thank you for making them grandparents. After a quick shower and change of clothes the happy and excited family, made their way to dinner at Bread sticks, and were just enjoying catching up over drinks, well the men had a beer and Carole a glass of white wine, Rachel chose to have soda water with a lime wedge, as she wanted to do everything right and give their baby the best chance to grow strong and healthy. Once they had all ordered their main meals, Carole presented Finn and Rachel with a pastel colored gift box decorated with smiling baby faced clouds. That she had somehow managed to smuggle in without the younger couple noticing, once the lid was removed Rachel let out a surprised but happy squeak at the tiny, hand knitted soft lemon colored, jacket, leggings, booties, mittens and a bonnet.

With tears in her eyes Rachel nearly climbs over the table to hug Carole "Oh my gosh, Mom, Ben, it is so beautiful thank you so much it will be just perfect for baby Hudson, look Finny isn't it just so cute?"

"Yea, babe it is thanks Mom, Dad. Poor Kurt will have to work hard to beat this outfit when he starts shopping I can just see him working his staff like machines to come up with original Hummel designs, our baby is going to be the best dressed one in Manhattan." A few more minutes is spent with Carole and Rachel discussing all things baby related. While Ben and Finn were talking about the wooden crib and assorted boxes of baby stuff that were most probably Finn's, that were just sitting gathering dust in the attic and perhaps they could get the stuff down and check it out while the kids were home. Finn was happily nodding at Ben's suggestion whist munching on a bread stick, when a loud gasp turned every ones attention to the waitress, holding the tray with their meals…

"So you're _still_ around then, bitch. I figured Finn would have got rid of you by now and found someone Bette…"

Finn was thankful he was sitting on the outside of the booth, because when he looked up and saw the last person he wanted to ever see, Quinn Fabray, standing there glaring at Rachel who was running her fingers over the soft wool a serene smile gracing her features. Which fell away quickly once, Quinn slammed the tray onto the table and didn't even apologize as the rough action caused Finn and Ben's beer to be knocked over and spill into their laps. Rachel quickly put the lid back on the box to protect the baby clothes and put the box on the seat between her and the booth wall, turned to grasp Finns arm with one hand and tried to shrink into his side, while using napkins to mop up the spilt beer soaking into his trousers. Carole was attempting to help Ben on the other side, though he wasn't concerned about it and was pushing Carole's hands away and standing up to confront Quinn, who was still stood in place. But before Finn could undo Rachel's tight hold and speak, Ben addresses Quinn.

"Don't you speak to my daughter like that, who do think you are making a scene and interrupting a quiet family dinner, where is your manager? I want to make a complaint."

The Blonde just scoffs at Ben and continues to glare at Rachel while reaching a hand out intending to possessively rub Finn's bicep.

Finn unlatches his wife's tight hold on his arm and with a kiss on her cheek, stands up, sidesteps the blonde and uses his forearm to push away her hand, then puts a hand on Ben's shoulder saying softly "It's alright Dad, I'll handle this, thanks."

Ben nods and sits down asking Carole and Rachel if they are OK and while Carole answers with a nod and squeeze of his forearm, Rachel doesn't seem to hear his question as she has her eyes firmly on her husband scowling at the intrusion, thinking to herself that there must be something wrong with this woman if she can't understand Finn still doesn't want her after all this time.

Finn takes a deep breath, standing up straight, his impressive 6ft plus, solid frame towering over the woman in front of him; his voice takes on a steely hard tone as he addresses her.

"How dare you speak to my wife so rudely and intrude on a private family dinner. Just do your job and leave us the hell alone or do I need to make a formal complaint to the manager? All you are doing Ms Fabray is embarrassing yourself, and acting like a child by making a scene, now please go and ask another waitress to serve us and replace our drinks that you spilt, as we don't want to have our evening spoilt any further by your discourteous and unprofessional attitude." As Quinn huffs and turns away, Finn calls "Quinn" when she turns around a dark angry look burning in her green eyes, he leans closer and says darkly, "Stop hating on others for the way your life turned out due to your own behavior. Just grow up and maybe if you let go of the past you could be happy. We were never meant to be. Now for the last time leave my wife alone!"

The restaurant patrons, many of whom were glued to the scene at table 8, after a few minutes went back to their own business and soon the buzz of many conversations and the sound of cutlery against china was all that was heard. Finn calmed down immediately once he saw the worried look in Rach's wide brown eyes, he scooped her up into his lap and pressed his lips lovingly against hers whispering that everything was OK and he loved her and their '_little Hudson bug'_ so very much. He sent a look of gratitude across at his dad for defending Rach, before Ben got up and took away the tray with their now cold food, to speak with the manager.

Saturday was spent going through the half dozen boxes of clothes and things Carole had kept as mementos of Finn's babyhood. Ben was right about the crib. Once it had been taken down to the garage and they could get a good look at it, Rach was nearly in tears once she saw the carved rainbow and clouds on the head end, and even the little baby Finn teeth marks, on the side rails. Both Finn and Rachel loved it and said after it was stripped back and repainted it would be just perfect, there was also a mobile that surprisingly still worked and played '_somewhere over the rainbow', _even Finn's old wooden highchair, that would look like new once it received a makeover, along with a bouncy chair and a couple of rainbow themed wall pictures. The clothes were still in excellent condition, but were of course, all boys' things. The parents to be, had yet to make a decision on whether they wanted to know the gender of their baby, but they still had plenty of time. Finn was secretly hoping for a girl, who he knew would be just as tiny and beautiful as her mom, but as long as both Rachel and the baby were healthy that was all that mattered, after all he figured the baby could only be either a boy or a girl, and he knew he would love either sex equally, plus what they didn't get this time, meant they would just have to keep practicing, for the next time. He must have had a goofy look on his face because Rach pokes him in his side, while calling his name.

"Finn, Finny hello? where did you go baby? You zoned out on me honey, I was asking you when did you think we could come back and pick up the crib and high chair, Ben said he would be happy to strip the pieces down as he has space in the garage to spread them all out, plus he said the paint stripper is pretty dangerous and didn't think it would be a good idea for me to be too close to the fumes. Then all you would have to do is paint them and put it all back together once we have the nursery ready. What do you think? "

"I think Mrs Hudson, that is the perfect idea, and I can't wait to start, but we do have a while yet, I know it would probably be cheaper to just buy a new crib and stuff, what with the cost of gas and all, but I really like the idea of the next generation of Hudson's, sleeping in the same crib I did, I guess it makes the circle complete you know..." His voice trails off for a minute which makes his wife look at him nervously. "Um… Rach, do you think I should try and find my real Dad and let him know? I mean…, I know I've thought of Ben as my Dad for the majority of my life, but Chris Hudson…. "

"If you want to renew contact with your father, then you should, I mean you told me he had a lot of problems once he came back from the war but was getting himself sorted out, and remember what he told you at your high school graduation? That he never stopped loving you or your Mom, but thought not being with you was best at the time. Maybe you should have a talk with Mom and get her opinion, though I'm sure he would be very proud of the man you have become and that you didn't succumb to the same problems he did after leaving the army, and after all a baby can't have too many grandparents." He notices the sad look in her eyes at that, but it is gone as quick as it came and she gives him a smile and reaches on her tippy toes to kiss him.

"How come you always know the right things to say to make me feel better about things that worry me, Hmm?"

"It's simple Finny I know and understand you, but most importantly I love you for you not just the decorated soldier or the NYPD detective you." Finn pulls Rachel into his chest and wraps his arms around her in a tight hug dropping kisses on the crown of her head. "Now why don't you go find Mom while Ben and I go for a little walk around the neighborhood." And look at the houses for sale because I like the idea of coming back here for vacations especially at Christmas time. Now off you go, shoo." Rachel gives him another quick kiss on the lips and attempts to push him out the door.

Finn smiles at her attempts, but is happy she supports him, in wanting to re-establish contact with his father, as much as he loves and respects Ben; it's not quite the same. He also thinks Rachel knows better than anyone else, about not having a father at this special time in their lives, so he thinks he owes it to her to try and contact his father.

Once he hears Rachel happily chattering Ben's ear off as they walk out the front door, he heads into the kitchen to find his mom, who is frosting his favorite chocolate cake, she smiles at him as he sits on the stool at the counter, dipping his long forefinger into the bowl of frosting, but her smile drops slightly when she notices the worried look on her son's handsome face.

"Finn, what's wrong honey?"

"Nothing Mom, you know I'm over the moon about the baby right?" she nods her beaming smile back on her pretty face, "I guess it just brought home the fact that Chris Hudson is out there somewhere and I was wondering what you thought about me try to re-establish contact with him, I mean I love Ben and think of him as my Dad, but now that I'm going to be a Dad myself I wanted to maybe talk to Chris and see how he is doing , I mean we have shared the same sort of experiences in the army and stuff," he runs his hand across the back of his neck and has a worried look still on his face though Carole thinks it's more of a not wanting to upset her by asking about his father. Rach thinks he would be proud of me and I sort of feel guilty that I have a father out there and she would dearly love to have her own around to share our baby with, and she did remind me of what he told me at my high school graduation. He wished me good luck when I told him I had joined the army, and hoped I would be strong enough to not let the horrors I was bound to see get to me , and to learn from his mistakes so I didn't lose the people close to me. He also said that he was proud of me and he had never stopped loving either you or me and was so very sorry but knew it wasn't fair to put us through all the shit he did. I didn't really know him but was still thankful that he even turned up after so long with no contact."

"Oh Honey I know he had a lot of problems when he came back from the war, but I tried so hard to help him for a long time until I just couldn't take anymore, I had you to consider and with working lots of jobs to make ends meet it just all became too hard and he wouldn't accept for many years that he had a problem, but Finny please don't ever think I didn't love him, and tried to keep you away from him, I was always sending him letters and pictures of you so he could keep up with your life but as you know he never returned any or tried to make contact even after I heard he had got better, I guess he thought it was too late by then. But I did love him so very much and you have all the best bits of him, the dimples, the cute half smile and the big loving heart, you are even a spitting image of him when he was younger, but you are better in the sense that even after seeing the same horrible things, in the army and to a lesser degree in the police force, you were strong enough to not let it get to you plus the biggest difference between you is that you talked about things and asked for help, he just kept it all inside." She stops talking for a few minutes to wipe her tears and take a couple of deep breaths. "I will support you all the way if you want to contact him, and I know Ben will understand, he has spoken to me before about whether you would want to contact Chris and is happy for you to do so, he loves you like his own and just wants you to be happy, is that why Rachel dragged him out of the house to look at real estate, this morning? So we could talk?"

"Yeah" Finn chuckles "she sure is a sneaky one, she seems to just know what I need without me asking"

"It is because she was meant to find you to love, and she sure does love you, and I' am so very happy for you both becoming parents, she is so much better for you than that '_other one' _who by the way will hear from me if she ever carries on again like she did last night. I really feel for her poor little boy though he doesn't deserve to be used as a bargaining tool in his mother's twisted fantasy."

"I'm glad she found me too, Mom I'd just about given up hope of ever finding a girl that was honest, and who could love me for just for being me, the fact she is stunningly beautiful doesn't hurt either." He says with a wink, "With my extremely handsome looks and hers, our '_bug_' is going to not only the best dressed but also the most beautiful baby in New York."

"I've no doubt about that at all, now instead of just sitting there eating all the frosting why don't you help by slicing these strawberries for me." Carole pushes a board, knife and bowl of the juicy red berries across the counter. As he starts to slice Finn can't help but picture Rachel eating one, the juice staining her plump lips, her big brown eyes sparking with desire, silently asking him to kiss it off, the image of that and what it usually leads to, makes his shorts feel uncomfortably tight. He must have had a goofy look on his face because suddenly he feels the sting of a dish towel on his bare forearm and looks up from his task to see his mom laughing at him, with a knowing look in her eyes,. He gives her a sheepish smile and blushes the same color as the fruit in front of him.

Later that night when she is snuggled up to Finn in their bed, she asks him softly "What does Mom think about him finding his father."

"Mom agreed with my decision and said she would support me in whatever way she could." Rachel nodded her head against his chest and pressed her lips just over his heart.

She then started to excitedly tell him about the couple of houses her and Ben saw on their walk, "Oh baby there was a single story one with built on garage with what looked like a studio on top, that I really liked, two streets over at _ 5 Parkside Avenue_, it had a safe fenced in, not over large yard with a couple of tree's that would be perfect for a tree house and wasn't too far from the park, will you come with me tomorrow and have a look from the street, so I can get your opinion?"

Finn runs his hand along her arm and says "Of course baby girl, it sounds great, I quite like the idea of a tree house myself actually, and hey, it could be mine and bug's special project."

Rachel lifted her head from his firm chest and beamed at him, happiness shining in her beautiful brown eyes.

"I figured we would have time on Monday morning to have a look through with the realtor, as we don't need to be in Dayton to catch our plane till 5pm. I just hope the realtor's office will be open seeing as it is the 4th of July weekend. Maybe I should give them a call tomorrow and check."

"That sounds like a plan baby but if the office isn't open we can always take a look online and come back quickly another weekend to look or maybe Mom and Dad could have a look on our behalf and check it for structural soundness and whether it needs any work." He bends his head down to meet her raised lips and allows her tongue to invade his mouth, before their passionate kisses turn into something more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~33333~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**November (Thanksgiving in Lima)**_

"Oh Blaine the design for the Finchel nursery is fantastic. I think Rachel and Finn will love it, though if I knew the gender of the baby it would be easier to finalize my design, but it won't be too much extra work to change once I know. I can't believe they haven't found out yet, I mean she is 7 months along, I know how much of a stickler for details she is and she wants everything to be a surprise but I can't wait to be Uncle Kurt, I've already told Finn and Rachel that the baby's wardrobe is to be chosen by me, as I can't have any relative of mine in chain store outfits."

"Oh Kurt stop stressing yourself out I'm very sure they will love the nursery design, but don't forget my love that it is their baby and therefore they have the final say in everything." At the pout forming on Kurt's face Blaine pulls his face down and presses a deep kiss to his lips and as he pulls away says softly "When we decide to have our own baby, the nursery and fashion depart will be yours to design however you want."

"But Blaine it has to be perfect and Rachel is being stubborn about things, especially the sex of the baby."

"Oh babe, you know I love you, but it is Finn and Chele's baby and if they want to be surprised just let them be, and please promise me Kurt, you won't worry Chele about clothes or anything at the moment. You know she is very hormonal and Finn is doing all he can to keep her from bursting into tears every 10 minutes over the silliest things, or she will yell at him for things like not having the jars in the pantry with their labels facing the front of the shelf. Or she does a complete turn around and demands he takes her to bed the minute he walks into a room, I'm not totally sure he minds that part of her hormonal mood swings but it is hard to know what mood she is likely to be in, at any given time. You know he told me she got upset the other day and sobbed for a good 10 minutes? All because she saw a stray dog in the park when they went for a walk, she is worrying about thanksgiving and trying to organize what to take. Even though Carole has told her not to bring anything, she wants to contribute to the meal. As well as enjoy this last month or so with her 1st graders, and she keeps saying how she looks like a whale, and can't even remember what her feet look like, and why does Finn want to stay with someone who is fat, and is so short she can't even reach the top of the fridge.

Kurt is nodding in agreement with Blaine about his sister in laws current moods.

I think they are picking up the crib and stuff, and checking the new house for any work that needs to be finished before Christmas, when they go back to Lima for Thanksgiving, this weekend, which is another reason Chele's stressing a little, because every time they go back, they also seem to run into that crazy blonde. I know how much Finn is hoping they don't see her, because if anything happens to Chele he will go into Mama Grizzly bear, mode and not even Chele will be able to calm him down. He is going to be a really great Dad, I know Chele feels awful when she gets all emotional with him but he just kisses her and says he does what he does because he loves her and the baby so much and is more than happy to. I'm so happy for him that he has been able to renew contact with his Father. The last time we spoke about it he said Chris Hudson was in the process of moving to New Jersey to start work as a security guard."

"OK love I'll keep quiet, but it's just so unlike Rachel to be so emotional, she hasn't been like this since sophomore year, when Mr Schue gave the 'West Side 'solo to that Sunshine girl in glee club, and remember when Finn was hurt last year, she was so strong for everyone else, but…, I know it's only the pregnancy hormones but she worries me at times."

"She will be back to our normal Chele as soon as the baby is born, I'm just so glad she has Finn, they balance each other out so well." He takes hold of his fiance's hands and leans in to give him a kiss.

"Babe, are you nearly ready to go? Do you need to help with anything? Rach, Are you OK? I have the basket with food and a thermos of cocoa, and your pillow and snuggle rug."

"I'm sorry honey, I'm coming, I just needed to pee I swear this Hudson bug sits on my bladder all the time on purpose." Finn smiles when he sees her waddling out of the bathroom, tucking a wayward strand of hair that had escaped her long braid, behind her ear. When she gets to the kitchen and sees her tall husband with a soft loving look on his handsome face she blushes and dips her head slightly swiping her thumb along the edge of her bangs moving them off her face, and pulling her bottom lip between her teeth before she asks "Why are you looking at me like that Finny?"

"I am just looking at the most beautiful woman in the world, who is my everything and I love her so very much, she is also the Mother of my daughter, who will be just as cute and tiny." He leans down to kiss her lips but stops halfway when he see her big brown eyes glistening with tears and one lone tear escaping and running down her cheek, His left hand clasp both of Rachel's and in a concerned voice he asks softly "Baby girl what's wrong? Is it the baby…?"

Rachel shakes her head and stutters out a "N-no, n-no baby, I just love you so much and can't wait till our H-Hudson Bug is here, I'm sorry baby for being so emotional , but I can't help it."

"Hey, Hey, you've nothing to apologize for OK, I can't begin to understand what your body is going through growing our baby and keeping her safe, but I know you are doing a fantastic job and it won't be much longer before all your hard work is done and you can hold our beautiful baby, but FYI I still think you are the most stunningly beautiful, sexiest woman on the planet."

"Oh Finny do you really think our bug is a girl? You – you won't be disappointed, if the baby is a boy, will you? I know most men want a son to play sports and such with, bu…."

"Rach, baby, listen to me, I don't care what our 'bug' is as long as the both of you are OK and everything goes well, you know I will love either sex equally, but… I have a policeman's hunch that this" he rubs his right hand in circles over her swollen belly and smiles as his fingers hit her bumpy belly button. "Is our little Allisa-Michele Hudson and she will be perfect, but if bug turns out to be a Nicholas Leham, then I will be just as over the moon, you know why?" she shakes her head tears still leaking from her eyes Finn smiles at her and guides her head to rest against his chest then whispers into her hair, "Because _you_ are the baby's mother and that alone is what makes our 'bug' perfect."

"I love you Finn Hudson, you always know how to make me feel good."

"You _always_ feel good." He says with a cheeky smirk as his hand moves upwards, from her belly to gently squeeze her breast while his other lifts her chin bringing her face closer so his lips can make contact with hers. After a few minutes he pulls away chuckling at the pout forming on her flushed face he leans down and rubs his large hand over her belly again, and says, " be gentle with Momma bug she is very special and we both love you so much and can't wait for you to arrive but it won't be much longer." Both parents giggle when they feel strong movement, as if in answer to Finn's request. "Now Mrs Hudson if we don't stop stalling, we will never get to Lima and thanksgiving, so let's get going."

"Yes Sir Mr Hudson, I'm ready." So while Finn picks up the food basket in one hand and tucks Rachel's blanket and pillow under the same arm then grabs the handle of the overlarge rolling suitcase in his other hand, (feeling a little bit like a pack mule, not really caring as he doesn't want his tiny wife to overdo things, but figures as long he is Rachel's pack mule he is happy), she grabs her purse and follows him turning off the lights and locking the door.

Thankfully the freeway wasn't very busy at that early hour of the day, after all not many people really liked getting out of a nice warm bed at 4 am on a chilly November morning, 2 days before Thanksgiving. Rachel was curled up, well as much as she could her blanket wrapped tightly around her, staying warm as Finn needed to have the window open just a crack for fresh air to keep him awake as he didn't want the warmth of the heater to make him drowsy, They made good time, even with the numerous bathroom breaks, and towing a trailer, arriving in Lima about 4:00 that afternoon just as it was getting dark. Finn helped Rachel up the front steps and handed her over to his mom with a quick peck on the lips as Carole welcomed Rachel inside the warm house with hugs and kisses, exclaiming over how she was glowing; and explaining Ben was still at work and would be home about 5:30. While Finn unhitched the u-haul trailer from his truck and parked it in the garage.

After a dinner of thick vegetable soup and homemade crusty bread followed by Finn's favourite apple crumble and custard, the four adults moved to the family room catching up on all the news. Enjoying the warmth of the open fire and just being together, soon made Rachel doze off leaning against her husband's firm shoulder, laughing softly Finn woke her up by rubbing her belly gently and whispering in her ear that it was time for bed. Goodnight hugs were exchanged before the younger couple headed upstairs to bed. As she was changing into one of Finn's old army T-shirts Rachel sleepily told Finn she wanted to get to the mall early the next day before all the last minute rush started.

After assuring Carole and Finn, that she would be fine walking around the market, there wasn't really that much she wanted to get, but it was easier than bringing it all the way from Manhattan.

With Rachel pushing the cart, as well as using it for support, Finn had her shopping list and reading her neat swirly handwriting and had moved slightly ahead down the canned fruit aisle that faced the fresh poultry section and the first thing that caught his eye was a floor to ceiling poster board advertising, happy smiling thanksgiving turkeys, wearing pilgrim's hats, sitting around a dinner table. He turned to ask Rach a question only to find her standing still sobbing into a tissue, leaning against the cart. He immediately pulled her face towards his chest, running a large hand over the back of her head while making soothing noises, knowing it was more than likely the turkey poster that set her off.

"Shh baby it's OK, Shh, Shh honey, take a deep breath. Do you want to wait outside in the mall while I'll finish the shopping? "

"O-oh F-finny, I'm sorry I just saw the picture of the turkeys and it just made me think of all the baby turkeys that are now orphans, and won't get to know their parents at all…."

"It's alright honey, I understand, why don't you let me finish the shopping and you have a wander in the baby store across the mall, or sit and treat yourself to your favorite custard do-nut hmm, and I'll be as quick as I can. I'll come find you when I'm done ok?

"OK, baby, I don't know what came over me, I'm so sorry for breaking down like this I thought I was over all the hormonal breakdowns. Thank you for not walking out on me, I'd understand if you did though I'm sure it must be extremely embarrassing, to be seen in a public with me sobbing like an enormous idiot over a damn picture…."

"Rachel Barbra Hudson! You stop that kind of talk right this minute." Rachel ceases her emotional outburst, at Finn's firm tone of voice and looks at Finn with wide watery eyes and a sheepish look on her flushed face, as he cups her face in his large hands and forces her to look him in the eye. He continues softly "There is nothing wrong or embarrassing about being out with you at anytime and especially not now when you are carrying the most precious cargo in the world and FYI, Mrs Hudson, there is no way in hell that I'm ever walking out on you and our Hudson bugs, because I love you, hormones and all forever. Now go( he presses a kiss against her pouty lips and pats her on the butt gently to guide her in the direction of the front door of the store) and wander around the baby store and find something Kurt hasn't managed to buy already, I'll be out in a little while."

"I love you Finn Hudson." Rachel hears him chuckle as she waddles out of the store towards the donut shop, where after purchasing an extra large custard treat she sits down on the seat just outside of the Social Security Office, facing the grocery store and next to the '_Little Treasures' _baby store as she happily munches on her sugary treat, one hand rubbing her belly feeling little kicks as 'Bug' tumbles about inside. Rachel smiles as she sees Finn his tongue poking out the side of his mouth as he is intently searching the shelf in front of him, for whatever item is on the list, before making his way to the checkout. She is just about to throw her trash in the can next to her seat and walk over to him, when she hears.

"So he finally came to his senses and dumped your ass, but why are you here? Shouldn't you be hiding in a hobbit hole? Looking like that" (she points at Rachel's 7 month pregnant belly) and with a sneer on her face "I can't say I'm surprised Man-hands, I knew your sham of a marriage couldn't last, I be…"

"Excuse me? How dare you speak to me like that, you know nothing about my marriage, or my Husband, so just leave me alone." Rachel stands up and turns, as she can see Finn at the checkout, but before she can fully turn away she feels a hand tightly gripping her upper arm, sharp fingernails digging into her skin through her woolen sweater, and in a vicious voice that the blonde doesn't even attempt to keep low she hisses at Rachel.

"I will get Finn bitch bec …"

Rachel cuts Quinn off, her normally soft brown eyes, suddenly turned as black as midnight and her voice takes on a dangerous tone. "You don't want Finn Quinn, do you know why?"

The blonde glares at the tiny brunette and spits out, "I'm sure you will tell me hobbit, you probably put a magic spell on him, and he didn't even realize, he can be a bit slow."

Rachel takes a deep breath as she listens to the garbage spewing from the other woman's mouth, before standing up tall, a burst of adrenaline kicking in "Finn is not the one for you, because you never loved him, you only loved the idea of dating the quarterback and army hero and not the honourable, brave, loving beautiful man inside, I think your attraction for Finn was all about his image and reputation at school and how it reflected on your own and it made you feel important, but from what I understand once he had joined the army it didn't take you long to find someone else to boost your lagging ego. But the most important reason he will never be yours is because I love and accept him, all of him! And he loves me. So instead of living in the past Ms Fabray, stop blaming me for the way your life turned out and take a good hard look at yourself, because at the end of the day you are the only one who can make a change in your life, you can be happy if you give yourself a chance and stop hating everyone else who is in a happy relationship, they take work to cultivate and grow, just forget about the past and focus on the future and maybe one day you will find your own special someone, it just isn't Finn Hudson. And please just be honest with your little boy and tell him the truth about his Father, he deserves to know. Now remove your hand and leave me alone. "

Rach twists her body to release her arm from Quinn Fabray's painful grip, but as she does she stumbles into the trashcan next to the bench, her belly hitting the side as she falls heavily back into the seat.

"RACH! Rachel spins in the seat tears forming from the adrenalin burst that has finally worn off and the shock of her confrontation, her arms instinctively forming a cage around her belly, as Finn races across the short distance dropping the grocery bags and pulling her into a hug, his handsome visage contorted into a mask of rage aimed at the blonde who is just standing there with an hateful look in her narrowed green eyes and a scowl on her face. He makes sure his tiny wife is ok and presses a comforting kiss on her cheek. Before he stands up and faces the blonde, not caring about making a scene.

"FABRAY! for fucks sake woman, how many times do you need to be told…", he lowers his head taking a deep breath pinching the bridge of his nose with the thumb and forefinger of his left hand, before raising his face and giving her a hard glare, do you see this?" he thrusts his left hand in the blondes sneering face "This means that from the minute Rachel put this band on my finger, I was HERS! And nothing you or anyone else can do will separate us. So just leave my wife alone."

Turning back to Rachel he asks in a softer voice, his hands running all over her round belly feeling strong movements, and one hand reaching up to rub a thumb over her cheek, catching the couple of tears that escaped. Rach, baby you're not hurt are you? Is bug ok?"

Nodding her head, one hand cupping Finn's cheek, smiling when he turns his face to kiss her palm, her other hand holding his hand on her belly, Rachel says softly, "Yeah, I promise we're ok honey, but can we please just go home now?

"Of course baby girl, let's go Finn helps Rachel up from the seat wrapping one arm around her waist and kissing her on the lips, then grabbing the grocery bags with his other hand.

The couple totally ignore the blonde who is just left standing there (the other shoppers shaking their heads at the spectacle that played out before them) staring after them with a look of complete and utter resignation, the words the tiny brunette said to her affecting her so much that she had no other option but to accept the truth that he would never be hers. So with a single tear making its way down her fleshy cheek she makes her way home. Asking herself what the tiny brunette had, that she didn't and after speculating for the time it took her to walk to her car, she shrugged her shoulders and decided it didn't really matter, because she was Quinn Fabray and she had had a lot of practice over the years pretending she was still the tough single minded, head cheerleader and could get whatever she wanted, everything it seems except a tall, dimpled quarterback.

On the drive home Finn is worriedly sneaking glances at his tiny wife while keeping one eye on the road "Rach baby are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital and get a check-up, I 'm worried about you and Bug."

Rachel reaches over and grabs Finn's hand in both her tiny ones and brings it up to her mouth pressing her lips against his palm, before squeezing it gently and laying it in her lap, "Yes Baby I promise we are both OK, my belly didn't hit the trash can very hard but if it will ease your mind we can go to the hospital on our way home."

"Thank you babe, and yes it will make me feel much better knowing you are both alright, because if that insane woman had hurt you or our baby …" Rachel starts to rub her thumb over the back of Finn's hand something that always calms him down, as she can see his left hand is gripping the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles have turned white.

After a 30 minute wait in the emergency department at Lima County Hospital, and a 15 minute ultra sound examination, complete with pictures, (the Hudson's decided this time to find out the sex of their baby) the Doctor on duty pronounced both Rachel and baby girl Hudson, to be in perfect health, and after vigorous hand shaking and a tight ( but not really able to be described as a manly hug) from a very relieved and teary eyed Finn, the little Hudson family made their way home.

Carole fussed over Rachel like a mother hen that morning when they returned home, oblivious to Rachel's numerous declarations that she was really ok. So by lunch time, after Rachel had spent hours preparing her special vegetable dish and deserts for thanksgiving the next day, as much as she loved Carole and Finn and everyone caring about her so much she sometimes felt smothered, but didn't want to say anything to upset her family, so she decided she wanted to take a little walk by herself around the block to their new home and have another look around and also think about decorating ideas. After promising Finn she had her cell phone and was wrapped up warmly enough, she leaves him a kiss on his pouty mouth and tells him she'll be back in a little while. It takes her about 15 minutes to walk the couple of blocks to _Parkside Avenue. _When she arrives she just stops on the sidewalk outside number_ 5, _and looks at the soft blue painted walls and darker blue trims and window shutters, she makes her way up the stone crazy paved path bordered on both sides by rose beds, which of course weren't in bloom but come summer they would look a treat then steps onto the porch, (envisaging how nice it will be during the summer evenings to be able to sit and relax on a white porch swing just watching the world go by) after unlocking and walking through the glossy dark blue, glass paneled front door, Rachel smiles as she immediately can see where the furniture will go she makes a mental note to ask Blaine about the antique sideboard that was in their childhood home as it would fit perfectly on the half wall facing the entry . A sad look comes over her face at the thoughts of her childhood and the fact that at this special time in her life, she still misses her dad's so much. Her hand automatically rubs her belly feeling sharp kicks which returns the smile to her face. The upside is that Finn has reconnected with his Father Chris Hudson and they are getting to know each other. It is a slow process but both men are happy to just talk about things and share their experiences of life in the army, and when Chris moves to New Jersey in November to start his new job as a security guard at a hospital, he will be that much closer.

"I know baby girl Momma's not sad really, I just wish your Grand-daddies could be here to meet you because they would just love and teach you so much about things, but I promise to tell you all about them when you are bigger, you know uncle Lainey looks a lot like Granddaddy Hiram, but without the glasses. I know you would have loved them too, they were such smart, loving Daddies, but they were mine…, well and Uncle Lainey's as well. But _your_ Daddy, baby girl is the most wonderful caring, and I must say most handsome daddy in the whole world I hope you inherit his dimples and his loving heart." The smile still on her face Rachel makes her way further into the house and takes a few minutes to just stand in the big bay window that takes up most of the living room wall that faces the street. A few more minutes spent gazing out the window, lost in thought of holidays spent sitting around the open fire and a giant tree decked out with all manner of decorations and lights. Rachel jumps when the sound of her cell ringing echoes in the empty room. Looking at the caller ID, beaming as she reads Finn's name.

"Hello, honey"

'Hey baby girl, is everything OK? You've been gone for over an hour and a half and I was starting to get worried as it's getting dark and pretty cold out there, can I come pick you up in the car?

"Oh my goodness, I didn't realize the time had flown by so fast. I would love for you to come get me please baby, I think the walk and all today's excitement has worn me out and I'm feeling a bit tired."

"Okay baby girl I'll be there in a couple of minutes, stay inside till I get there alright?"

"OK honey see you soon, I love you Finn Hudson."

"I love you too Rachel Hudson.", chuckling at his tiny wife he grabs his keys and yells down stairs to his Mom that he is going to pick up Rach.

Thanksgiving dinner was fantastic, there was so much food the vegetable dishes Rachel made went down a treat, and the beam of thanks on her little face made Finn's heart sing. At the end of the meal Finn raised his wine glass and made a toast "I want to just say to all of you sitting at this dinner table, how very thankful I am for having you in my life, I wouldn't be the man I am today if it weren't for all of you, so thank you and I'm positive thanksgiving 2017 has been one of the best, although 2018 will be even better when we will have our own little bug, Allisa-Michele Hudson joining us."

"A baby girl, oh my that's the best news, Oh Finny I just don't know where the time has gone it hardly seems that long ago when you were born and now you're having your own little Hudson." Carole's squeal was cut off by her tears as she jumped up to give Rachel and Finn a congratulatory hug. "But I thought you weren't going to find out the sex of Baby Hudson?

"Yeah , well Rach wanted to be surprised, but I knew 'bug' was a girl, but after the accident at the mall yesterday, we wanted to make sure the baby was ok, so once the doctor brought out the ultrasound machine, Rach and I looked at each other and decided then to find out, we have pictures as well. I am very happy to say that my detective's hunch was right and in just under 2 months we will be able to hold our baby girl." Finn puffs out his chest as a sign that he was right all along. he makes eye contact with his tiny wife who is beaming the biggest smile at him, and as dark brown mesh with cinnamon she mouths the words 'I love you'.

**~~~~~ End of part 1~~~~~**

**A/N : I was going to post this as one long document, but didn't want anyone to fall asleep trying to read it all in one go, so I've decided to post it in 2 parts. Please let me know what you think by dropping a review in the box on your way out. I hope you have enjoyed part 1 of (It's all good baby).**

**If you haven't already, take a look at 'You've Got My Number' **

**Cab4five.**


	2. Chapter 2

It's all good Baby – part 2

**Sequel, set about 12 months after**_**, 'You've got my number'**_

**AU- M rating- Romance/ Drama**

**A Glee Fan fiction - (Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry)**

**Follow Detective, Finn Hudson and his Beautiful Wife Rachel. As they embark on the next stage of their journey together as new parents, keeping a balance in their lives, juggling parenthood, careers and still finding time for each other.**

**A/N- Welcome to the sequel to **_**'You've got my Number'**_**: I hope you enjoy it. I would just like to take this opportunity to sincerely thank every single person who read and those who reviewed, followed and favourited part 1 of this story. I was blown away by the response to it. Also if you haven't already found them please take a look at my other stories, and let me know what you think by posting a review. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in regards to characters; or songs used within, they belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox Television, and their original owners only the plot and non cannon characters belong to me I just like to keep memories alive and dream about what could have been.**

**Please enjoy part 2 of - **_**'It's All Good Baby.' **_

**Cab4five**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~33333~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"_A baby girl, oh my that's the best news. But I thought you weren't going to find out the sex of Baby Hudson? Finn smugly puffs out his chest, swollen with pride that he was right about the baby's gender all along. he makes eye contact with his tiny wife who is beaming the biggest smile at him, and as dark brown mesh with cinnamon, she mouths the words 'I love_ you'. _Finn decided that Thanksgiving 2017 was the best one so far._

**Chapter 1**

**2 weeks before Christmas (10****th**** December 2017) **

"Finny have you seen the other string of Christmas lights, you know the gold star ones? I wanted to string them around the front door, I thought it would make the hallway festive, what do you think baby?"

"Yeah they're in the box with the other party lights honey, I'll be there in a sec, let me just finish with the ones I have in here."

"Ok Rach, I'm here, show me what you want.", Rachel turns to face her husband, a cheeky smile on her face her left hand rubbing circles over her belly, Finn notices the look and as he leans down to place a passionate kiss on her lips, Rachel moans and presses her belly as close as possible against Finn, the impromptu make out session halted when a very firm thump is felt that causes Rachel to groan loudly and pull away, breathing heavily.

"Ouch, I swear Finn, your daughter is going to be the next kicker for the 'Jets', Oow, did you feel that, Finny?"

"Yes Baby, she'll be famous as the first girl kicker for years, just as long as those jocks keep away from her I think I'm going to enforce a no dating ban till she's 25, at least, maybe longer 'cause I know just what teenage boys are like. Plus I know for a fact that she is going to be just as stunningly beautiful and perfect as her momma, it's good that I've got my service weapon handy at all times."

"Oh Finny, you won't be that bad, and scare all the boys away, do you want her to be an old maid with 100 cats, because her daddy never let any boys near her, hmm? I'm sure you are just the slightly over protective sort of daddy, like mine were, and as much as they wanted me to stay their little girl, kids grow up and find their own way, but she will know her big brave policeman Daddy, will always be there for her whether she wants him there or not."

"Well we see Momma" he kisses Rachel again, earning another kick for his trouble, before pulling away smiling at the pout forming on her little face.

"I think bug is telling me to get a move on with hanging these lights, now what do you need me to do?"

Rachel giggles at his deep sigh and the pout on his face as she reaches a hand up to cup his face, rubbing her thumb over his cheek, saying in a soft voice "It won't be long before Bug is here and we can have our Finchel time again I promise", he nods then turns his face to kiss her palm then rubs her belly. Saying he can't wait either.

"Thanks baby, I want to string the little gold stars around the door frame outside in the hall, I have some little self adhesive clips so they don't fall down."

Finn smiles as he grabs the string of lights and Rachel waddles after him with the packet of clips; they decided to stay in Manhattan for Christmas this year as it was so close to her due date, also the fact Finn wanted to save his accrued leave for when Rachel gave birth. His parents were taking the trip east for the holiday and were due to arrive in a weeks' time. Kurt and Blaine had offered them their spare room for their stay as both men really enjoyed the older couples company, plus it gave Carole a chance to buy the last minute things she wanted for her grandbaby. In return she offered to help Blaine and Kurt plan and cook the Christmas dinner, while Ben was responsible for purchasing the required wine, as it had been Rachel and Finn's turn last year.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~33333333333~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**2 weeks before baby is due (January 10****th**** 2018)**

Rachel and Kurt are travelling on the busy midmorning subway to a surprise baby shower, but as they are exiting the train and making their way up the crowded stairs, hand in hand. Rachel is knocked over by a bag snatcher. In the rush of people her hand is ripped from Kurt's grasp and she falls down and hitting her head on the concrete step and falling heavily against the metal barriers, dividing the stairs. Poor Kurt is frantic, he can't believe not one person out of the hordes of people that are rushing through the station is willing to stop and help he even hears someone say "To hurry the fuck up fatso", he is trying to stop people stepping on his tiny sister in law by sitting on the step and pulling her as close as possible.

"RACHEL! OH MY GOD CAN SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP AND CALL AN AMBULANCE, R-Rach, please wake up. CAN YOU PEOPLE NOT SEE THIS PREGNANT WOMAN ON THE FUCKING GROUND? INSTEAD OF BEING IN SUCH A FUCKING HURRY CAN SOMEONE JUST HELP HER?" The sound of his screaming alerted the transit guard who came rushing over and assisted by calling 911, as Kurt is nodding his head in thanks to the guard, who is practicing first aid to try and stem the blood leaking from the wound in Rachel's temple with her scarf. Poor Kurt is beside himself with worry as he fumbles with his messenger bag to dig out his cell cursing at the multitude of pockets, and dial firstly Finn's cell then Blaine's. He should have insisted they take a cab, but Rachel didn't want to waste money when it wasn't worth it for the short trip and anyway she loves the eclectic mix of people one meets on the subway.

Finn is busy finalising his report on the spate of burglaries he has been working on for the past couple of weeks, as it turns out all the work of a couple of 12 year old girls, trying to look cool so they could join a group of popular kids at their school. Finn shakes his head and wonders why so many kids succumb to Peer pressure and do stupid things, what's wrong with just being yourself?

A smile breaks out on his face as he thinks about how surprised Rach will be when she arrives at 'Nanda's', her favourite Chinese restaurant for lunch, where Kurt has organised a surprise baby shower, he can't believe their Allisa- Michele will be with them very soon, his mind is still on his wife and baby girl when his cell rings and as he looks at the caller id, still smiling when he notices it is Kurt

"Hey Kurt how's the showe..?" before he can finish his sentence Kurt's shrill, fear laden voice has Finn on his feet holding his phone in-between his neck and his cheek, grabbing his jacket, as he forces his arms into it and racing out of his office, mouthing at his partner Tom, that he has to go. Not really noticing the wave of acknowledgement from his partner.

"Finn get to the New York Presbyterian, Lower Manhattan Hospital ASAP, it's Rachel." Is all Kurt can say before bursting in to tears and muttering incoherent babble.

As he is racing out the lobby of the station he just about knocks Puck over in his haste,

"Whoa Huddy what's wrong?, and once he see the tears glistening in his buddy's eyes and can hear a tinny voice escaping from the red cell phone clasped in his tall friends large hand, he knows it has to be something to do with either Rachel or the baby, so he just hugs him as he takes the phone from Finn who seems to deflate on the spot.

Puck grabs Finn's arm to help him walk as he looks to see who is calling, puts the phone to his ear and speaks

"Kurt? What the fuck happened are Berry and the baby OK?" He listens' for a couple of minutes all the while guiding Finn out to his patrol car before climbing in himself.

"THE FUCK? We are on the way man, just stay with Rachel 'kay. I'm driving Finn there now; we should be at the hospital in 15..." He hangs up and gives Finn back his phone before buckling his seat belt and switching on the sirens and lights.

Thankfully people in Manhattan are not that used to hearing screaming police sirens; so the trip to the hospital was reasonably easy. When Puck pulled into the ambulance parking bay at the emergency department to let Finn out, the car hadn't even stopped before Finn had opened the passenger side door and stumbles a little in his panicked rush to get to Rachel, he approaches the nurse at the desk, tears threatening to fall as he demands to know where his wife is.

"R-RACHEL HUDSON, WHERE IS SHE? WHAT HAPPENED TO HER? IS OUR BABY OK? WHY WON'T SOMEONE JUST TELL ME WHERE THE FUCK SHE IS?"

"Excuse me Mr, I can't let you just barge in here upsetting other patients, you have to wait your turn, there are more urgent cases waiting , and if you don't calm down I will have to call security…. " He glares at her storming off towards the treatment rooms looking for Rachel, calling her name. Luckily Puck comes racing in and after hearing what the uninterested aloof nurse had to say (so much for compassion he thinks to himself) he and puts an arm around his friends shoulder guiding him over to the bank of chairs in the waiting area, and in a soothing voice tries to placate Finn.

"Dude, just try and calm your giant ass for a minute, until I find out where Rachel is 'k?" Finn looks at Puck with tear filled eyes and stutters out in a defeated tone.

"B-but I-it's Rachel and our baby, if anything b-bad happens… man… I can't …"

"I know Huddy, I know, but just sit tight a minute man and I'll get some info" Finn just nods and collapses into a hard plastic chair, hands running his through his hair repeatedly

"Puck strides over to the young blonde nurse at the desk and in his most official (don't mess with me voice), "My name is officer Puckerman and that over there is Detective Hudson. His wife Rachel Hudson who is 8 and ½ months pregnant was brought in here about 30 minutes after an accident at the West Street subway station, she was with a Kurt Hummel, and maybe a Blaine Anderson an attorney, who is also her brother, now you can tell me where she is, so I can get my friend to his wife, before he puts on his ex soldier hat and goes all GI Joe on this place to find her, I can tell you now nurse…" he looks down at the Id card pinned to her uniform lapel that reads '_I –Carremor- RN'_ (Puck smirked as he interpreted it as, _I__care more_) she needs him and he needs to be with her like 10 FREAKING MINUTES AGO! So are you going to tell me where she is _please…_?"

"I can't just let him, policeman or ex soldier or whatever; barge in here pushing other patients down the queue, just because he wants …."

Pucks voice takes on a steely edge as he lowers his face to hers, "look, I know you're busy and are understaffed or whatever the fuck else, but if you don't tell me now I can arrest you for ….."

"Ok, Ok give me a minute, geez what did you say his wife's name was…" her face losing the worried look it had when Puck mentioned the word arrest, to be replaced by a sneer and cold tone of voice, when she implied that Rachel was gone.

"Stop! There's, No, _WAS _about it, Listen to me very carefully darlin, His wife IS Rachel Hudson she is 5ft 2 and super pregnant."

Nurse Carremor, looks at Puck then over at Finn, and lets out an exaggerated huff (as though he is asking for government secrets' or demanding she bend over her desk and let him have his way with her) before relenting "she is in room 115 on the 3rd floor."

"Now that wasn't difficult was it babe?" he asks with a wink and as Puck turns away he bends his head to whisper in her ear, that she might want to try being a bit more like her name tag .

"Found her Huddy, room 115 on the 3rd floor"

The elevator seemed to be on a go slow, Finn spent the time alternating between running his hands through his hair and clenching and unclenching his fists, when the elevator finally arrives on the 3rd floor and the door opens, Finn notices the sign post that indicates rooms 110-150 are to the left. He marches at a brisk pace, his steps filled with purpose down the corridor towards his everything. Puck is not far behind praying to his and everyone else's god, that the tiny brunette and her baby that means so much to so many people are going to be ok, before he follows Finn into Rachel's room, he digs his cell out of his pocket and calls the station to speak to Capt Posen, on Finn's behalf, at least until Finn is in a better state, just to let him know what was going on with his buddy.

When Finn pushes open the door to room 115, and sees his whole world attached to monitors and machines, he cannot stop the tears and his normally deep voice, escapes as a sob, just a single word "Rach" being uttered before he collapses against the side of her bed his shaking hand moving in small circles over her expanded abdomen. His other hand ever so gently, rubbing her pale cheek, willing her to wake up. Before too long the door opens and a white coated, well built, grey haired man in his late 50's holding a clipboard steps quietly into the room. Finn assumes this is the doctor due to the stethoscope hanging around his plump neck. In his haste to get to Rachel's side, Finn doesn't even see Kurt, who is in the chair next to Rachel's other side silent tears running down his pale face, his normally perfectly styled hair, now an untidy mess due to the mechanical way his hands were running through it .

All Finn's focus was on Rachel , wondering how such a happy day could go so quickly downhill, and only half listening to the sounds around him he glanced at the doctor when the man started to speak.

"Mr Hudson? I'm Dr. Markham, I'm sorry to meet under these circumstances, but we are doing all we can to make sure your wife and baby are okay. We are monitoring the baby's heartbeat and other vital statistics and are hopeful your wife will wake up very soon."

"What happened to Rachel, Doctor? And what will happen to our baby if she takes too long to wake up? I can't lose either of them, isn't there some way to wake her…?"

Finn's questions are cut off by the rapid panic filled beeping from the machine monitoring the baby's heartbeat and the doctors shouted commands; Finn is pushed away from Rachel's side as a flood of nursing staff gather around the bed attaching all the monitors to long poles attached to the head end and begin to push it out the door.

"RACH... WHERE ARE YOU TAKING HER? WHAT'S HAPPENING…? RACHEL BABY…, WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON, R-RACH…"

"Mr Hudson please try and stay calm, they are taking your wife to theatre as the baby is showing signs of distress and they need to perform a caesarean section to get the baby out as soon as possible. Your wife's body is struggling to look after both the baby and repair its self, we are hopeful that once the baby is out Rachel will wake up, but for now please try and be calm, I know it is upsetting for you, but we are doing all we can, you can come with her if you want, to be there when your baby is born."

"Of course I want to be there, what sort of stupid question is that? That is my wife and our daughter for fucks sake."

"Ok Mr Hudson, follow me down to the operating theatre."

Finn starts to follow the nurse, before turning around to Kurt who is still sitting in the chair tears dripping off his chin.

"Kurt, dude, are you coming…, oh shit! Does Blaine know…?" Kurt just mechanically nods his head

"Yes I'll be down as soon as Blaine gets here, he said about 15 minutes, 10 minutes ago I'm so very sorry Finn, for not looking after her better, but she insisted we take the subway and you know what she is like…"

"I'm not blaming you man, you did your best and yes I know she can be stubborn when she wants something, let's just hope and pray that once they get the baby out she will wake up soon, I've got to go man, but thanks Kurt for everything."

2 hours and 45 minutes later Finn is sitting by Rachel's bed in the recovery ward silent tears running like a river down his handsome face, as he holds in his strong protective arms, a tiny bundle of pink blankets, an even smaller pink hat covering a mass of dark hair, that belongs to his baby girl Allisa- Michele Hudson, she is in perfect health, the newborn tests, that have just been performed on her all showed she has good strong lungs and was a respectable 6 pounds 10 oz and 18 .5 in long so she didn't need to be incubated and had no problems being born 2 weeks early. Now he just needs her momma to wake up.

He looks over at Rachel, willing her to wake up so she can see their Hudson bug in the flesh and hold her like she has wanted to do ever since the very first time she felt Allisa move in the safe confines of her womb.

As Allisa starts to wriggle in his arms he looks away from Rach and back to the baby, who is now staring intently at him with big dark brown eyes and opens her tiny rosebud mouth to yawn, before letting go what he assumes is a belly full of wind, with her eyes still locked on his face her mouth pulls into a tiny dimple producing smile that mirrors his. He can do nothing but smile through his tears at the tiny perfect mixture of him and Rachel; he leans down to press a gentle kiss on his baby's tiny forehead and tells her he loves her so much already.

"Hey baby girl I'm your Daddy, and I'm so happy to meet you, even though you gave us a scare and were in a hurry to be born. I just wish your beautiful Momma was awake, to see you I know she has been so excited about you from the first minute she knew you were in her belly, and she is going to be the best Momma in the whole world, and she loves you so very much, welcome to the world, Allisa-Michele Hudson."

"I love you Finn Hudson and you are going to be the best Daddy in the entire universe." Finns head jerks up as he hears the soft groggy voice of his love.

"Rach,… baby, god I was so scared…" he gets out of the chair and tries to sit on the bed without hurting her, or getting tangled in the drainage tube from Rachel's incision .Or the drip in her right arm, and lays Allisa in-between them so her little head is resting in the crook of Rachel's left elbow. Then leans down pressing his lips against hers avoiding the nasal cannula, in a gentle kiss. "Hey you, I missed you, but you did so good baby look at our 'Hudson bug'. She is perfect babe, she has your gorgeous eyes and my dimples on one side anyway, and she is tiny like you, she weighed 6 pounds 10 oz and is 18 and a half inches long, and has a mass of brown hair, and she passed all her tests with flying colors, she is absolutely perfect, thankyou baby. I'm so happy you are ok…, I don't what I'd do if I'd lost either of you… it is the last time you are going anywhere near the freaking subway….god if Kurt hadn't been with you…., if I find out who that damn bag snatcher was I'll…"

"Oh baby I'm sorry I scared you but…."

"How are you doing Mrs Hudson, you gave us quite a scare there for a little while, I think your daughter was as eager to meet you as you were to meet her and just didn't want to stay inside for much longer. I'd like to keep you here overnight to make sure you have no complications with your sutures or any delayed reactions to the anesthestic used during your surgery. We'll get you back up to your room in a jiffy, and a nurse will be along shortly to help you with breastfeeding, but for the minute just enjoy this special family time, oh and congratulations to the both of you, your little girl is beautiful."

"Thank you Doctor" after making sure Allisa was safe in Rachel's arms Finn got up off the bed and strode across the room to grasp the other man's hand in a strong handshake, tears still lingering on his lashes he says in a choked voice "Thank you , thank you Doctor, for… my … my _everything_."

"Your very welcome Mr Hudson, it always makes me happy when we have a positive outcome after emergency surgery, enjoy your new baby, I'll be back to check on you tomorrow morning sleep well Mrs Hudson."

"Thank you Doctor"

A few minutes later just as Allisa was beginning to get fussy, Nurse Mandy, as she said to call her came in to assist Rachel with feeding Allisa for the first time, and helped her turn on her side so there was no pressure on her belly. As soon as she was offered Rachel's breast, Allisa latched on and started to suck greedily, both Finn and Rachel giggled at the line of milk and the odd bubble that escaped their baby's tiny mouth and ran down her cheek. Before Mandy left them to it, Finn asked her if she would take a couple of Photo's with his phone, she was more than happy to do so, she also offered to take a couple of Polaroid shots with the camera they keep at the nurse's station and promised to be right back. While they waited for her to return Finn sent a mass text, to their family and friends announcing Allisa's arrival, with one of the photo's Mandy took attached.

**Allisa- Michele Hudson**

**arrived by emergency C- section**

**Jan 10 1:50pm **

**6 pounds 10 oz - 18 .5 in long **

**Both my beautiful girls are doing well **

**So very happy :D**

Just before dinner time a knock at the door woke Finn from his napping, to find a teary eyed Blaine and Kurt laden down with massive bunches of pink tulips and other colourful flowers along with a huge bunch of pink balloons all declaring 'IT'S_ A GIRL' _in purple text, as well as agiant fluffy teddy bear, that Finn swore was nearly as big as Rach with a pink ribbon tied into a bow around its neck.

"Hey guys come in, Rach is asleep at the moment, she just fed Allisa again, I swear she inherited my appetite" he chuckles softly as both men walk over to the clear plastic cot that surrounds their niece.

Blaine whispers "Allisa looks just like Rachel did when she was born so tiny and delicate, oh Finn she's beautiful, thank you" Kurt is just nodding in agreement at his partners statement a look of relief soothing his features.

"I hope you three aren't trying to wake my baby so you can hold her?"

"Hey Baby, the guys just got here, leaning over, cupping her face in his hand and pressing his lips lovingly against hers, and look what they brought Allisa" Finn points to the teddy bear Kurt had sat in a spare chair, I think it is probably bigger than you."

"Blaine has moved away from the cot and over to his sister's side to envelop her in a tight hug, both with tears in their eyes, Oh my god Rachel Barbra, if you ever scare me like that again…, you are all I have and if…, oh she is absolutely beautiful Chele, she is just like you were I'm so proud of you."

Rachel whispers into her big brothers neck "Daddies would have loved her Lainey; I wish they could see and hold her."

"I know Chele but we'll make sure she knows all about them, it will be ok I promise, the main thing is you are little Allisa are alright."

"Thanks Lainey, but things could have been worse if Kurt wasn't with me…"

**~~~~~~~~~~33333333~~~~~~~~~~~**

The time Kurt and Blaine were with Finn and Rachel, while Allisa was sleeping, was spent with Kurt telling Rachel about the mountain of gifts from the surprise baby shower that was organised for that day, but it would now be a not surprise welcome home party instead. Rachel felt bad that all her friends had turned up for a party , but Kurt was quick to calm her down by telling her everyone was horrified at what happened and was just thankful both her and the baby were safe.

Rachel's dinner was delivered, about 30 minutes later so Blaine and Kurt after giving Rachel a kiss and cuddle and Allisa a kiss on her tiny forehead, left the new parents to their dinner, Kurt had thankfully thought of Finn and gone out before to grab him some Chinese takeout.

Rachel stayed in hospital overnight and the next day after Allisa's arrival, they were discharged after Doctor Markham, had examined Rachel's surgery wound, and told her as long as she took things very easy, and gave her a list of things she wasn't allowed to do, for a least 6 weeks, like heavy lifting and over stretching and sex, which made both her and Finn blush. On the Thursday afternoon, it took both Blaine and Finn's filled to overflowing cars to carry all the flowers and balloons and other assorted gifts home. Puck met them in the lobby, after making sure the parking bay right outside was kept clear. When he saw Rachel he smiled widely telling her quietly he is so glad she is ok 'cause Huddy was a mess. He kissed her cheek and shook Finns hand before kissing his middle two fingers and pressing them gently against Allisa's tiny forehead, the baby completely unaware, as she slept soundly, safe in the experienced arms of Nurse Mandy. As they walked past the nurse's station, he sent a wink and a cheeky wave towards Nurse Carremor, thanking her in a sarcastic tone for all her help. Finn pushed Rachel in a wheelchair to their car, while Nurse Mandy carried Allisa and buckled her up securely into the convertible car seat/ carrycot, which was a gift from Puck and Liz. It had been installed earlier than intended due to Allisa's unexpected early arrival, but Rachel was surprised none the less, and gave Noah a big kiss n the cheek in thanks.

The ride home was easy considering it was peak hour, but Rachel couldn't wait to get there, luckily the nursery was all done, the only left to do was just the baby clothes that needed to be washed and put into the dresser. She loved the way Finn's old baby crib had come up after a fresh new coat of baby safe white paint, even the colored detailing on the carved rainbow and clouds, on the head end combined with the new rainbow striped, soft cotton bumper around the sides, sheets and matching comforter. It looked fantastic; all it needed now was baby Allisa. They had also brought a new bassinette to keep in their bedroom for the first few weeks, and Rachel was happy to find some matching linen and snuggle rugs to match the crib, funnily enough (she found them in the baby store in Lima) the last time they were there. All of a sudden she lets out a gasp, startling Finn who worriedly looked over at his wife.

"Babe? What is it are you in pain do I need to turn around and go back to the hospital?"

" No I'm good honey, but I just remembered I … , Oh Finny I didn't get Ali's clothes washed and put away, or the crib and bassinette finished or …"

"Baby girl relax please, you don't need to worry about anything, Liz and the other girls, finished with the clothes and making up the bassinette and crib and the rest of the things, you hadn't done yet, when you were in the hospital, they sort of took your shower gift giving home instead, so everything is ready and just waiting for us to get home. I think Wendy even made a couple of casseroles. They have deferred your shower to a welcome home party instead in a week or so when you are feeling better."

He reached over and took her left hand in his right one and squeezed it gently, rubbing her bare wedding finger, his emotion's nearly overtook him at the memory of what happened and the resulting emergency operation, and drip in her left arm. Which is why her finger is bare, making his eyes moist and his anger accelerate at the asshole that caused it all nearly getting the better of him. But he is ever so thankful she was not by herself that day, an unbidden thought came to mind about relocating to Lima, where he knew his little family would be safe, and as they already had the house there, he is sure there was always a need for policemen and teachers if and when Rach decided to go back to work ….

He is brought out of his thinking when he feels pressure on his hand and turns his head to look at Rachel, a worried frown on her tired face.

"Baby, are you alright? You went quiet on me, I thought I was the worry wart, and I am so grateful we have such good friends, though it does worry me a bit being in the city now we have a baby, it's a big change and responsibility."

Finn is reminded again how much of a perfect match he and his tiny wife are, they always seem to be on the same wave length. He sends her his patented dimple producing side smile. They arrived home and were just puling into the parking lot,

"Yeah baby girl I'm fine, just thinking, but we'll talk more later let's just get you and Ali home and out of the cold Hmm."

Finn had borrowed a wheelchair from Artie who had a spare, in actual fact it was one he had when he was in high school, and as Finn helped Rachel into it (after Ted the doorman retrieved it from his office, passing on his own congratulations). Finn gently placed Allisa's carry cot on her thighs she smiled at her husband who in return pressed his mouth firmly against hers in a grateful passionate kiss, conveying all his love to her. The Hudson family made their way into the elevator and up to their apartment.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3333333333~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The first few weeks at home with a new baby were most certainly different, being a trio instead of a duo. Finn had taken 6 weeks leave so he was home to help do the things around the house and with Allisa that the doctor had told Rachel she wasn't to do while recovering, and it was difficult to get her to relax and not get upset when she couldn't do things. Baby Ali was such a good baby though after the first couple of weeks of waking up for any number of reasons, be it a feed or a dirty diaper, or sometimes she just wanted to cuddle and have her mommy sing her back to sleep. Finn loved it as much as the baby did when Rachel sang, especially when she chose his favourite song that had been their wedding song, '_Faithfully_'. By the time Allisa was about a month and a half old she had got into a routine and began sleeping most of the night, after her dinner and a bath about 6 pm and supper about 10 pm she gave her momma an uninterrupted night sleep till about 4 or 5 am. Which her daddy was very happy about because it meant he had his beautiful wife all to himself, and now she was nearly fully recovered from the birth meant she was up for '_Finchel snuggle time'_ Rach's belly was still sore, but Finn had found a way around that to make her feel as sexy and desirable as always, she had always told him his hands and mouth were magical … she returned the favour in her own inimitable Rachel Hudson way, cheekily claiming her hormones were still all over the place, Finn however knew different because she always made him feel that way.

Chris Hudson had made the move from California to New Jersey the November just gone, and had settled in well at his new job as a security guard for an old army buddy who ran a building company, he was originally supposed to work at a hospital as a security guard, but it turned out to be only a casual position due to staffing cutbacks (which made no sense as people will do anything when times get tough). So now Chris's nights were spent patrolling the work sites to prevent the theft of supplies, it wasn't hard work but it was important, as the company had lost large sums of supplies and therefore profits, prior to Chris being employed, due to the slack security guard who the boss had a suspicion was helping himself to stuff. He had also re-connected with Finn and after spending a lot of time talking about the past and his misguided idea that leaving him and Carole was the right thing but deep down knew it was a mistake. He reiterated what he had told Finn at his high school graduation years before, that he had never ever stopped loving them and was so very proud of the man Finn had become. He was thankful that Finn had not suffered any of the same problems after leaving the army as he himself had. Now that Finn was a father himself, he hoped that he understood that as a parent you do whatever you can to protect and keep your family safe and happy. He also wanted to make it clear that he held no animosity towards Ben, but was grateful Carole had found such a good man to fix the hole in her heart he had caused. He was so happy that Finn had found such a beautiful girl like Rachel, and he could tell they loved each other very much, Rachel had made Chris feel so welcome in such a short time, Chris was also enamoured with little Allisa – Michele who was looking more and more like a miniature Rachel every day.

The first night Chris came over for dinner, Rachel answered the door, giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek, before sending him into the nursery where Finn was changing Allisa after her bath.

He stood in the doorway not wanting to intrude on the special time the two were having, his face forming into the same dimpled half smile that the man in the nursery had. He looked around the room, a soft lemon color on the top half of the wall and the bottom the same lemon and wide white stripes. The join in the middle covered by a wallpaper border of rainbows and cute teddy bears some wearing blue or yellow bow ties, other's with little pink fairy wings attached to their backs sitting on clouds, which seemed to float along the wall. He went quiet all of a sudden when he noticed the white crib along the far wall, next to the white rocking chair, the rainbow mobile was turning slowly around, the tiny brown-eyed brunette baby laying on her change table. Focusing her full attention on the miniature figures lazily moving to the soft music, rather than her daddy, who was deftly changing her diaper and dressing her in a soft pink-footed sleeper. Softly singing an old journey song but when he heard the words,

"_Highway run  
into the midnight sun  
Wheels go round and round  
you're on my mind  
Restless hearts  
Sleep alone tonight  
sendin' all my love  
along the wire."  
_

His mind shifted back to when he was the man standing over the change table and the color scheme was white and blue, and how he was so proud that he could change his son's diaper and how happy he was, at the soft teary look on his wife's face when he proudly presented her with the box that held the rainbow mobile, that he had chosen and brought all by himself. He remembers the Tuesday afternoon he was home on leave and how he and Carole, spent the time whilst he put the crib together just talking about the hopes and dreams they had for their baby , and he distinctly remembers Carole saying how she hoped their baby was a boy who would be just as handsome and brave as his daddy, and how he put down his tools and walked over to her, kissing her deeply before pressing his hands around her 8th month pregnant belly , chuckling when he felt the baby doing somersaults, and saying how much he loved both of them but was sure that their Finn –Christopher would be a better man than him as he would have the best, most beautiful Mommy in the entire universe, the memories bring tears to his cinnamon eyes. He hates himself for the time with Finn that he threw away, but vows to himself to make amends for his mistakes (with Finn and Rachel's permission of course) by spending as much time as possible with his grand-daughter, he has heard the sad story about Rachel's parents, and feels so bad for her, he knows that Finn must have gone through something similar, even though he was alive, but hopefully they can put all of their unhappy pasts behind them and start again.

"You sound good kiddo; it's good to know you appreciate the classics… Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt, but Rachel sent me through"

"Oh hey Dad, no it's cool man, come on in and say hi to your grand-daughter who now smells much more like a lady should instead of a stinky football player, Hey Ali- roo look who has come to see you."

He confidently picks up Allisa and places her in Chris's arms after kissing her cheek, and as Chris looks down at the baby in his arms another tear make its way down his cheek as he is presented with a miniature dimpled smile. He leans down and gently presses his lips against the baby's tiny forehead before lifting his head and turning to his son, whose eyes are misty, before saying softly "Thank you Finn for giving me a second chance." Finn just nods, claps him on the shoulder, as he wipes his tears away and walks away to go and help Rachel in the kitchen. Leaving Chris with Allisa, 10 minutes later when Finn came to tell him dinner was ready, he finds the two Hudson's, in the rocking chair, the elder one, softly singing '_Somewhere over the rainbow'_, his audience fast asleep her little face snuggled into his neck, her hand tightly fisting his shirt and his cheek resting gently on the top of her head, a pink blanket tucked around her tiny body and his large hand that covered her entire back, moving in gentle circles.

"Hey Man, dinner's ready, do you want to put her in her crib, or shall I?"

"Can I?"

"Of course, here let me just put the side down." Finn quietly slides down the side of the crib and motions Chris to lay Allisa down pointing to the rolled up rug that they put behind her so she stays on her side while sleeping. Chris pulls up the blankets and tucks them around her, as he straightens up he runs his fingers lovingly over the rainbow and clouds carved into the wood, even the teeth marks on the side bar that he slides back into place, whispering "goodnight angel."

Dinner was very enjoyable and Chris made a point of saying that he can see why Finn fell for her besides the fact she is beautiful, she is an excellent cook, which made her blush. He offered to help with the dishes saying that he was sure two ex soldiers could handle a few plates without too much trouble. Rachel left the men to it while she went and checked on Allisa then relaxed on the sofa, the TV showing a rerun of an early 'Friends' episode, it was a favourite of her dads, and apparently she was named after the character in it.

Before she even realized she had fallen asleep she was being gently shaken awake and Finns soft voice in her ear telling her to wake up, and go to bed. She makes a noise of agreement as he helps her stand up. Chris was making a move to go home as he had to get ready for work, and after apologising to him for falling asleep while he was here, she gives him a plate of leftovers and presses a kiss on his cheek, whispering in his ear, "to please not be a stranger and thank you for coming as she knows how much it meant to Finn." She checks on the baby once more, leaving a soft kiss on her tiny forehead, she makes sure the baby monitor is on walks out leaving the door ajar, and changes into another one of Finn's old McKinley t-shirts and low cut panties, thankful that her body is nearly healed and she won't need to wear the bulky pads for much longer. She was more tired than she thought because when Finn slipped in beside her 30 minutes later after seeing his dad down stairs and catching the last quarter of a football game, she didn't even wake up, she just rolled over and snuggled against his firm naked chest.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~33333333333333~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It was the Saturday of Kurt and Blaine's wedding, they had originally wanted it to be on Valentine's Day but the celebrant they had chosen was fully booked so they took the next available day he had which was the 17th. Surprisingly neither Kurt or Blaine were the nervous ones .That was Rachel, she was worried that because she hadn't lost all of the extra weight gained during her pregnancy, the beautiful soft pink knee length, strapless sheath dress wouldn't look right. Kurt told her countless times that he had designed it with extra room because if Allisa had come when she was due, Rachel would have been bigger anyway , so to please stop worrying everything will be just perfect as he has waited a long time to marry Blaine and can't wait till 11am to be Kurt Hummel-Anderson . The wedding service and reception was to be held at a restaurant owned by a couple who were very good friends of Blaine's, whom he met in collage, Stefan and Blake Simons. They had opened their business, (Stefan was the chef and Blake was the bar and wait staff manager) a couple of years ago, as a venue for not only gay couples, but anyone who wanted a classy intimate setting to celebrate their special day or just somewhere to go and have a fun evening, a couple of times a month they held what was known as 'free mike night's' where people from all walks of life could get up on stage and 'do their thing'. Some have been a lot better than other but like Stefan and Blake have always said, if you have the balls and the dream to get up on stage in front of a crowd you deserve your 5 minutes of fame.

Carole, Ben and Kurt's dad Burt and his partner of 12 months a lovely lady by the name of Margaret Blackthorn, who like Burt had accepted and loved regardless a gay child, and been alone for a long time after losing her husband in a freak work accident at a lumber yard in Georgia. Where they had both grown up and raised a family of 3 daughters, the youngest Becky-Lee, who had struggled with her sexuality since she realized at age 12 she was different, but has since found a wonderful woman to share her life with and are very happy, excitedly awaiting the birth of their first baby in 6 months time. Burt, Margaret, Ben and Carol had arrived two days before and were among the small but intimate gathering of family and friends. Carole was also more than happy to babysit her granddaughter, as Rachel would be busy assisting Kurt and Finn was Blaine's best man.

At 10:55am, Rachel walked down the aisle strewn with mixed colored rose petals, in her soft pink dress, her hair a tumble of curls falling down her back and a single pink rose bud pinned over her right ear, her hands filled with her bouquet of mixed multi colored roses. Rachel had her eyes focused on her tall handsome husband standing at the end of the aisle next to her teary-eyed brother. Blaine looked very much the dashing groom, in his black tuxedo and soft pink bow tie. When Rachel reached the end of the aisle, instead of moving straight to her spot she stops in front of Blaine. Stretching up on her toes to press her lips to his cheek and wrap both arms around his neck, whispering how much she loves him and how happy she is to share this very special day with him, and how Dad's would be so very proud he has taken this step. Her whispering must not have been as quiet as she thought because the assembled guest's voiced their support as well. She giggles and steps away wiping her wrist across her cheek, just as she turns around to face the door, it opens to allow a beaming Kurt dressed impeccably in a dark tux; soft white shirt with a straight tie in a darker shade of pink, his lapel sported a small spray of miniature pink roses. One arm looped through the arm of a proud as punch Burt, his other holding a single deep red rose in his left hand, slowly making their way down the aisle to, _Elvis Presley's The Wonder of you,_ softly playing over the stereo.

_When no-one else can understand me  
When everything I do is wrong  
You give me hope and consolation  
You give me strength to carry on  
And you're always there to lend a hand  
In everything I do  
That's the wonder  
The wonder of you  
And when you smile the world is brighter  
You touch my hand and I'm a king  
Your kiss to me is worth a fortune  
Your love for me is everything  
I'll guess I'll never know the reason why  
You love me like you do  
That's the wonder  
The wonder of you_

The music had faded into the background and by the time Kurt and Burt reached the end both were crying openly, before Burt passed his son's hand to his soon to be husband he hugged him tightly and sob- whispered how much he loves Kurt and how proud he is of both young men and wished his Mom could have been here to see him marry the love of his life. He hugged both Kurt and Blaine again before making his way to his seat in the front row and taking hold of Margaret's hand and squeezing it, he pulls the handkerchief from his breast pocket and dabs at his eyes, the proud smile never leaving his face. The service was a simple one with both men simply expressing their love and thanks to the other for being there and making their life so very happy, and promising to spend the rest of their lives making sure the other was safe. As soon the celebrant announced Kurt and Blaine as one and they could now kiss, the cheering and applause was so loud it drowned out the background music.

The rest of the afternoon was spent dancing and singing, and enjoying the fantastic food, Blake had kept the pink champagne flowing, along with Stefan who had done a fantastic job, with the delicious food. He had spent hours whipping up hundreds of canapés, and other assorted hors d'oeuvre's and small petit fours, Kurt's favourite little fancy cake, when Burt is offered the tray by a wait person, he smiles fondly, his eyes leaking tears again as he takes a couple, he squeezes Margaret's hand at her concerned look to let her know he was alright.

He was remembering,_ the first tea party he and Kurt had in the back garden after a failed bike riding lesson when Kurt was about 6 or 7 years old. It was not that long after his Elizabeth had passed and he was trying to be both mom and dad for young Kurt. Burt knew his son was different, when Kurt took no interest in boys' things, but asked for a pair of tap shoes for his birthday one year but he didn't care. He loved him he just worried about Kurt being accepted by the rest of the world. Burt's thought then moved forward to when Kurt was in High school, and wanted to sing a song in glee club that was intended for a woman. Kurt practiced nonstop till he reached the required High F, but when he found out that Burt had been receiving anonymous phone calls that contained homophobic slurs and threatened his Dads business. Kurt withdrew from the competition, Burt had even fought with the school Principal and_ glee _club director to allow Kurt to try out for the solo spot and was thankful he was given the chance_. But as he watches his son now dancing with his husband he knows that as long as there is love in this world anything is possible, and he knows Eliza would have been so very proud of her boy and of him for doing the best he could.

Just before 5:30pm Rachel managed to drag her husband up to the stage to sing their favourite song much to the delight of Carole, watching over Allisa who was asleep in her pram, ignorant of the merriment and happiness for her Uncle's going on around her. Finn was a bit nervous singing in front of people he didn't know but as always just one look into his tiny wife's big brown eyes, had him doing whatever she wanted. The music started and he cleared his throat, apologizing in advance for any damage done to people's ears.

"_Highway run  
Into the midnight sun  
Wheels go round and round  
You're on my mind  
Restless hearts  
Sleep alone tonight  
Sendin' all my love  
Along the wire_

They say that the road  
Ain't no place to start a family  
Right down the line  
It's been you and me  
And lovin' a music man  
Ain't always what it's supposed to be

Oh girl you stand by me  
I'm forever yours, faithfully

Circus life  
Under the big top world  
We all need the clowns  
To make us smile  
Through space and time  
Always another show  
Wondering where I am  
Lost without you

And being apart ain't easy on this love affair  
Two strangers learn to fall in love again  
I get the joy  
Of rediscovering you  
Oh girl, you stand by me  
I'm forever yours, faithfully

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Faithfully, I'm still yours  
I'm forever yours  
Ever yours, faithfully."

As they finished they were stood face to face and the emotion that always gets Finn's heart pumping, when he hears that song simply took him over and he leant down to kiss his wife amid cheers and requests for an encore. He laughingly declined on their behalf saying they had a baby to get home, but with enough requests, he was sure the newly minted Mr and Mr Hummel - Anderson would love to get up and sing something. Finn and Rachel made their way to the happy couple to let them know they were going home. But would come back tomorrow and collect the wedding presents that Blake had locked in his office. Kurt and Blaine were heading off to Barbados for a 3 week honeymoon in the morning so they would see them on their return and told the two of them again how much they loved them Rachel gave Blaine an extra big hug. Their parents were also starting to make a move they had all become friends after meeting at Finn and Rachel's wedding and enjoyed reacquainting with each other, and as they were all staying in the same hotel decided to go somewhere together for dinner to spend some 'old peoples time'. So as goodbyes were exchanged and a few more hugs and kisses the seven new family members all went their separate ways, well three climbed in a cab and headed towards Manhattan and four headed towards an eighties themed bar that played a lot of good music that one of Burt's employees had told him about knowing how much his boss liked that kind of music along with a good feed and a beer Carole and Ben both said that sounded like a great idea.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~333333333333333~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

A week or so after the wedding and all the excitement had calmed down, Carole and Ben had returned to Lima. Insisting they be sent weekly videos of Allisa. Rachel was just about fully recovered and told Finn she wanted some fresh air, so she decided to take Allisa out in her pram for a walk to the park, Finn had been so busy at home doing everything, she wanted to give him some time to himself, so she dressed both herself and Allisa up warmly made sure she had her cell, purse and a bottle of expressed breast milk in the pink diaper bag also containing spare diapers and clothes as well as wipes and powder. She assured Finn they would be ok "It's just the park Finny, what can happen?"

"Just stay in the open areas and on the sidewalks ok? I'll miss you, call me if you need me, I love you both."

"We love you too don't we baby girl, Allisa just gurgles at her mother and dribbles into her blanket, Rachel giggles and says "See Finny she loves her Daddy she is taking after him already"

"Go on take your walk and leave the poor neglected house husband to do the chores and be alone." At his pout Rachel laughs out loud and walks across the living room to press a kiss against his pouty lips while one hand finds its way to his groin gently rubbing it. He groans as they break apart "Oh great not only do I get to do all the chores, but I have to do them with Finn Jr at attention."

Another musical giggle, "well at least you won't be alone baby, see you later, I love both of you." And with that she and the pram disappear out the door.

An hour later he hears the doorman buzz to ask him to come down stairs as Mrs Hudson has just got home and is very upset but he can't understand what the matter is. Cursing, Finn grabs his keys and rushes down stairs wondering what the hell happened to make Rachel so upset. He reaches the lobby to find her sobbing into Ted the doorman's chest, Allisa asleep in her pram amidst her cocoon of blankets, unaware of what is bothering her momma.

Finn nods to Ted in thanks and gently pulls his tiny, sobbing wife into his arms "Rach, What happened baby? Tell me what's wrong, is Bug ok? Come on baby girl I'm going crazy here, lets go home and you can tell me what has upset you ok?" He feels a nodding motion against his chest.

Ted presses the elevator door button and wheels the pram in when it opens while Finn just about carries Rachel inside. Another nod of thanks and the door closes, Finn willing the elevator to go faster as it makes the trip up to their floor.

Once inside, he wheels the pram next to the sofa then sits down gently pulling Rachel onto his lap and lifting her teary face to his only to see a puffy red mark on her right cheek.

"Fuck, Rach what happened baby?"

"W-well Ali and I had a nice walk to the park and we found a nice warm spot out of the wind, and I was telling her about the trees and why they have no leaves in winter…, I mean I know she doesn't understand but she seems to like my voice 'cause she smiles a lot and makes happy noises" Rachel pauses to take a calming breath as Finn nods because he knows just hearing her momma's voice can make Ali stop crying in an instant.

"Go on babe"

"OK well um… we were er… just watching the wind blow a kite about, Ali was fascinated, it was a bird shape, and I was watching her little face so intently I didn't see the kid come up from behind and reach for my purse that was hanging off the handle of the pram, a-and when I realised what was going on I jumped up and tried to grab it back, because it had everything in it ,L-lainey's house keys , Ali's first pictures from the hospital…, and um… well I had hold of one handle and this kid who couldn't have been more than 12 years old, I couldn't even tell if it was a boy or a girl. Well they swore at me and called me names for not just giving my bag up and then just punched me in the face. Then a man walking his dog nearby yelled at the kid to leave me alone, and they took off into the crowd at the free concert or whatever it was over at the rotunda. The man made sure I was ok and that we weren't hurt, he made me sit for a while and have a drink of water, he did ask if I needed help to get home, but I said no I was alright as I lived close by. He asked if I was sure, I said I was, and very grateful for his help, but he walked me to the edge of the park anyway and waited with us till I could get a cab he did give me a business card with his name on it, so I must call him or something to let him know we got home safe. Oh Finny it was awful, Ali was crying and it took a while to calm her down, she finally fell asleep in the cab. Oh honey…, I don't like feeling unsafe, I mean… how can we even think to let Ali go out, or with friends later on, if the park isn't even safe in the middle of the day?"

Finn knows it seems a bit like giving in to the bad guys, but he doesn't give a fuck, he needs is to know his family is going to be safe when he is not around.

"Oh baby I'm so sorry this is the second freakin' time you've been the victim of a damn bag snatcher and both times, I wasn't there. What is the good of having a freakin' police officer and ex soldier for a husband if I cannot protect you from punk assed kids who think it is easier to steal from people than get a job? I don't know if I can keep going out every day to work, to try to keep these kids off the street, but leave you and Allisa unprotected, god…. If anything happened to you again or Allisa, I think I would go crazy…," as he takes a breath his cinnamon eyes lock onto Rachel's dark chocolate ones and he can feel the emotion swirling about, it is then he decides to voice his thoughts about relocating back to Lima.

"You know I've been thinking since you were hurt in the subway…, what do you think about moving to Lima…?" Rachel looks over at Ali still asleep snuggled in her blankets safe in her pram, then looks back at her husband bitting her bottom lip, a thoughtful expression on her puffy face.

"Permanently you mean?" Finn nods "But honey your job…, my job…, your Dad, Lainey…?"

I don't mean we have to move right now this minute, but I mean we already own the house and it has a big yard where bug can play safe and that big ass tree, and you know Mom and Ben are just around the block, and I'm sure the police force in Columbus or Cincci or even Dayton, could use another detective, those towns are growing all the time, even Lima, but they're not as big as New York, I don't think Lima will ever get out of control like the bigger places but from what I've read on the Lima Police Dept, web site and news feeds they have their fair share of trouble and all my training would still be put to good use, and there is always opportunities for promotion, if I want to get further up the chain of command, and good grade school teachers are always in demand if and when you want to go back to work. I know it seems a bit like we are surrendering to the enemy, but I don't care, I just need to know you and Ali are going to be safe."

He watches her face as a myriad of emotions pass over it, before continuing his speech, "and Chris could still be part of our lives, we can visit him and our other friends here on holidays and they can come out to visit with us, plus I know Mom would love to be closer to us. I'm just asking you to think about it please baby 'cause every time something happens to you, I think maybe I'm not doing my job very well…. and it kills me. Thinking of what could happen to you, we have already had that trouble with the stalker, and now these damn bag snatching punks … plus I promised Blaine I'd do whatever I could to keep you safe."

"Oh Finny, how can you say that? You do an excellent job of looking after Lissi and I and I don't want to ever hear you doubt yourself again, we are so very proud to be with you and as Allisa grows and learns more about people she will know her Daddy is the most brave, honest and loving man in the whole world. But if it worries you that much I will look into transferring my teacher's registration and maybe send out some feelers to some schools out there. I must admit it would make me happy being closer to Mom and Ben, and you are right that … (she looks over to see that Allisa hasn't woken to hear her curse) big ass tree is in need of some building improvements. You know when we were there last thanksgiving and I went for that walk remember," he nods "Well I had a plan in my head how we would furnish the house. The antique sideboard that was my Dads would sit in the entry hall, under the painting of the tulips Kurt did for me years ago. Then at Christmas a big tree in front of the bay window in the living room, the open fire warming the whole room, our kids laying around on the rug in front of it while we snuggle on the sofa. One whole wall in the hallway filled with family pictures all in dark wooden frames. I could see a white porch swing that we would sit in on warm summer nights, watching the world go by , enjoying the scent of the roses wafting across the yard, and don't forget the studio above the garage was going to be your 'man cave' for your drum kit and sports and stuff. I think it must be a sign, 'cause even the number is important, number 5, it was your jersey number in high school, it is our apartment number, there were a lot of 5's in your old address and I want 2 more babies down the track a bit so that will make 5 Hudson's. If it will ease your mind about our safety then it can't be a wrong decision."

"Thank you baby for thinking about it, I know you have lived in the big city all your life, and have good friends plus Blaine and Kurt here , but I just worry so much about you and Allisa, and I know millions of families grow up here , and have no problems, but my job could be a reason some punk decides to take revenge on me through you, one day and that scares the shit out of me, I don't want you and our kids to be afraid of going out and doing normal things…. So just thankyou baby I love you so much."

Just as Finn was leaning in to press a deep kiss on Rachel's mouth, sounds from the pram alerted her parents that Allisa- Michele Hudson was awake and now wanted attention, Finn snuck in a kiss anyway before Rachel made to get up, but groaned as he put his hands around her hips and gently pulled her back down onto his lap, she giggled and kissed him again before squirming to get up, her thigh pressing against Finn jnr, as she stood to attend to their daughter, wheeling the pram into Allisa's room.

As she picks Allisa up from her pram, she scrunches her nose at the aroma wafting from the bundle of blankets and calls out from the nursery. "Finny can you please get Lissi's bath ready, it smells like it is mommies, turn to change the stinky diaper. Hey there baby girl, how does a nice warm bath sound Hmm? Daddy might even sing for you, you like it when he sings don't you? you are one very lucky little girl you know, both uncle Lainey and Kurt, sing so lovely, Daddy has a very sexy voice when he sings… well when he sings to me at least, you only get his Daddy voice, and even Granddaddy Chris has a very nice voice, they are all very talented, and I know that because I'm very talented too, did you know when Uncle Kurt and I were in high school we won a big competition with a beautiful song called 'For Good' would you like me to sing some, while we wait for your bath ? It really does need Uncle Kurt's voice to balance it out but I'm sure I can do it ok," Allisa just gurgles and claps her pudgy hands, as her Momma clears her throat and starts to sing softly,

"_I'm limited just look at me  
I'm limited  
And just look at you  
You can do all I couldn't do  
Because now it's up to you for both of us  
Now it's up to you_

I've heard it said  
That people come into our lives  
For a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are led to those  
Who help us most to grow  
If we let them  
And we help them in return  
But I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today  
Because I knew you

Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a Sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But  
Because I knew you  
I have been changed for good

It well may be  
That we may never meet again  
In this lifetime  
So let me say before we part  
So much of me  
Is made of what I learn from you  
You'll be with me  
Like a handprint on my heart  
And now whatever way our stories end  
I know you have rewritten mine  
By being my friend

Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind of the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a sky bird  
In a distant wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But  
Because I knew you  
Because I knew you  
I have been changed for good

And just to clear the air  
I ask forgiveness  
For the things I've done you've blamed me for

But then, I guess  
We know there's blame to share

And none of it seems to matter anymore

Like a comet pulled from orbit Like a ship blown from its mooring  
As it passes a Sun By a wind of the sea  
Like a stream that meets a boulder Like a seed dropped by a bird  
Halfway through the wood In the wood

Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
I do believe I have been changed for the better

because I knew you  
I have been changed  
for good."

The sound of clapping carries from the door, and when Rachel turns around with a wiggly Ali wrapped in a hooded pink towel to find her tall strong husband with a tear running down his cheek, and one hand now pressed against his heart. "Every time I hear you sing babe, I can feel it, right here."

Rachel and Allisa are now stood in front of Finn in the nursery doorway, and as Rachel reaches one hand out to use her thumb to wipe away Finn's tear, her soft voice whispers, "You can kiss me if you want to."

"I want to." Finn wraps both his arms around his world and as his lips make contact with Rachel's, she moans and tries to deepen the kiss but Ali is impatient for her bath, and kicks her father in the tummy letting her parents know this is her time, they pull apart both giggling and pointing a finger at the other saying at the same time "She is your daughter."

That night when Finn and Rachel were snuggled together in their king sized bed, they talked some more about relocating their lives to Finn's home town of Lima Ohio, the couple decided to keep it to themselves until they had made inquiries regarding their jobs, but they were both in agreement that Lima was a safe place to bring up a family, and as long as they were happy, and healthy that's all that mattered.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~333333333333~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

One Tuesday, three weeks after their conversation about Lima, Rachel had some spare time just after Allisa had gone down for her mid morning nap, she was staying awake a lot more now as she was nearly 4 months old. Rachel and Finn had discussed at length the pros and con's about relocating to Lima. Rachel had made enquires with the Ohio department of Education regarding her New York district teachers licence and what she was required to do in order to be able to teach in Ohio. The initial information she received instructed her to apply for Ohio registration and send any supporting documentation of her experience and college results and as many references as possible. It took her a couple of hours to find all the paper work and after scanning it and attaching it to a covering letter put it all in a file on her laptop labelled 'OHIO', so when she had collected everything she would send it as one file. She then sent an email to her principal at 'Riverview Public School' explaining the reason behind her request and asked him to send her the requested document by email ASAP. She also told him that as she was on Maternity leave for another couple of months, she would make sure to let him know as soon as she could when she would actually be leaving, to give him plenty of time to find her replacement. She even found her old Glee Club teacher, Mr Schuester, by doing a search on the education department web site who she was surprised to find, was still directing the glee club at her old school, and also sent him an e-mail explaining her request.

Finn had spoken to Captain Posen on his return to work after his paternity leave, and explained why he wanted to relocate to Lima Ohio. As a family man himself (although his children were all adults with kids of their own now) the Captain understood Finn's dilemma and said even though he would be very sorry to see such a good cop go, he knew family safety and happiness was everything. Saying that if a man spends his time stressing about his family he can't do his job properly, and he had seen too many good marriages and families fall apart, over the years because of the stress and dangerous nature of the job. He promised to have a word with an old buddy of his who was the chief of Police in Columbus, he said he didn't think with Finn's past both in the army and NYPD that he would have much trouble transferring, there might be a few exams and stuff but with his experience Finn should be ok.

Finn thanked the Captain but asked him to keep this conversation on the down low for the time being at least until everything had been sorted.

Life went on for the Hudson family; time was spent with family and friends. In late June, an invitation to dinner at the same restaurant Kurt and Blaine held their wedding, was received from Puck and Liz. While the small group of 10 or so, assembled at the venue, sipping on champagne, chatting amongst themselves. The doors opened suddenly and in walked , to the strong opening drum beat of '_Van Halen's Hot for Teacher' _dressed in a dark suit and stunning cream colored lace knee length dress and clutching a small posy of mixed summer flowers in her right hand were Puck and Liz. Gasps and open jaws greeted the couple as they made their way to the front table, laughing at the shocked and bewildered expressions on the faces of their friends. Puck loops his arm around Liz's waist and pulls her as close as possible next to him, before clearing his throat.

"Hey guys thanks for coming, I 'spose you just thought this was a dinner to 'just catch up' huh?, well the Puckmeister has some news, My hot teacher here and I got married at city hall this afternoon and this is our 'reception' if you will." As the shocked faces turn to beaming smiles and grins, Puck and Liz wave their left hands in the air to prove they did indeed get married. Amid the cheers and applause, Rachel and Finn make their way across the room to be the first to congratulate the new couple.

Rachel wraps her arms around Liz and says in an emotional voice." Why didn't you tell anyone…? Oh, never mind that now… I'm so very happy for you two, congratulations"

"Thank you so much Rach, we just decided to go for it I mean we have been engaged since July, and you know he wanted to do the honourable thing and make and honest woman out of me. So at least his Mom won't be too disappointed her grandchild will have married parents even if her daughter in law isn't Jewish."

"A baby…! Rachel squeals with delight well that is even better" Congratulations Noah, on finally getting a lovely woman to marry you and becoming a father, now at least you might calm down your wild ways completely."

"Aw come on Berry, your just upset that the Puckerone is off the market, I told you ages ago, before you hitched your wagon to Finnocence there. That you could have had a shot but you turned down the stud machine, and now it's off the shelf, so you'll just have to spend the rest of your life with a mediocre substitute, dreaming about what could have been."

"Hey there is nothing mediocre about me dude," Finn pouts and punches Puck in the arm "You did get the giant bit right though, right Rach?"

Rachel looks at Liz and both women roll their eyes smiling at the men's, teasing banter, before taking hold of his hand and squeezing it "Yes honey you are a giant but I love you anyway, we'll leave you guys and catch up later ok?" Finn graces his tiny wife with his sexy side smile before bending his neck and kissing her cheek. A soft love struck look on his face.

"Yeah Liz, Puck congrats, Good luck Liz, with him and a baby…, you will have your hands full, just as well you are a strong woman, though I hope the baby is more you than him."

"Thanks guys, enjoy your selves."

As Rachel and Finn makes their way back to their table and get another drink, they sit and enjoy the party catching up with a few police colleagues and their partners and a couple of other teachers from school who Rachel hasn't seen much since she's been on maternity leave. After about an hour and a half Rachel leans into Finn's side and says she just wants to call Blaine to check on Ali ( tonight is the first night they had gone out without their baby and Rachel was worrying) even though she knew their baby would be perfectly safe. Finn just nods and takes her hand to help her up from the table and after making their way to a semi quiet corner, smiling at Noah's antics on the dance floor, he stands next to her with one arm wrapped around her waist sipping on his beer and listening to the one sided conversation.

"Hi Lainey, it's me how is our Ali-roo?"

"She did? Gosh she is so clever; make sure you catch it next time... Yes the dinner is lovely but it was a wedding dinner, yeah Liz and Noah got married at City Hall this afternoon…I know and the exciting thing is she is 3 months pregnant…, ok Lainey I will pass on your congratulations…, that's just what Finny said to her, ok we'll be by to collect our bug in a couple of hours, thanks, love you, bye."

"What did Lissi do babe?" Rachel looks up at Finn's puzzled face and cups his face in her tiny hands saying in her proud momma voice.

"Lainey said he had her on a rug on the floor she was on her back kicking her little legs and waving her arms about, playing with that care bears play gym that Kurt brought her to keep at their house, you know that has the mirror and rattle and squeeze toys on straps?"

Finn is nodding "yeah she sure loves that thing"

"Well she was playing under that for a good 10 minutes Lainey said and when he got up to answer the phone and came back … our clever Ali-roo had rolled over on to her hands and knees and was trying to crawl, over to the edge of the rug to grab hold of her tigger toy."

"She did? Did he take a photo or video? Oh my god baby she _is_ clever I think I want to go home and see our baby girl…, Rach, do you think Liz and Puck would be mad if we left early?"

"No I don't think so, I don't know that many people here, apart from the ones we have already talked to, and anyway we can always have them over for dinner before we leave for Lima, let's go and say bye."

When Finn and Rachel arrived by cab at the Hummel- Anderson apartment, hoping to see their baby, they were slightly disappointed as little Miss Allisa-Michele Hudson was fast asleep in her pram. They stayed for coffee and told the guys all about the wedding, before going home and climbing into bed. However, sleep was the last thing on Rachel's mind as she snuggled close to her husband. Combing her small fingers through the dark hair that covered his chest, before gently rubbing them over the bumpy scar underneath his left collarbone. Then following the trail of hair that led from his belly button into his pyjama pants. Smiling into his neck when she heard his breath hitch and felt his firm body shudder with the same electric current that ran through her own every single time she touched him.

"Have you found something you like Mrs Hudson?" his voice filled with lust as he grips her hips and pulls her on top of his body, her hair falling like a curtain around their heads, he reached his neck up to press his warm soft lips against hers and as he did his tongue snaked out to rub along the seam of hers, as if asking for permission to enter, she opened her mouth moaning as their tongues met in a passionate tangle, his hands leaving her hips and slowly making their way up her sides and sliding across her back tugging at the hem of her silky tank top, until they found her bare skin, causing a groan to escape his otherwise occupied lips. He feels her nod against his mouth and reaches up to push her top off completely before flipping them over and leaving a trail of butterfly kisses down her neck and across her shoulders, he lifts his head and makes eye contact silently asking if he can continue. Rach just nods and arches her back slightly in invitation for him to proceed with his task. The moan that escapes her puffy lips when his attach themselves to a hard nipple goes straight to his dick. They have made love a few times since Allisa was born 6 months ago, and have been intimate in other ways but he is still nervous in case he hurts her, although she always assures him, (usually by way of her small hand rubbing his dick), that she is well and truly healed.

"It is ok baby, you won't hurt me, I need you baby please"

He gives a firm nod and carries on with his ministrations one hand caressing her left breast while his mouth reattaches to her right one. Sucking gently and leaving little kisses all over, after a few minutes changing sides chuckling as a few drops of milk escape, he uses his tongue to lick them off before lifting his head and whispering softly, that no wonder Lissi likes to eat so much it tastes good. Rach smiles and runs her hands through his hair pulling his face back to hers so she can reach his lips, murmuring that she loves him so much and needs him now. Another kiss and he climbs off the bed to remove his pants, his aroused wife doing the same, as he reaches for a condom from the side table drawer. She opens her arms to him silently saying it is more than ok, he sheathes his already rock hard dick and joins his stunning wife on their bed. He kisses her again as he tenderly presses into her still tight core the matching moans that fill the air making him feel at home and that everything is right with the universe. She lifts her hips urging him on, so he gently begins to thrust his hips getting faster at her whispered request "for him to give her more please baby". As he pulls nearly all the way out before sliding in repeatedly, he can feel her tightening around him and knows she is nearly there. He gives another couple of hard thrusts, and before he falls over the edge and takes her with him, his eyes find and lock onto her big chocolate ones. Silently he mouths the words, he has said to her everyday they have been together, I love you. Rachel reaches her face closer to his and whispers in his ear "she loves him too forever", and with those few words, he explodes inside her and feels her own release against his now softening member. He stays still for a few minutes to regain his breath before pressing a soft loved filled kiss on her puffy lips and moving off her to go to the bathroom and clean off. He slips his robe on and quietly makes his way to the nursery to check on Allisa, smiling when he sees her snuggled up against her pink teddy bear, her tiny thumb in her mouth. Her little chest gently moving up and down with her soft breathing, he kisses two fingers and presses them against her forehead, before making his way back to Rachel, climbing back into bed and smiling into her hair as he pulls her sleeping body into his side and whispers, that he loves her.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~33333333333333333~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

By the last month of summer, everything employment wise is in order for the move to Lima, Rachel heard back in the affirmative and has been offered a position at 'Lima Park Public School' when the new school year for 2018/19 started in September. As a 2nd, grade teacher on a job share with another woman who has also just returned from maternity leave, meaning Rachel would work Monday and Tuesday. While Melody Greenwood, would work the rest of the week. Rachel was also offered the choir and drama directors position, that she would run on Wednesday's, thanks in part due to her experience and glowing references from Mr Schuester, who as well as previously being the director of a well-known, competition winning glee club, was also on the board of education in New York, which deals with the arts curriculum in schools. He sent a private letter to Rachel sending her his and his wife Emma's congratulations on her marriage and new baby and was very pleased to hear how she was doing he also asked her to pass on his very best wishes to Kurt and Blaine, he enclosed a photo of himself and Emma and their two teenage boys, who were spitting images of him down to the dimple in their chins, though they did have Emma's red hair. She sent a letter in response including a couple of photos of her little family and one of Kurt and Blaine taken just after they returned from their honeymoon, also telling him that the two men were hoping to either adopt or find a suitable surrogate very soon as they were anxious to become parents.

Likewise Finn had been fortunate in gaining a position as a detective 2nd grade with the Lima Police Department as the previous officer was due to retire in November. He was required to sit a refresher police procedural exam and weapons testing at the firing range, when they arrived in Lima to make sure he was up to speed on Ohio's Police laws, and a physical examination but there wasn't really much difference, as the two police departments have in place what is called a reciprocal officer exchange program. There wasn't a lot of difference in the pay rate either. He was lucky to have a week and a half of unused leave that he could not transfer to the Lima police department. The time was used to pack up the apartment and say their goodbye's to their friends in Manhattan. On the Saturday and Sunday before the moving van was due to arrive on the Monday morning; Rachel had been able to go through the storage unit where Blaine had put a lot of their Dad's antique furniture and boxes of personal items. She found the side board she wanted as well as a couple of lamps and side tables and the old wooden porch swing she remembers from her childhood, along with a couple of boxes of knick-knacks, books and vinyl records. A beaming smile appeared on her face when she found tucked away at the back, her old cane doll's pram, and wooden dolls house, and little suitcase full of bits and pieces that went with it. Even her tea table was there, but they could wait until Allisa was older. There were a few other things she wanted, but decided to hold off on taking them now. The movers that collected her Daddies things met the interstate movers at their apartment and transferred the items into the big truck.

Finn and Rachel were lucky in that they didn't have to try and sell the apartment, as Finn's buddy Sam Evans from the station and his wife Mercedes were looking to move, because they were hoping to become pregnant, in the very near future and decided their one bedroom place was just not big enough. As soon as Mercedes saw the nursery she was in love with it and couldn't wait to put their own things about. Rachel and Finn had even made them a good deal on the rent, so they knew the couple would take good care of the place, Kurt and Mercedes had become good friends since meeting at the Hudson wedding and now they would be living close by, both were very excited.

Of course Blaine and Rachel spent most of the time they were together in tears because after having pretty much grown up with only each other, after their Dads' died. It was going to be hard being in different states, but they both promised to have regular SKYPE chats timetabled a couple of nights a week and Rachel promised to send weekly video's of Allisa. Blaine also promised he and Kurt would come out to Lima for thanksgiving and maybe Christmas. He knew how much Finn worried about her and the baby in Manhattan, and agreed whole heartedly with his reasoning for relocating to Lima but that didn't mean he wouldn't miss his baby sister a lot. However, he figures as long as she is happy and fulfilled with her family, and career and knowing she would be singing again. As well as teaching kiddies to sing was the icing on the cake, he chuckles to himself as he remembers her growing up always telling anyone who would listen. That she was going to be on Broadway when she grew up, because she was very talented, but somewhere along the way teaching became her dream. It seems she now has a chance to do both and he couldn't be happier for her.

Chris Hudson had volunteered to take a trailer borrowed from Burt Hummel back to Lima with the few things that Rachel didn't want to go in the big van, as the movers wouldn't arrive in Lima until the next day. So early on moving day things like pot plants and granddads mantel clock, and Allisa's crib, bedding, pram and high chair, things she would need straight away, along with a couple of iceboxes with the fridge and freezer contents and the bedding off Finn and Rachel's bed, bag of clothes and bathroom gear. And anything else that was left was loaded into the smaller covered trailer. They were going to stay with Carole and Ben the first night. Chris was meeting up with a friend and his wife in Dayton, but had booked a couple of nights at the Lima Comfort Inn, motel , as he wanted to help with the unloading of the movers truck and move the furniture about in the new house. He would return to Lima and collect the trailer on his way back to New Jersey. He was keen to see how Lima had changed in the years since he left. He was happy Carole had found a good man, and wanted to thank him for taking care of her and Finn. He was hoping to have a long overdue conversation with his ex wife so maybe it was now the right time.

After a long day on the road and many stops, to either feed or change Allisa, the Hudson convoy finally reached their destination and gratefully climbed out of their vehicles' to find an excited Carole waiting on the front porch, tears wetting her cheeks as Rachel unbuckled Ali and asked her while pointing to her mother in law "Who is that baby girl?

When Allisa saw Carole rushing down the steps, she unlatches her little arms from her momma's t-shirt and begins to wave them about nearly whacking Rachel in the face.

"G'ama"

"Hello angel cake how is my precious one?, oh my how you've grown since I saw you last" Allisa throws herself from Rachel's arms across the small space between them into Carole's arms and presses sloppy wet kisses on her Grandma's cheek. Carole tilts her cheek towards Rachel to accept the kiss her daughter in law offered as the younger woman turns back to where the men are standing by the cars. Carole glances up momentarily and locks eyes with Chris Hudson, the man she hasn't seen for over 15 years, she smiles at him, noticing the sad look in his cinnamon eyes and she is reminded again how much Finn looks like his father, and the feelings she always had for the man that had never completely died, again rose to the surface but as what you feel for a good friend rather than a lover. She walks towards him carrying Allisa who is happily babbling in her baby speak, in her ear.

"Hello Chris", she says softly and reaches up to press a soft kiss on the tall mans stubbly cheek, smiling when the dimple that first attracted her appears, "how have you been? You look good."

"Hey Carole, so do you, it's really good to see you too…, I see you have a little monkey attached to you and as he reaches his hand out to tickle Allisa she spins in her Grandma's arms and squeals in excitement and again launches herself forwards , a "Gadadaciss" leaving her mouth

"Hey poppet did you show Grandma your new tooth yet?" She shakes her little head her soft light brown curls flopping about; as he speaks he lifts his long forefinger and presses it against the baby's bottom lip her tiny hand following his.

"Oofs G'ama"

"Oh my you are right Grandad, my goodness Allisa you are getting so big", Carole smiles as her grand-daughter nods again, the famous Hudson dimple gracing her tiny face and her dark brown eyes shining. "How long are you staying for Chris, I'd like to catch up over a coffee or a meal and have a chat…"

"I'd like that very much…, I've got some things I need to say to you too..., I've, er, booked a couple of nights at the Lima comfort Inn, and was thinking of hanging around for a few days, you know to help the kids unpack and such. I have arranged to meet up with an old buddy Tim Osborne over in Dayton, but a bit of time in good ol'e Lima would be nice, plus I'd get to see more of this little monkey", he tickles Allisa again making her break out into another fit of musical giggles, before Rachel and Finn wander over from where they have been politely leaving the older couple alone.

"Well little Miss Ali-roo it must be time for your bath and some dinner what do you think? Rachel asks her daughter, as she takes her from Chris's arms. I hope you have some room I your fridge and freezer Mom 'cause we brought the few things we had as I didn't want to just throw them in the trash."

"Of course why don't we go and sort that out, while the men take the trailer over and park it in the garage, I have the porta-cot for Allisa for tonight so just grab whatever else you need and I'll take this one in and start her bath ok?, Grandma has got some special baby bubble bath just for her little angel cake. I'll see you tomorrow Chris … why don't you come over for dinner 6:30 ish…?"

"I'd like that Carole thank you…," she nods and turns to make her way to the house a wiggly baby in her arms. He clears the emotional lump from his throat, as he watches her, grateful that Carole doesn't appear to hate him, even though she should after all that he put her through, and with a big happy smile plastered on his still handsome face, he turns to Rachel, now what do you need out of the trailer besides the ice boxes?"

The happy smile on Rachel's face is bright as she loops her arm through his and walks towards the trailer where Finn is unloading iceboxes and bedding that they had packed last. She tells the men what else to get out, before grabbing Allisa stuff and reaching up to give Finn a kiss on the lips in thanks, giggling at his moan and pout when she pulls away. Chris is also the recipient of a kiss though his is on the cheek he also gets a hand squeeze and a soft thankyou before she turn away to walk up to the house. Finn watches her for a minute internally groaning at how good her butt and legs look in her little shorts.

A snigger from Chris shakes him from his lustful daze, a clearing of the throat and a bashful look on his flushed face, Finn changes the subject.

"Soo, you and Mom seemed ok…?"

"Yeah, she invited me over for dinner tomorrow night, so she can't hate me too much, though god knows she has enough reason to."

"She never hated you, I think it was more of not knowing how to help you, because you wouldn't let her… well that's what she told me anyway, she also said she never stopped loving you, but she had me to consider and didn't want what you were going through to taint my memories of you. I know we have talked about this a bit before but it took her a long time to get to a place where she felt she could open her heart again and let someone else in. Even so, I don't think the feelings for you ever really went away, Ben just mended the hole in her heart, he is a good man, but your past is important and it will be good for you to take the time to talk about everything. However, I'm glad we could reconnect and Allisa has another granddad… I know Rachel really wishes her Dad's were around, but now she has you, and she loves you, the Hudson line continues, it is all good.

But enough of this mushy stuff, now before we break out the girlie facials and hair braiding stuff and cocktails, let get this trailer over to our house and unloaded before my wife tells me off, 'cause I'm telling you man for such a tiny thing she is one scary lady." Both men chuckle loudly as they shut the tailgate on the trailer and carry the couple of bags and iceboxes up to the house, Finn just letting Rachel know they would be back shortly.

After Finn had directed Chris to Number _5 Parkside Avenue_, and they backed into the driveway, Finn climbed out and unlocked the door of the garage as Chris backed the trailer in. The task only taking the two of them about 10 minutes to unload everything. Finn offered to show Chris through the house, and up stairs to his studio, telling him how he was going to set up his drum kit and turn the room into a 'Man Cave'. Chris just nods and says how proud of Finn he is. He apologizes for the crap he put Finn and Carole through and wants him to know how sincere he is about being a part of their lives again. His slighter taller son just wraps his arms around him and hugs tight, saying softly and in an emotional tone,

"I know Dad, I know, but that is all in the past, let's just focus on the future, we can make up for it now though ok?, and afterall Allisa needs someone to show her how to throw that football, and learn the best field moves, and who better than a 4 time championship winning coach to teach her. Now let's get out of here 'cause I'm starving, are you coming?"

"Not tonight Son, I'll just head to the motel and book in and get an early night, I think. I have to get my mind sorted about what I want to say to your mother, tomorrow night…, does she still like purple roses? Does Ben drink scotch? I thought I could take him a bottle as a thank you, but don't worry I won't be tempted, I can't stand the taste or smell of any sort of Alcohol nowadays. I just stick with plain soda water or cola."

Finn looks at his dad and raises his hand to wipe away a couple of errant tears off his face. Noticing Chris is doing the same, while pulling a handkerchief from his trouser pocket and blowing his nose, Finn just smiles and nods his head,

"Yeah purple ones are still her favourite, and even though you don't have to take him anything, Ben is partial to a drop of '_Chivas-Regal' _over ice."

Finn's cell beeps from the depths of the pocket in his shorts knowing it is his wife he answers it.

"Hey baby… yeah we are done here, Dad is going to drop me home …. No he's going to get an early night…. will do…, love you too see you in a minute… bye." He chuckles as Chris gives him an inquiring look "My wife was making sure you were going to be ok on your own, and that you would get a proper dinner after all your hard work today."

Chris smiles and shakes his head saying fondly "She is so much like I remember your Mom being. You are a lucky man Son, well then I'd better get you home before she sends out a search party, but just before we do I want to thank you again for letting me in and sharing your family with me, I hope I can make for the past somehow."

Finn just nods and clamps a hand over the other mans shoulder, squeezing firmly, saying simply "You already have Dad."

By the time the movers had finished unloading their truck it was late morning and the only things Rachel and Finn really felt like doing were just plugging the fridge and freezer in and assembling their bed, and collapsing into it. But they wanted to get all the furniture in place at least, while Chris was around, and was able to help, and after a good few hours with Rachel directing them, everything was finally placed where she wanted it. Finn had some input as to placement but the majority of the decisions were Rachel's. The only place she wasn't allowed to furnish or decorate was his 'Man cave', which was fine with her. The porch swing even found a home to the right of the front door in a sheltered spot in a corner where the house walls meet, that was protected from the harsh summer sun by the shade of a beautiful old maple tree, but in the winter would be bare and show off its attractive gnarled trunk. Rachel didn't have drapes for the windows yet but they all had cream-colored roman blinds that would suffice for now.

Carole had told Finn about the conversation she had with Chris the night he came for dinner. She said it was a rather emotional one as he kept apologizing for the crap he put her through he and Ben got along very well, and by the end of the night it was like they had known each other for years and were the best of friends. Chris had thanked Ben for looking after herself and Finn, and wanted him to know that he so very happy that Carole had found such a good man to love her. However, he hoped that they could put the past behind them. Chris had expressed an interest in moving closer now that Finn, Rachel, and little Allisa were in Lima. He was still involved with the support groups' for Veterans like he was doing in California. But would like to do something with kids like maybe coaching, as he did before, and had put out a few feelers in Dayton where his buddy lives. Or even something to do with cars, as he was also a qualified mechanic, he was still fit and didn't look too bad for a man touching on 55, so Ben offered to keep an ear open for anything that might suit Chris in the surrounding towns.

The transition to Lima life had been a smooth one. Rach had sent Blaine and Kurt a video message letting them know they had arrived and had been very busy organizing the house, before they both started work. Finn was due to start his new job with the Lima Police department on August 10th. Rachel was due to start at her new school by the 18th, they were both excited about starting their new jobs, but on the other hand, they would both miss their baby girl. The 3 days that Rachel worked Carole was able to care for Allisa, as she only worked part time. When Allisa was a bit, older Finn and Rachel had discussed enrolling her couple of days a week, in the local day care centre. _'Pamela's Poppet's'_ so she could interact with other children , the centre had come highly recommended, by the Principal and Rachel's co - teacher who had used them with her older child and also her new baby son, who was a couple of months younger than Allisa as well as a couple of Finn's new colleagues.

Everyone back in New York had sent regular updates as to how they were all doing. Liz had been having a hard time with morning sickness, but she said Puck was very helpful and treated her as if she was made of glass. She made Rachel and Finn laugh during one SKYPE chat, saying she was nearly ready to punch him because he wouldn't let her lift a finger around the house and she was bored, but as school was nearly ready to go back and she was only slightly queasy first thing in the mornings now it was good. Sam and Mercedes had settled in well to Finn and Rachel's old apartment and were very happy. Blaine and Kurt said they were definitely making the trip west for Thanksgiving and had made plans to make it a mini vacation, maybe even stay for Christmas. When Rachel asked where they would, stay if they came for that long, not that she did not want them around she was just worried that a motel would be expensive. Blaine assured her that accommodation would not be a problem, because they had recently purchased after a quick secret trip to Lima, a penthouse apartment on _Shaunee Drive, _which wasin a very nice family friendly part of Lima, not really that far from Rachel and Finn, and had everything they would need for an extended holiday. What Blaine didn't tell his sister however, was that, he and Kurt had found a very nice woman who had agreed to be their surrogate, and were going through the finer details of the agreement, and once the baby was born, Lima was their first choice to raise their family. Blaine had also put in place his plans to make sure his legal qualifications' would allow him to practice in Ohio. Kurt decided he would take time off full time work to care for the baby, as Blaine's job sometimes took him away from home for days at a time, and was adamant he could continue his fashion design business from home, while corresponding with Paulo, who was now his 2nd in charge at the Manhattan office, via e-mail and video conferences. The two men had everything planned out like any excited prospective new parents, and were very much looking forward to having their own baby to love.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~3333333333~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Rachel was concerned when she heard Finn, one day about 3 months after he had started with the Lima police walk through the door from the garage into the kitchen where she was getting dinner ready, Allisa in her play pen surrounded by her toys 'talking' to them. Grumbling and cursing about jealous sons of bitches and if they got off their lazy ass's they could be in line for promotions as well, instead of taking it out on the new guy, who was just doing his job. As soon as his daughter sees his tall form she squeals "DADDY, HI AISSA UP PEASE" loudly jolting him from his temper fuelled rant

She looks up from the counter where she is chopping the chicken meat for a Thai style curry, and asks in a worried tone. "Finn honey is everything ok?" He makes eye contact with her and just nods his head, gives her a half smile and a look that says I will tell you later.

"Hey baby girl, how is Daddy's little angel, have you been a good girl for Momma?"

As he bends over the side of the playpen to pick up his baby girl, she nods her head so hard, the motion making her brunette curls; escape from the bun Rach had attempted to contain her thick mop of hair in, and tumble all over her face. She presses her tiny mouth against his scruffy cheek, making a face and scrunching her nose, before rubbing her little hand on Finn's cheek and telling him, "Daddy sqawtchy". Then turning to her mother when Finn had carried her over to press a soft kiss on his wife's lips, and a whispered "Hi into her ear" his temper abating immediately on seeing his girls. Allisa again rubs her chubby hands over her daddy's face, patting his un -shaven cheeks and proceeds to inform Rachel "Momma, Daddy sqawtchy, he tickle me."

"He did, are you sure? Maybe Momma should kiss Daddy again to make sure, what do you think Daddy, does that work for you?" The adult's chuckle as their daughter claps her hands together and smiles happily.

"I think that is a perfect idea Momma", and as Finn leans down, Rachel reaches up and presses her soft strawberry flavoured lips against his, and whatever was worrying him slips right out of his mind. While the jolt of electricity that he always feels when he kisses his wife surges through his body, and as their mouths meld and their breathing becomes laboured, nothing else matters but this feeling he gets, knowing 100% where is heart is.

Later that night after they had spent the evening playing with Allisa and put her to bed, Finn and Rachel made their way to their bed and cuddled together and made some time to talk about what had upset him at work.

He started to tell her, "I am getting sick and tired of being treated like I've stolen my spot on the force and haven't worked hard to deserve it. Paul Thurgoode… the lazy ass that he is keeps making snide comments when he thinks I can't hear him, about how I am the new boy, but seem to get all the good jobs and special treatment from the Captain. While he does as little as possible, like today I had just come back to the office after driving all over Lima and Dayton, following up on the missing person reports on that 10 year old, you know babe that one that involved in that bitter custody battle."

"Yeah I know the one honey; you have worked really hard on every single lead and the other day you said you were close to finding the little boy."

"I know and I did, I tracked him down to a trailer park on the outskirts of Dayton, where his mom was hiding under an alias. I called it in, but fucking Thurgoode… decided to be a dick and try and make out that he was the one who did all the work. When he is just a jealous prick, because he has been passed over for a promotion, which he thinks is his god given right only because he has been at the station forever. I mean I am not being big headed about it, and I am happy to share the accolades when we get a good team result. But he just pisses me off... Though the joke is on him because no one else seems to agree with him and talk about me. Thank god, he isn't my partner all the time and he only has about 6 months until he retires. I don't want special treatment babe, and I pull my weight, if I didn't I'm pretty sure the captain would kick my ass. I am really enjoying working with the guys and know if I am in line for any promotions it's because I bust my ass to earn them. Not 'cause of any special treatment or who I know."

"Oh baby I'm sorry you have had a hard time, but you're right Thurgoode is just jealous, but as long as the captain and your partner know you are doing everything by the book and it is all above board. But more importantly, you know you are doing your job and getting good results that is all you need to worry about, and as you said he retires in 6 months, so try to forget about him."

"Thankyou baby, I'm sorry for whinging to you…"

"Hey that's what I'm here for Mister; I want you to tell me about your day and any problems you have, and before you ask… yes I am very happy here in Lima. Things are bound to take some time to settle down with our respective jobs and new colleagues' and others…." She pauses and snuggles closer to him placing her cheek over his heart taking a deep breath; he knows then that he isn't the only one with something to get off their chest.

"Uh Babe, is there something you want to tell me." Rachel moves a little so she can look at him face to face and bites her bottom lip, causing him to rub one large hand soothingly over her back and down her arm, and then gently squeezing her hand that was resting on his chest.

"Um…," she starts softly her voice taking on a slightly nervous tone "well yeah I guess, I ran into Quinn Fabray in the school yard today, I'd remembered when I was on my way to collect Ali from day-care that I'd left my lesson plan file for next week on my desk in the choir room so went back on our way home, I was carrying Ali as I knew it would only take a few minutes, to get what I needed." Finn is nodding, but has an anxious look on his face.

"Go on Baby, she didn't hurt you or Ali, or say anything did she?"

"No, no nothing like that, she…well it was quite bizarre actually, I mean she seemed really nervous to be around me, not once apart from the initial contact did she look me in the face, she just kept watching Allisa as she was squirming in my arms, 'cause she wanted to be put on the floor, and when she asked if she could talk to me maybe over a coffee, I was taken aback. I wasn't sure what was going on. She seemed sincere so I said ok and agreed to meet her at the 'Lima Bean' tomorrow morning about 10:30. She seemed relieved that I'd agreed to meet with her and simply said thankyou Mrs Hudson, and that she'd see me in the morning."

"Are you sure it is a good idea baby" Finn asks as he wraps his arms around her a bit tighter and presses a kiss on the top of her head.

"I think it should be ok, I mean it is a pretty busy coffee shop and she did seem really nervous and nothing like the other occasions we have had contact, and her conversation request can't be anything to do with her son at school. As he isn't in any of my classes, don't worry honey, Ali and I will be alright, and I promise to call you afterwards.

At 10:25am the next morning Rachel is sat at a table near the window of the 'Lima Bean', little Allisa happily sitting in a high chair playing with her couple of foam alphabet blocks and 'reading' her cloth book, making the noises she knows the farmyard animals in the book make. Rachel had already placed an order for her favourite chai latte and small warm chocolate milk for Ali.

By the time her coffee was delivered as well as the cheese Danish which she shared with Allisa, Rachel's … well she didn't really know what to call the taller blonde woman, but she had arrived.

Nervously, she mumbled "Hello Mrs Hudson, thankyou for meeting with me."

"Of course Ms Fabray, but you can call me Rachel if you like…, though I have to say I'm somewhat intrigued by your request to meet, as we've never had a desire to before."

"I know but I had to talk to you…, about Finn and me." At her words the conversation stopped briefly as the waiter placed their food and drinks on the table, sensing the tension in the air, wished them a good day and hurried away.

Rachel takes a deep breath and says warningly, "Ms Fabray I've already told yo…" and starts to stand ready to leave.

The blonde raised her hands in front of her and waved them as a sign of surrender. "Please Rachel, don't leave, I really need you to listen to me… I'm not trying to make trouble honest… and please call me Quinn, I just wanted to try and explain somehow why I've been so horrible and said the things I have, to you both, well mainly you…, she pauses for a moment to take a sip of her coffee and look across the table at Allisa happily munching on her Danish, her dimples showing every time she smiled. Taking another deep breath as to ready her self for the other woman's explanation, Rachel sips her own drink and gently nods as if urging the blonde to continue, whilst making sure her daughter doesn't try to shove all her food into her mouth at once.

The blonde takes a deep breath and begins, "Well as you probably know Finn and I started dating in our senior year of high school." Rachel nods a questioning look on her face. "Um yeah well, it was all good between us I mean what's not to like the quarterback and the head cheerleader right...?" She gives a sad laugh. "Well now that I think back it maybe wasn't so great and perfect, it was the first serious relationship for both of us, I mean we'd 'been' with other people at this she added air quotes, but I thought I was in love with Finn and wanted him around all the time, I'd made all these plans for us to be at the top of the high school social ladder, and maybe went a little crazy when it came to prom. I even had our wedding and lives after school planned out. But I never asked Finn's opinion on anything just pretty much ordered him about. Called him names and never give him credit for being smarter than just the average jock. I never realised at the time he wasn't as invested in our relationship as I obviously was, all I could ever see was the prom queen crown and being the most popular girl in school. I never took the time to find out about Finn's family or things he enjoyed or really bothered to pay him attention," she lets out a nervous laugh "I didn't even know he played the drums until I heard his Mom in the store one day asking if they had any large packing boxes, as she was storing them while he was away. Even sex was more like just going through the motions, and I'm not sure if he ever really enjoyed it …, it was never spontaneous I even used to plan that, our whole relationship was, in hindsight what I wanted."

Rachel tries not to let her temper overtake her as she listens to the blonde talk about the way she treated the man she loves and knows is way more than the typical, not too bright sports jock. Plus she didn't really want to hear about his past sexual liaisons, especially with the woman sitting opposite her.

"I knew he wasn't planning on staying with me our whole lives, or much after high school, I'm surprised we lasted as long as we did really. As I knew he wanted to get away from small town Lima and experience the world, he never believed me when I tried to tell him we were destined to stay in Lima, but I figured that because I had no big dreams of doing anything with my life besides sell real estate, like my Mom. We may as well be here together; I didn't have to really to work as my parents were very wealthy and gave me what ever I wanted. I think I chose real estate because it seemed easy and had an air of prestige about it…. But after really thinking about what you said at thanksgiving last year, I realised that I _was_ scared, and if I left Lima, I'd not be considered the prettiest girl anymore, or that being a prom queen at a small Midwestern high school, would mean zilch in the real word, and I knew that if I had a good looking guy on my arm it would still be like high school…"

Rachel shakes her head in disbelief at the blonde's explanation, and takes a long drink from the now cooling beverage the handle of the mug grasped tightly in her small fingers.

Quinn takes a break and another drink of her coffee, while looking again at the baby girl now finished eating and engrossed once again in her book. Rachel takes the opportunity to speak, "Quinn, I don't know what you want me to say, and I really don't wish to sit here and listen to you speak about the deplorable way you have treated _my husband_, but if you want some advice… You had nothing to be scared of, you had two parents, who gave you everything you wanted, you just needed to believe in yourself and take a chance, though I am having real trouble understanding, what this has to with you sleeping with Finn's best friend, and lying so shamelessly to make Finn believe he was going to be a father, then being so appallingly dishonest with your little boy, or treating me with such instantaneous hostility when you didn't even know me."

Dropping her blond head in shame, her voice soft "I know my treatment of you was horrendous and I am so ashamed of the way I carried on especially in front of my son, he is another reason I wanted to talk to you. I think I was trying to make Finn jealous and feel guilty, by turning to his friend Ben, because when he joined the army it meant he would escape the small town opinion a lot of people had of the high school sports jock. I didn't stop to think that he was going to be in danger, I just thought about how it would affect me, so one day when Ben and I ran into each other at the gas station, we got talking and he invited out. Even when I was with Finn I'd always thought he was cute but knew he was a major player. So he and I started seeing each other in secret, this went on for months and before I knew it we'd been seeing each other for close on 18 months. I lied to my parents saying I was staying the weekends at a girlfriend's house, when in reality I was with Ben at his family's cabin out by the lake. My parents never suspected anything because they were too busy with their own lives, and pretty much left me to myself, just handing me an over generous allowance every Friday."

Rachel has to excuse herself at this point to change her daughter's diaper, so she leaves some money on the table and asks Quinn to order her an extra large flat white, saying she will be back. As she collects the diaper bag hanging off the back of her chair and picks her giggly baby girl up out of the high chair, kissing her chubby dimpled cheek as they make their way to the bathroom.

By the time Quinn has ordered their new drinks, Rachel and a fresh Allisa have returned, though this time Rachel makes the baby comfy in her pram, laying down the back so she can sleep, and after giving her a bottle, that Allisa now wants to hold herself, she resumes her seat, smiling at Quinn in thanks when she notices her fresh drink waiting.

"I'm sorry, now Allisa is on solid foods… well you know the diapers…., Quinn, please continue."

"Allisa that is a lovely name, do you spell it with a Y or L's?"

"Oh ... Um… thankyou, um L's. A.L.L.I.S.A."

The blonde nods and nervously continues "Er… OK… um… yes well as I was saying, with Finn away in the army for months at a time, I wasn't sure if he and I were even still together or what, but I was jealous I think deep down, that he had got away and I was here I had no idea what I wanted I didn't even pick a major in college I just took all the basic freshman courses and sailed through college , then… well I wont bore you with all the sordid details of my life at college, suffice to say that when I found out I was 3 months pregnant with what I knew was Ben's child I panicked, 'cause of course Finn hadn't been in Lima for a year or so, so I knew it wasn't his… but I thought If I could convince him that it was and he would stand by me and look after me and the baby. He immediately saw straight through my deception and ended things with me, telling me to go and find the _son of a bitch_ he once called his best friend and make him take responsibility for his kid."

She lowered her voice at the curse words and looked at the now sleeping baby, her tiny thumb replacing the bottle teat in her mouth.

"What happened when you told him he was going to be a father Quinn?" Rachel lowers her voice as well, reaching into the pram to take the empty bottle away and put it in the carry all.

"Well he just laughed in my face and said it wasn't his problem, as he didn't sign up for a whiny kid, and told me to deal with it and to lose his number." Rachel has a sympathetic look on her face, as the blonde continues "well after I told my parents and my Dad kicked me out, for being a disgrace" at this she snorts in bitterness "but then my Mom found out he had been having an affair with some tattooed skank only a couple of years older than me, she kicked him out and let me come home. Though she was never the same towards me, and most days she was half drunk by noon, but at least I had somewhere to live. I wasn't sure what to do about the baby, I tossed about the idea of putting it up for adoption, but as time went on and I got closer to my delivery date, I decided to keep it, and when he was born, my first thought was what a good father Finn would have been, and I still hoped that once he saw the baby he would want me back and we could be a family, which is why I named him Hudson. Of course when I saw Finn's Mom, Mrs Hanson around town she pretty much ignored me, I never even saw Finn when he was home on leave, and then one day I overheard her telling a friend in the market that her son Finn had been awarded special medals for some heroic things he'd done but had since left the army and was in the process of joining the New York Police Department."

"I'm sorry to say this Quinn, but you really have no one else to blame but your self, I understand that it was a scary time for you, but surely the welfare people could have tracked this Ben down and made him help you financially at least, it was his baby afterall."

"I know I should have gone to them but I couldn't be bothered, I couldn't even be concerned about getting my body back into shape, I'd put on so much weight during my pregnancy, but I didn't care what I looked like. Mom helped money wise and with baby sitting, even though she put a distance between us she thought Hudson was just beautiful, and doted on him. Then once he was old enough to go to day care Mom stopped helping me financially as much and told me I needed to find a job and stop wasting my time lazing around the house, but of course the only jobs I could get were waitressing. When Hudson was about 3 and could understand a little I started to tell him how wonderful his Daddy Finn Hudson was, which is why he has the same name …" Rachel gasps out loud and presses a hand over her mouth, a hard look overtaking her chocolate brown eyes as she glares at the teary blonde.

"I even had pictures of Finn in his army uniform, I showed him when he asked why his daddy wasn't here and read him the article in the Lima Times newspaper. It was his favourite and wanted me to read it as his bedtime story most nights. My son was so happy and proud and would tell everyone he met that he wanted to be just like his 'Daddy' Finn, who was a brave soldier…, I knew I would have to tell him the truth one day but I just couldn't, bring myself to do it. Because I'd fooled myself for years, into believing that I _was telling the_ _truth_ and that Finn Hudson _was mine_ and we would be together someday, a happy family… but you know I loved him … or well more like I loved the idea of the handsome, popular, high school quarterback and brave award winning soldier, but I don't think I was ever _in love_ with him. I just didn't want to be alone"

All Rachel can do is shake her head in disbelief and clamp a hand over her mouth to stifle the angry tirade she wanted to unleash at the blonde. Feeling her heart break for the poor innocent little boy just wanting a Daddy.

"But of course my fantasy world came crashing down that day I ran into Finn's cart in the store, and he introduced you as his fiancée, and I saw the way he held you close and looked at you…, with so much undisguised love, he never once in all the time we were together looked at me in the same way, I was insanely jealous. Then of course when I saw you in the street and Hudson asked you where his daddy was… and I'm sorry for barging into your wedding and saying such nasty things, but…" Rachel is speechless at the words leaving the other woman's mouth not even wanting to know how Quinn heard about their wedding, just assuming she overheard someone talking about Lima's war hero coming home to get married. She just shakes her head again feeling her heart break for that little boy caught up in his mother's web of blatant dishonesty.

Rachel's voice leaves her throat in not much more than a whisper when she asks "Have you told him the truth yet?"

"Y-yes, I-I told him over the summer, and now he hates me" a pause as she blows her nose and wipes her eyes on a bundle of paper napkins from the dispenser on the table.

And when I heard him telling his friend Taylor, about it I felt like dirt and realised what you said to me was true, that I needed to change my attitude and accept my mistakes without trying to blame others, but after having my son who used to be the most cuddliest and happiest little boy, turn into a sullen, rude, one word conversationalist, who wouldn't even look me in the face. I knew you were right and needed to speak to you and apologize and assure you that I will not bother you or your family…

"Well Quinn…, I um…don't know what to say, except, to give him time and from now on be honest with him about everything, 'cause even though he is young, he can still to a certain degree understand, but is not emotionally mature enough to know how to deal with his feelings of betrayal and abandonment from his real father. Does he even know who is father is? Have you told him anything about Ben?"

Nodding from the other side of the table, I-I told him what I knew a-and that he went away when I told him that I was having a baby, a-and I was so very sorry that I told lies but I was scared and promised to be honest with him from now on. But I made a point of saying that even though I'd lied about his father I wasn't unhappy that I had him because he is such a good boy and I love him so very much … and I do Rachel … but he is only 8 and I don't want him to hate me for the rest of his life… and I hope with everything I have that he forgives me one day, I know he needs a strong male role model but I don't know what to do." She is now sobbing openly and gaining the attention of other patrons in the now busy coffee shop

Rachel feels bad for Quinn (even though the blond has done nothing but abuse and assault her), but she can't just leave her in her self inflicted misery, so she pushes her chair back glancing at her still sleeping baby drooling cutely just like her daddy, and sits next to Quinn placing an arm around her shoulders, rubbing her arm in small soothing circles. "Shh, Shh it will be okay Quinn your son (she can't make herself say his name for some reason) will come around, you just have to be patient and gentle with him, because for a little boy it is a lot to take in all at once when all he really wants is a daddy like his friends, maybe you could enrol him in some of the activities down at the local YMCA, does he like sports? I know a lot of the groups are run by older men and they are all fully qualified and have police checks, so maybe having a male influence, like an honorary grandfather or mentor will be good for him? Why don't you talk to him about it and find out if he has an interest in any of the activities hmm?" I understand the groups are run most days after school and I think they even have camps during vacation time."

Rachel felt Quinn nodding her head which is now against her own shoulder and as she sniffs and says quietly, "Thankyou Rachel for being so nice to me when I've been so awful to you , I guess Finn was right when he said he was never the one for me, I can see clearly that you are exactly what he needs and I am happy that he found some one like you, I guess I will always be envious of what you two have but I promise not to waste anymore time chasing something that was never really mine... , but I-If you could find it in your heart to forgive me I'd like to be friends …" at Rachel's surprised look, she quickly says "O-or at least a-acquaintances, maybe friendly acquaintances? I-I mean you work at the same school Hudson goes to and I'm sure to see you around town…," she pauses and takes a minute to calm her emotions and gather her thoughts to verbalize the question that has been on the tip of her tongue ever since she first saw the beautiful brunette in the school yard at the beginning of the year, I am curious if you don't mind me asking why did you move to Lima when all Finn ever wanted was to leave here?"

"No It is ok I spose, I mean it's not a secret or anything, well…, um, we brought a home here to spend vacations in, and then once we found out I was pregnant, we always felt relaxed and safe here," she takes a look at the pram smiling at Allisa, starting to make waking up noises, her dimples showing up as she smiles in her half sleep state. " well um, when I was 8 and a half months along, my brother in law and I were in the subway on our way to my surprise baby shower, I was knocked over by a bag snatcher, and rushed to hospital in a state of unconsciousness" a soft gasp from Quinn is heard and Rachel continues. "Well let's just say that I needed an emergency C-section. Thank goodness Allisa was ok and didn't need any special care, but of course due to the bump on the head I received when I hit the concrete step I was still out. Finn was beside himself with worry, I recovered ok and things were wonderful. Anyway one day a few weeks later Allisa and I were sitting in the park watching a kite blowing in the wind when a kid tried to snatch my purse off the pram, and when I wouldn't give it to them, slapped me across the face. When I told Finn what happened he was extremely upset about our safety in Manhattan when he wasn't around. So we looked into transferring our jobs and well, here we are. He always said that Lima was a great place to bring up a family, plus we have his parents here."

Rachel looks at the small gold watch on her wrist and makes an apologetic noise before speaking again and standing "I'm sorry Quinn but I really must get home now, but just please speak with your son ok? And remember things can only get better, you have taken a big step in admitting your mistakes and even though paying the consequences can hurt sometimes … it is always better in the end. Goodbye Quinn."

By the time Rachel and Allisa got home the later was wide awake and grumbling for her lunch, Rachel couldn't believe how much time she had spent at the coffee shop, and her mind was trying to comprehend the turnabout in Quinn Fabray's behaviour and attitude towards her. She pondered the morning's events while making Allisa a healthy chicken and salad platter in her favourite tigger bowl. The hungry little girl banging her fists on the tray of her high chair, "Momma, 'Lissi hungy, pwease".

"Yes I know you are hungry my sweet, you certainly are your Daddy's daughter aren't you, hmm?" she giggled at Finn's dimples and sweet smile that their daughter had inherited, before placing the bowl of food and a Sippy cup of water in front of the smiling chocolate eyed, baby girl, "Fank you Momma, mm yummy."

"You are welcome baby, enjoy your lunch," she drops a kiss on Allisa's forehead before wondering out loud, "I wonder if Daddy can talk? He should be at lunch too, I think I will try and call him." Rachel grabs the cordless phone from the counter and sits next to Allisa at the table while pressing speed dial #1.

"Hello beautiful, is everything ok? You're not hurt are you? Is Ali ok? That crazy blonde…."

"Relax baby we are both fine and unharmed, Ali is just having her lunch and I thought I'd let you know how our meeting went, do you have time to talk? Or are you busy…"

"Daddy yummy, you home me soon? Lissi miss you daddy." As she speaks Allisa holds out a handful of chicken strip covered in grated carrot

"Rach put the phone near Ali please babe."

"Ok hold on, Ali, Daddy wants to talk to you, Momma will hold the phone and you talk to Daddy ok." Little Allisa nods her head and claps her hands making bits of chicken and carrot fly all over the place.

"Hey baby girl, how is Daddy's Ali-roo, did you have fun with Momma today…? I miss you too and I'll be home very soon ok, I love you baby."

Rachel giggles at the joyful but puzzled look on Allisa's face as she bends her neck around Rachel's arm trying to see where her daddy is hiding.

"Hey I'm back, your daughter thinks you are hiding in the phone, so how has your day been?" Her voice changes to a what Finn recognizes as her '_bedroom voice ' "_Ali isn't the only one who misses you…, but enough of that when there is an innocent child in the vicinity, I won't hold you up but I thought I'd let you know that my 'coffee date' was very different to what I expected."

"What do you mean? She didn't try to hit you again 'cause if sh…"

"Relax honey no she didn't hit me, it was strange, she was very timid and apologetic, and it felt like she was scared of me, most of the time she wouldn't even look at me she just watched Ali and when she started to talk her voice was quiet and nervous, but she told me her version of events and actually admitted to and apologized to me for being horrible and when she burst into tears, after telling me her son hates her for telling him the truth, about his father I actually felt sorry for her, but I will tell you more when we are alone later. She even thanked me for listening to her and wants to be friends, I was shocked but, she seemed very genuine, so I guess it can't hurt to give her the benefit of the doubt, can it?"

"Are you sure babe I don't her anywhere near you or Ali if there is the slightest chance of you being hurt or upset…, but it is your call honey if you think she has changed and is genuinely repentant then I will trust your judgement and back you up."

"Thanks, baby now I will let you get back to work, as I have a sleepy little girl here covered in her lunch who needs a wash and change of clothes, so I'll go. We Love you Finny, see you soon."

"Ok baby girl, I love you both too, I shouldn't be home too late, bye."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~33333333333333333333~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

One Thursday afternoon a couple of weeks after her coffee shop meeting with Quinn Fabray Rachel answers the door bell to find her Father in law Chris Hudson, standing there, smiling widely holding a bunch of mixed flowers out in front of him.

She squeals happily, "Chris what a surprise, what are you doing here? Oh where are my manners, please come in out of the cold." She stretches up to press a kiss on his cheek and squeezes his waist in a tight hug. Before ushering him into the living room, smiling shyly as he hands her the flowers, offering him a soft thankyou, then motioning him to the sofa, before going to the kitchen to find a vase, asking over her shoulder if he would like a coffee or tea or something?

"A coffee would be great thanks, love."

"Does Finny know you're in Lima? Here you go." Rachel places a tray with a jumbo sized black mug with the words _'#1 Granddaddy' _in white, stamped around the middle and a plate of sugar cookies and slices of warm banana bread.

"As happy I am to see you Chris, it is a surprise, so are you going to tell me or just give me that adorable Hudson smile?" just as he is about to answer babbles from the baby monitor in the nursery, alerts the adults that little miss Allisa is awake and wanting attention. Rachel stands up to go when the phone rings.

Chris jumps up and shyly asks "if he can see to Allisa?" Rachel sends a beaming smile his way and nods her head as she picks up the phone.

"Hey there little one, what is the matter? It is ok, Granddaddy Chris is here."

Allisa recognising the voice, rubs her tiny fists in her eyes , then puts her arms up indicating she wants out of her crib, "Gandaddy Cwis, you is com see me" then proceeds to press sloppy wet kisses all over the right side of Chris's face . Chris and Allisa spend a few moments together, as Hudson senior marvels at the change in her, he had forgotten how fast babies grow, and change. They sat in the rocking chair and Allisa told Chris all about her toys and books. Allisa talked so fast that Chris only managed to decipher, a few words such as Momma, Daddy, Nana, day care and Babs, who was apparently the giant teddy bear, sitting in the corner.

By the time she has told her granddad all her 'news', Allisa tells Chris she wants a drink, so they make their way to the kitchen, Chris's smile has taken over his whole face, as he walks into the kitchen to find a beaming Rachel screwing the lid on a pink, rainbow patterned Sippy cup, she indicates to the high chair next to the table, where Chris can also the mugs and plate of cookies and bread off the tea tray from the sitting room. He kisses the top of Allisa's head as he sits her in the chair, and makes himself comfortable next to her; Rachel sits on the other side of the table. Rachel places a piece of the now cold bread on the tray for her daughter and hands her the Sippy cup, receiving a "Fank you Momma, Mmm, 'nana bread." The two adults spend a couple of minutes watching her enjoy her snack while they sip their drinks.

Rachel looks at her Father in law and notices the happy contented look on his face, which in her opinion makes him look at least 5 years younger. But she is unable to contain her interest and after a mouthful of her tea, asks "Are you going to tell me what you're doing in Lima? I'm very happy to see you but you never said you were coming…"

"I know love, but I wanted it to be a surprise and things weren't finalized until a couple of days ago so I didn't really have time 'cause I was busy packing my apartment and finding a new place to liv…" a happy squeal from Rachel makes a lop sided smile form on his face which in turn shows off his dimple, and his cinnamon eyes shine with happiness.

"What do you mean? Are you moving to Lima? Oh my goodness that is fantastic news, wait… how long have you been planning this? Oh it doesn't matter anyway you're here, Oh Finny is going to be so very happy, you have to stay for dinner. A celebration is in order then you can tell us everything, a very excited Rachel jumps up from her chair and rushes over to the deep freeze to see what she can find for a special dinner, digging out a an extra large tray of homemade lasagne, looking in the fridge for the salad fixings frowning when she see's she is out of a few things. "Would you mind staying and watching Allisa while I run to the store quickly? Finny should be home soon."

Chris chuckles loudly "No problem I think little miss Allisa –Michele and I can find something to do to keep us occupied for a little while, don't you sweetheart?" he says as he reaches over and tickles the little girl beaming at her Granddaddy with the same smile and dimples.

By the time Rachel returns home Finn is also home and she finds the two Hudson men in the living room talking and smiling happily while they watch the crawling baby scooting all over the floor.

"Hey guys, I'm back."

Finn jumps up at the sound of her voice and hungrily presses his lips against hers. When they pull apart due to lack of air both of them are breathing heavily. She smiles brightly because he looks like a little kid, an ecstatic look on his handsome face and twinkling eyes. "Dad is here for good babe, isn't that great?"

"Yes honey that is fantastic, though I thought he was going to wait until dinner to tell us his news?" she sends a glance Chris's way smiling at the sheepish look that appears on the older mans still handsome face. Thanking her lucky stars that her husband inherited his Fathers good looks, and hoped they was passed on to the next male Hudson, one day in the not too distant future.

After enjoying a fantastic dinner of lasagne and tossed salad and home made garlic bread, followed by caramel dumplings and ice cream for desert. The two men cleaned up the kitchen while Rachel got Allisa ready for bed and after good night stories were read and cuddles from her Daddy and Granddaddy, the three adults settled in the living room with a mug of hot chocolate, Chris in a recliner and Finn and Rachel snuggled together on the sofa. Chris began to tell Finn and Rachel what had been going on in his life the past few months, even though the two Hudson men spoke weekly on the phone to catch up, he hadn't said anything regarding his decision to up stakes and move back to Lima.

"Well as you know I used to be a pretty decent football and gym coach." Smiles and nods from Finn and Rachel. "I have also spent a lot of time over the years, with veterans and councillors' and part of my rehabilitation, was running football clinics for kids in the inner city under the umbrella of the YMCA, and some church groups. Well I really enjoyed it and figured out after a little while, working with the kids was helping me as much as it helped them, 'cause quite a lot of the boys 'specially, had no male role model to learn from or guide them, I mean I wasn't a perfect role model either, but I'd sorted myself out and was, determined to be better and try and pay back and maybe have another chance to be some sort of father figure to other kids." At this he looks at his son, who returns his sad, apologetic look with an understanding, forgiving one of his own. He clears his throat by swallowing the emotional lump there and rubs a large hand over his face, before continuing his story. "Well anyway where was I…? Oh yeah, I'd thought about maybe trying to get some sort of degree or something so I could work with kids, and as I was a 100% recovered from my alcohol addiction, and had been officially cleared and got my OK to work with kids. I was very interested in working in that field again. So I put out some feelers, and even Ben Hanson put in a good word with his buddy who owns a garage over in Ada, and is looking for a mechanic with a good work ethic and who wants to work, so I spoke to Stan Johnson the owner, and was given the job working week days 6am till 2pm. And it still gives me time afterwards a couple of days a week to work with the kids down at the local YMCA centre here in Lima running football and gym groups , It's an unpaid position but it doesn't matter, I get to help other kids and give back…. I've even got a small apartment over on Green Street, number 15 apartment 5. But the best part of this whole move is I get to see you guys on a regular basis, so even though I have been an idiot over the years and done the wrong thing 'specially in regards to my family, I can now try and make up for it by being closer and watch the new generation of Hudson's grow up."

Before he can say another word he is sandwiched in-between a tiny brunette with tears in her eyes and his son, who is also trying but failing to keep his own tears at bay, whispering that the past is done with and it's time to put it in a locked box and forget it, because the future was what was important and it was now looking better than ever.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3333333333333333~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Allisa's 1st birthday party was today, (her actual birthday wasn't until later in the week, Rachel wonders where the time has gone it doesn't seem that long ago they were bringing her home from the hospital after her sudden arrival, and now she is toddling around the house wanting to help blow up the pink balloons, (but getting more spit than air in them). Rachel was busy finishing the decorating of the living and dining rooms and making sure the finger foods were ready on trays to go in the oven a bit later to warm through. The pink and purple butterfly shaped cake was sitting on the kitchen counter with, a big pink 1 candle, taking pride of place in the middle of the butterfly's belly. The few guests due to arrive in a couple of hours. Little did she know that their close friends from New York had organized with Finn secretly to come out for the weekend. So when Rachel answers the dor at 11:00 that Saturday morning expecting Carole and Ben or Chris standing on the other side, she nearly faints with shock when she see's, Blaine and Kurt who is carrying a big gift bag covered in pink #1's, and behind them Liz and Noah, who is very proudly carrying a carry cot safely cocooning their 1 month old son, Adam. She ushers the four into the house, but before she can shut the door Carole, Ben and Chris walk up the front steps loaded down with parcels, she again hears the door bell about an hour later, but this time Finn answers it to find a couple of Rachel's friends from day care and their little ones. He welcomes them inside out of the cold and directs them to the living room, and makes the introductions. By the time the party has finished just after 1: pm and Sharron her son Tommy, and Tammy and her twins Jodie and Seth have left. The Hudson house has finally calmed down as both the birthday girl and little Adam have been put to bed Finn had even dug out the bassinette from the attic for Adam to sleep in, they put it in the guest bedroom with the baby monitor, so he could sleep undisturbed, and Liz could rest if she wanted.

The rest of the afternoon and evening was spent catching up and hearing all about Blaine and Kurt's baby boy that was due in about 5 months, and the plans both men had made to move to Lima on a permanent basis,. Rachel squealed with happiness and gave her big brother a strong hug and an admonishing glare for keeping such exciting news a secret from her.

"I'm sorry Chele but we wanted to wait until everything was settled and our baby was born before saying anything, you know it was so hard not to tell you at thanksgiving, I had to bite my tongue when you asked about our accommodation for the vacation. But it has taken a little while to organise my licence so I can practice in Ohio, but it is now all sorted and I even have a permanent position at _Wright-Jarvis and Blackwell_, who are a well know firm in Dayton, they have even mentioned a junior partner's spot if things go well, and as I will be handling mostly business cases. Means I shouldn't need to spend too much time away from home, I am looking forward to the challenge, and business law is something that I enjoy much more than divorce cases. Kurt is going to set up a couple of rooms at home as his office and design studio."

Kurt is nodding his agreement and joins in the explanation saying "I have promoted Paulo, as the Manhattan office manager, and Joshua as his assistant, I know he will do an excellent job, he is only young but he has such a flair and talent for design and materials. Plus we will have bi- weekly meeting on SKYPE, but all final decisions will still be mine. Oh I'm so excited to be a stay at home Dad." Blaine and Kurt told Finn and Rachel to come for morning tea tomorrow at their apartment before they flew back to Manhattan, Liz and Noah were also staying at their place and were all booked on the same flight the day after, Carole had known about the surprise trip and had been the one to pick them up from the airport and would also to drive them back to catch their flight Monday afternoon.

Rachel spent a lot of time cooing over baby Adam, and Finn could tell his wife was getting clucky again, as much as they loved Allisa, another baby was not out of the question and he expected very soon a request from his tiny wife that they start trying, that part of it he is all for, but he also knows he has enough love in his heart to give to another baby, or two as Rachel told him she wants three. Rachel must be able to read his thoughts, (he thinks and not for the first time) because when she looks at him from across the room she has that knowing smirk plastered on her face at him and nods her head. He knows that conversation will be one without too many words and more action.

Chris had settled into his new life in Lima quite happily, working at the garage, and was finding great joy in the time spent at the YMCA, he had started a football clinic and gym sessions over the off season, to prepare the kids in his little group of 7-10 year olds he had about 15 kids, both girls and boys and had already achieved a good rapport with most of them. Even if he got their names muddled up or couldn't remember it. It was only the first day afterall and he would get it right pretty soon. He noticed one little boy about 8, seemed to be a bit shyer and not really engaged with the other kids even though most of the kids yelled out a greeting or made efforts to speak with him. So 10 minutes before the end of the first practice Chris made his way over to where the boy was sitting on the bottom step of the bleachers scuffing his cleated boot in the dirt, and sat down next to him. Chris had a feeling that this might the kid Rachel told him about, (whose mom had lied to Finn about his true paternity), and was at a loss on what to do, with the sudden change in his normally happy, friendly personality and good behaviour. As apparently he had taken the news that Finn wasn't in actual fact his real father pretty hard.

"Hey buddy, I'm Coach Hudson. Are you ok? I noticed you didn't really seem to enjoy today, but I hope you decide to stick around because I can tell you have a talent for football. "

As soon as he told the boy his name, the little russet head shot up and a pair of bright green eyes fixed on his. "My name is Hudson Fabray. "

"Is that right? Well what do you know, we have something pretty cool in common then don't we?" He offers his hand for young Hudson to shake which he does nervously and Chris smiles as a small smile also appears on the boys face.

"You know seeing as you probably know most of these kids here better than me what do you say about being my assistant or like my second in charge …? You know to help with the balls and water bottles and such, plus you can help me remember all the other kids' names."

"You rweally mean it I can be your 'ssistant?" Chris chuckles at the change that has come over his face , a few minutes ago it was down and glum , but with a few words it was like a light had been turned on inside and he was a new kid.

"Yep, I only have one rule though" Hudson is nodding so fast Chris is worried he is going to hurt his neck

"What is the rule please coach, I rweally want to be you're 'ssistant, I can do heaps…" Hudson waves happily at a few of the other kids as they yell their goodbyes to him and Chris, before turning his attention back to his new Coach.

"Ok calm down buddy, my only rule is you gotta to be happy to be here, 'cause if my assistant isn't happy and enjoying him self then the other kids won't either, do we have a deal? If you reckon you can do that then I think you will be a great help"

"Sure thing Coach I can be happy, I really like football but… oh, don't matter." His face drops again.

"Hey, Hey Huddy of course it matters , if you want to talk about something that's buggin ya then I'm all ears no one else has to know, but as long as your Mom won't mind you talkin to me?, what time is she picking you up?." Hudson seems to stall as though his mind is trying to get his words right in his head first. When he begins to speak his voice starts off a little shakily then becomes stronger and his green eyes turn darker with what Chris can sense as loss of some kind.

"Na, she won't mind, she said she'd come get me at 4:30. Have you got any kids coach?"

The question was not what Chris was expecting straight up , but Chris could feel it was important to him, so he answered him honestly, (he figured he knew where this conversation was headed, and knew the kid had been told enough lies already in his short life).

"Yeah I have a son, though he is a grown up now and has a baby of his own," Hudson just nods, before taking a deep breath.

"Do you love him? Did you spend lots of time with him when he was a kid? Hudson looks up at Chris with a sad but questioning look awaiting an answer.

Chris nervously runs his hands through his hair and rubs the back of his neck before swallowing hard and answering honestly. "Yes I do love him very much…, but …I wasn't around for a long, long time when he was growing up…. I was sick and for a long time I thought the best thing for him and his Mom was to be away from them, but I know very different now and that I made a real big mistake, and am sorry that he missed out on having me around when he was growin up., but his Mom gave him extra love and tried to make up for me not being there and he turned out to be an amazing brave man."

"Finn was 'sposed to be my Dad, that's why I got's the same name and I know you're his Dad, 'cause he looks just like you. Mom always told me my Dad was a brave soldier who got lots of medals in the war. I was real happy 'cause I would take the newspaper to school and tell about him for show and tell, and I wanted to be just like him when I grew up. But I never saw him, Mom always said it was 'cause he was busy in the army. It was just me and Mom and Grandma at home I never even knew my grandad."

Hudson pauses to take a few deep breaths and a long drink from his water bottle. Chris looks at his watch, noticing the time as nearly 4:15pm hoping Hudson's mom doesn't come until the boy has finished getting everything off his chest.

I saw Finn in the store one time and knew right away who he was, but he was with Rachie, and he didn't talk to me he said a coupla words to Mom and somefing about getting married to Rachie, then they left and Mom was really angry. I didn't know what was going on. I asked Mom why my dad didn't talk to me, but she just started cryin and saying bad words 'n throwin things so I just went to my room and played my x-box. Then the next day Mom and I were out buying me new Spiderman sneakers' and I saw Rachie with a bunch of her friends, so I ran to her asking if my Daddy Finn was here, and she said… she didn't know what I was talkin 'bout … 'n Mom hit her on the face and told her off for lyin, then we went home. I didn't understand… then in the summer Mom told me that Finn wasn't my Dad it was some guy called Ben, and when I asked where he was Mom said that he went away before I was borned and she had made a mistake in lying to me, but …" Hudson starts to cry big racking sobs that make his little body shake, all Chris can do is talk soothingly to him and pat his shoulder, feeling sad he can't give the boy the comforting hug he so desperately needs, but he doesn't want any drama from anybody thinking he is some kind of pervert or something.

"Oh man I'm sorry buddy… but sometimes, Mom's and Dad's make mistakes and think the best thing to do is tell untruths , but that doesn't mean they don't love you, it just means they are scared and don't know what to do. I'm sure your Mom didn't mean to hurt your feelings and I reckon she is feeling pretty bad too, huh?" Hudson nods sadly, Chris looks up and can see a blonde woman at the edge of the field slowly making her way across to them, with a sad look on her face, and figures she must be Hudson's mom Quinn Fabray, from what he has heard about her from Carole and Rachel, he is glad Finn dumped her and found Rachel, (the tiny brunette beauty who is Finn's soul mate).

"But Huddy, remember she loves you and she did what she thought was the right thing at the time , so please promise me you'll talk to her OK? And you know you can always talk to me about anything, 'member what I said 'bout my assistant being happy huh? Now off you go your Mom's here, I'll see you on Wednesday." He sniffs away the last of his tears, scoops his spider-man backpack over his thin shoulders and turns to look at his mom

"Thanks coach, see ya."

"Hey Mom"

"Hey honey did you have a good time...? Can you wait by the car a minute; I just want a quick word with Coach OK?"

"OK, bye Coach"

"See ya Huddy, remember what I said OK?" Chris chuckles as Hudson runs towards the car waving over his shoulder his backpack bouncing on his back as he runs.

"Ms Fabray? Hi I'm Chris Hudson; you have a great son,"

"Thankyou, yes I'm Quinn, I feel I should apologize… but I'm not sure how to, I suppose you've heard the story about me and Finn, and Rachel and the lies I told Hudson, but I just didn't know what to do at the time, I know my son needs a father figure but I've no one to be there for him…."

"Ms Fabray, it's ok please," Chris places a large hand on her shoulder and squeezes gently trying to comfort her "Hudson and I are buddies now and just as much as I know your story, you probably know I wasn't around when my Finn was growing up, and I missed out on a lot. Now I'm not trying to tell you what to do, with your son, but he got his problems off his chest this afternoon, and told me all about his daddy issues. I'm his coach, but I'm also a trained councillor, though in the past I normally dealt with returned soldiers who had substance abuse issues, but it is basically the same, just listening and being there. I am happy to help your son in any way I can, but you have to from now on be open and honest with him. But don't push him to talk to you, let him come to you. I won't overtake your parental authority or offer financial support, but rather I'd be like an honorary granddad or uncle, I think Hudson's a great kid and has the potential to be whatever he wants when he is older, but what he has learnt about his parentage is going to take him some time to get over. He has some morale boosting news to share with you, so I'll let you go and be with your son, I know you are probably lonely and finding it hard to do it on your own but there are thousand's of women who are going through the same things, maybe you could give the local single parents support branch a call Hmm? It sometimes helps to get it all off your chest with others who understand where you are coming from, so you can start fresh, and you never know you might even find a new friend who has found him self in the same position."

Quinn has rivers of tears running down her face, but she manages to speak, her tone filled with gratitude, "I don't know how to ever repay you and Rachel for giving me such sound advice and being so nice to me, when I been so awful to both Finn and Rachel, it just proves that being popular in high school means zilch in the real world and your life _is_ what you make it. Thankyou Coach." And with that she turns away. Chris smiles broadly as he can hear Hudson excitedly begin to tell her about his Mom 'new job' with coach, "and he has the same name how cool is that huh Mom." Chris doesn't hear Quinn's response but as she drives away she waves and has a real smile on her pretty face.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~333333333333333333333~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Rachel wakes up about 6am one Saturday in early July to the insistent, buzzing of her cell from the night stand, indicating a new message. With bleary eyes and a groan from Finn, as she untangles her body to grab the annoying object, opens the inbox and squeals loudly, waking Finn from his slumber. He sits up the covers falling away from his naked chest as he tries to focus his eyes on the pink cell his tiny excited wife has shoved in his face, paying no mind to her own state of nakedness.

"Oh Finny, look how exciting."

"Babe I can't see anything, but can you like not poke my eye out with the phone?"

"I'm sorry honey I'm just so happy for them." Finn takes the phone from her hand and tries to focus on it rather than his wife's naked boobs which are right in his face now and bouncing with her movements, as she has climbed on top of him. He reads the message.

**Nicholas Michael Hummel-Anderson**

**Born 2-july, 4:57am**

**7pds 5oz, 20 in**

**All well, dads over the moon.**

"That's great news babe, are you going to call them later? Lissi will be happy to hear she has a cousin," Rachel is nodding and making a move to climb off Finn but he has a tight hold on her waist and reaches his neck upwards to latch his lips onto her right nipple. A gasp of pleasure leaves her lips as she begins to grind her damp core onto his already hardening shaft. Finn moves his hand from her waist down over her butt and squeezes at the same time as he lifts her slightly, so his now fully erect member is free Rachel is still grinding, teasing him as she lowers her head causing his mouth to release her breast, her mouth finding his and locking her lips with her husbands, and for a few minutes their tongues are locked in a fierce battle for dominance., until lack of air makes surrender necessary, the two lock eyes , chocolate and cinnamon mesh looking deep into the others souls,. Their chest's heaving from the passion filled kiss, after a few minutes Finn licks his puffy lips and says softly to his love.

"Now that Blaine and Kurt have their son I think it is time for the Hudson to have their turn, what do you think babe, do you want to go halves in another Hudson bug, and make Lissi a big sister? Please say yes 'cause I don't think Finn Jnr, can hold off for much longer especially with you sitting on top of me and your glorious sexy naked lady parts are yelling at Jnr that they are ready to get together and '_do their thing'_ and he has assured me quite firmly that he is using his special boy making sperm."

"I think that is an excellent idea baby, and you know I'm feeling in the mood for some special action, so let's go mister." Finn suddenly flips them over, and as he pushes into Rachel he kisses her deeply again and whispers his three favourite words, "I love you." He is answered as always by the words echoed back and as he feels Rachel stretch inside to accommodate his length, a loud moan escapes his lips and as he feels her start to move against his hard thrusts, his lips make contact again with hers and their passion takes over. Their bodies moving and sliding together as their lips and hands wander all over the parts of each other that they can reach, caressing, biting and sucking. Until Finn can feel Rachel tighten around his dick and after a few more hard thrusts of his hips she explodes which inturn causes his own release. As they lay, bodies still connected giving their juices every chance to mix thoroughly and create the new life they want to bring into the world to love. Panting with laboured breaths, skin glistening with a light sheen of sweat, their lips finding each others and in-between soft kisses whispered words of love are exchanged.

"I think Mr Hudson that you are the most perfect man in the entire world and I am so very lucky you chose to love me, because there is no one else for me anywhere in the universe, you are my home, my best friend, my everything and I love you so much."

"Oh baby not as much as I love you, I don't think I really started living until I met you, you changed me for the better and made me want to be a better man and I am yours until the end the very end of time. " Finn rolls over taking Rachel with him so she is on top and he runs a hand over her hair down her smooth back till it rests on her butt, he presses her body down on to his and gently lifts his hips upwards, kisses her again, though this time they are soft tender ones filled with all his love and as she returns the same her eye lids are beginning to droop with tiredness. Finn whispers again "how much he loves her and thanks her in advance for giving him his son and how very, very lucky. He and Allisa are to have her as their momma."

About a month later Rachel started to feel queasy first thing in the mornings and immediately made an appointment with Dr. Woodson at the Lima medical centre. She had brought a home pregnancy test kit from the pharmacy and it had shown a positive reading, but as with Allisa she wanted official conformation before telling Finn. As she is waiting for her appointment she thinks how wonderful it will be in 2 weeks when her big brother and his family officially move to Lima. She can't wait to have Blaine, Kurt and their beautiful baby son Nicholas living just across town.

"Mrs Hudson? Dr. Woodson will see you now this way please."

"Good afternoon Mrs. Hudson, how can I help you today?"

"Hello Dr. Woodson, well I'm pretty sure I am pregnant and would like you to confirm it please, and tell me that I should be ok to carry this baby to term and be able to deliver naturally."

"OK well according to your medical records from Dr. Stone in Manhattan, there is no evidence that you should have any trouble having a natural delivery after your last pregnancy, that was normal and with no problems, until you needed an emergency c-section, due to an accident, yes?." Rachel nods "OK then good, now let just get some information. Ok Mrs Hudson when was your last period?

"I stopped taking my birth control about in January just after our daughter turned 1, and my last period was the 17th of June."

"Good, thankyou, it is nice to have a patient who knows her own body, well I'll just get my nurse in to take some blood and ask you do give me a urine sample, and then if you wouldn't mind taking a seat in the waiting room I'll cal you in when the results are back." Rachel takes the sample cup and after the nurse takes the required blood sample she goes to the bathroom to pee, before giving the nurse said sample and taking a seat. Flipping through an old issue of a Hollywood life magazine, she lost herself in an article on a famous movie star and his just as famous wife who have just adopted another baby from overseas. Thinking to herself that surely 9 children are enough, but she supposed if you have an army of nannies at your disposal and you can afford to pay said nannies, you can have as many children as you want as long as the children are loved and cared for.

"Mrs Hudson? Dr. Woodson is ready for you now, please follow me"

"Well Mrs Hudson I think congratulations are in order you are about 2 weeks along and your baby is due around the 25th of March. I see no reason why you shouldn't be able to carry this baby to term and have a normal natural delivery. Please make an appointment for a sonogram in 4 weeks so we can check that everything is going along as it should."

"Thankyou so much Dr. Woodson., I'll see you in 4 weeks, have a great day, goodbye."

"Goodbye Mrs. Hudson please remember any questions or problems, don't hesitate to call or come and see me."

Rachel bounces out of the Doctors office beaming with happiness; she makes her way to the store to pick up a few things for a celebratory dinner for her wonderful husband and beautiful daughter who in about eight and a half months will be a big sister.

Rachel can't contain her happiness at the news she has for Finn, so she spends the preparation time singing along to whatever song is on the radio. Allisa smiling and clapping along, joining in with her sweet little voice making her own words up as she goes along, while she dances around her play pen. Rachel has the dinner of marinated beef kebabs' and saffron rice, which she has, tossed raisins' and almond slivers through, along with a side salad of mixed tomato, red onion and cucumber slices, with a natural yoghurt dressing. As well as one of Finn's favourite desserts, dark chocolate mud cake with strawberries and whipped cream drizzled with warm peppermint syrup, all prepared.

This is the scene that greets Finn when he walks through the door; his girls haven't seen him yet so he spends a few minutes leaning his long body against the door jam, just watching, smiling broadly when Rach leans down to pick up his beaming baby girl, and dances around the kitchen with her, singing along to the classic Journey song that has started playing.

"_Highway run  
into the midnight sun  
Wheels go round and round  
you're on my mind  
Restless hearts  
Sleep alone tonight  
sendin' all my love  
along the wire_"

On her last turn around the room Rachel finally notices her husband still quietly watching, she whispers something into Lissi's tiny ear and as she spins her head around his crooked smile shines back at him. He pushes himself off the door and kneels down opening his arms, Allisa squirming to be released from her mother's arms, and as soon as her little feet touch the tiled floor, she scampers into her daddy's arms. Finn stands and presses a series of noisy kisses on her still smiling face. She giggles at his actions telling him in one long breath all about her day. Finn nods at her excited ramble and makes all the right noises. He then makes his way over to his beautiful wife and presses a long kiss on her soft mouth, her soft voice filled with love as she whispers "Hi", her dark eyes glowing with happiness and something good he can tell. He is hoping she is going to tell him she is pregnant, so he unwinds one arm from around his daughter to wrap around Rachel's tiny waist, and rubs his hand over her belly. As he makes eye contact with her, she nods gently, her eyes now shining with happy tears, which are reflected in his so really all he can do is lean down and kiss her again after whispering a soft, "thankyou baby, I love you".

Rachel suffered about the same with morning sickness this time as she did with Allisa, but already having a toddler running around made her tired more quickly, added to the fact the last bit of summer was throwing everything it had at Lima, and the temperatures were often in the high 90's and for a few days in the low 100's. Rachel was grateful for the big shady maple tree that shaded one side of the house where they had set the porch swing, most days Finn would arrive home from work to find Rach and Lissi sitting together reading a book or simply napping, the late afternoon breeze blowing through the tree, and every now and then when it changed direction the scent of roses would waft across the yard. Allisa was growing so fast her family couldn't believe it, even young Nicholas was showing his fathers independent, personality traits and at 3 months' of age already, was letting everyone know that he was quite able to hold his own bottle 'thank you very much' and that he didn't like to sleep late, he was obviously an early riser, but a night owl as well. His dad's coped as well as any new parents do when their child wants to make his own rules. Nicholas or Nic as his Dad Blaine called him; was the cool laid back dad. Daddy Kurt on the other hand was a bit of a worrier and stressed about the smallest things also he insisted on calling him Nicholas as it was classier. But between the two men they found a balance and young Nicholas was given as much love, and care as any new born with nervous first time parents.

As the time got closer to Rachel's delivery date, Finn started to worry and when ever possible went with his wife every time she left the house, as what happened before Allisa was born was always in the forefront of his mind, He and Rachel decided to keep the sex of their Hudson bug mark 2 a surprise. Though Finn told Rachel he had used his police hunch again and knew it was a boy. They had decorated the slightly smaller bedroom next to Allisa's as the new nursery; Now Allisa was out of the crib and in a toddler sized, bed, pretty much all the baby furniture, had been transferred into the new nursery. Rachel had asked Blaine to get all her old play furniture and prams and such from their storage unit in Manhattan when they moved, just after Nic was born. Blaine had told her that as he and Kurt were now living in Lima on a permanent basis, he had the entire contents of the storage unit packed and moved to one in Lima's industrial area, so they could access it anytime. So one Saturday morning when she was about 7 months along her and Finn hired a U-haul trailer, and set off after picking up Chris on the way, to collect her childhood tea table and dolls house and pram, along with the other few item for the house she wanted. As they drove they chatted about different things.

Chris has been busy with his job and work with the kids at the YMCA, Rachel was especially pleased to hear how Hudson Fabray was going, Chris had sort of become his mentor and told Rachel and Finn (even though Finn had put that part of his past in the lock and forget about box, he still felt sorry for the kid) how he was like a new kid, his mom had said he was back to her happy, chatty son. As well his school marks had improved. Rachel said that Quinn had told her how happy the little boy was now, and how much he enjoyed spending time with Chris. Rachel and Quinn had met for coffee a few times and Rachel had noticed a change for the better in the blonde's demeanour, she was happier and was taking steps to loose weight and started taking classes in business studies part time at the Lima community college when Hudson was at school, she shyly told Rachel a couple of weeks ago, when they met, that she had met a very nice man a couple of years older than her, called Paul Norward, at one of the parent without partners meetings she attended every month, and had been out on a date, he had two children a boy a year older than Hudson and a girl who was nearly 11, apparently his wife just up and left one day 3 years ago when he was at work and the kids were at school. Quinn said that she had apparently left a note on the fridge saying she'd met a man on the internet months before and was moving to England to be with him. Both families seemed to get on very well the one time they met in the park for a picnic, but Quinn and Paul were taking things slowly and spending a lot of time talking about everything and even airing their 'dirty laundry' Quinn was determined to be 100% honest and open with him, and the fact he asked to see her again even after hearing her story was good , he understood and didn't judge her just told her the past is the past so lets just focus on the future and see where it takes us. Finn made a comment that as long as she continues to be honest with this guy then good luck to them.

There wasn't much left that Rachel wanted in the storage unit, besides her childhood tea table and toys and such, so it didn't take her and the guy's longs to locate and load the items into the trailer. Before making their way back home, before letting Lissi play with the toys, Finn wanted to give them all a good clean and repaint, he could see in his mind a tiny Rachel holding court over the tea table and that made him smile.

Rachel was due any day and had been experiencing mild twinges and back aches, for a couple of days, everything was all organised for the impending birth of Hudson Bug mark 2, who Finn was still positive was a boy. At this stage Rachel said she didn't care, she just wanted the baby out, and so she could see her feet and stop the need to use the bathroom 500 times a day. Finn tried to calm her down when her hormones got too much for her, he made her laugh by making a sexy face and offering to 'love' the baby out, that only made her laugh more and repeat the bathroom cycle. Only this time she didn't make the toilet, because as soon as she stepped into the bathroom her tears of laughter turned to tears of pain as a sudden stabbing pain and puddle at her feet alerted her to the fact that Baby Hudson was ready to arrive. She yelled for Finn and lent over the basin, hands gripping the sides in a white knuckled grip, breathing through the contraction, just as she recovered, Finn has appeared in the doorway, a worried look crossing his face.

"Babe is it the baby? But before she could answer another strong contraction causes her to drop her head to her chest and breath through it, Finn is at her side in an instant rubbing her lower back while whipping his cell from his pocket and speed dialling his mom. As soon as Rachel can straighten he guides her to their bedroom to change her underwear, collect her hospital bag, and ring the hospital, by the time he got her to the front room after another contraction, Carole had arrived to watch Allisa who was having her afternoon nap. Carole gave Rachel a kiss on the cheek and told her she was doing good and she would see them once the baby was here, and would bring Allisa to see them, Rachel just nods her thanks and grips Finns arm in support as he guides her to the car, speaking to her in a soothing voice and saying she is doing so well and how much he loves her and how proud of her he is.

The 10 minute drive to the hospital seemed to take forever, as another contraction made Rachel scream, though she did try to muffle it. Finn could see a nurse in the emergency parking bay with a wheel chair as he pulled up outside. Throwing off his seat belt and nearly falling out his door to get to Rach, he helps her into the wheelchair and follows the nurse to the delivery room as there isn't much doubt that labour is imminent. Once inside the delivery suite they find the Doctor and midwife waiting, Finn is ushered out to put on a gown as Rachel is examined and found to be 9 centimetres dilated already, he gets back as another bolt of pain crosses his tiny wife's face and all he can do is brush her hair away from her flushed and teary face and repeat his words of love and it won't be long and their Hudson bug will be here and in her arms, so when the doctor tells her push on the next contraction, he just holds her hand letting her squeeze as hard as she needs to , and winches at the strength she has for such a petite woman, but he supposes if he had to push a baby out of a tiny tube he'd find super human strength too. He continues to speak soothing words and press soft kisses to her forehead, while every now and then wiping a cool cloth over her brow and face. He doesn't hear much over Rachel's screams, the medical personal issuing instructions to each other and Rachel and the beeping of monitors until, another sound that brings tears to his eyes and the doctor has placed a squirming baby covered in blood and sticky white goo on top of his wife's belly which Finn reckons is one of his favourite sounds in the entire world.

"Congratulations it's a boy! Would daddy like to do the honours'?" Finn nods and with a shaky hand takes hold of the offered scissors and winches as he cuts between the two clamps indicated by the smiling midwife, his son's umbilical cord that connected him to his momma. Once he makes it back to the head of the bed and presses his lips firmly against Rachel's after a minute, he rests his forehead on hers and says softly just for her ears "Thankyou baby he is beautiful, I'm so proud of you I love you so much, both of you"

Rachel just sends him a watery smile and whispers" I love you too."

Finn then runs his forefinger along his son's tiny cheek and as he opens his dark brown eyes and looks at his dad, Finn whispers, "welcome to the world, Leham Christopher Hudson" he presses his lips atop his dark head before the midwife whisks him away to do the necessary tests, the doctor meanwhile is back between Rachel's legs sewing up the small tear from the birth, Finn knew he was only doing his job and just because he probably saw 100's of lady's private parts, everyday, didn't mean Finn wanted him to be down there any longer than he needed. But before Finn knew it the doctor was finished and the midwife had placed in Rach's arms a tiny bundle wrapped in blue with a tiny blue beanie with an even smaller bobble on his head and was asking for a name to put on the birth certificate. "Leham Christopher Hudson, L.E.H.A.M." Finn offers proudly, she just nods and smiles and says it's a lovely name, and says she'll give them a minute, but before she is fully out the door, she asks if they would like her to take a couple of Polaroid photos a duet of "yes please" follows her out.

Finn uses his phone to take a quick snap of Rachel and baby Leham before sending a mass text,

**Leham Christopher Hudson**

**Born 23 July 1:15pm**

**8 pds 10oz 23.5in **

**Lissi is a big sister**

**My beautiful wife having a well earned rest**

**Both doing very well**

**So very proud and happy**

**:**_**D **_

The rest of the family arrive when Rachel and Leham are in their private room and Rach has gone for a shower, Leham is fast asleep in his crib after his first feed, and his dad marvels at how tiny he is, even though he is a couple of pounds heavier than Allisa. As he holds Allisa over the crib so he can introduce her to her new brother, she makes him chuckle when she presses a finger over her lips and turns to face the rest of the family and tells them to shush, "'cause baby Leham is 'seepin." Rachel comes out of the bathroom and walks as quickly as she can over to her bed so she can cuddle her first born.

"Oh Chele he is beautiful and I love his name, Dads' would be so proud, I guess it's their names combined yes?"

"Yeah Finn thought of it isn't he so very clever."

"Well Sis, we've both done them proud, congratulations." he kisses his sisters cheek and moves over to shake his brother in law's hand.

Carole is next happy tears running down her face, and as she makes eye contact with Chris over the top of Rachel's head she smiles, she motions him over, and takes hold of his hand tightly. Saying how much like Finn, Leham is. Chris is nodding his own voice filled with emotion as both he and Carole remember the day their son was born and how proud he was. He is just as proud now that the new parents chose to use Christopher as part of his new grandsons' name, and wonders humbly if it is for him or just Finn. He looks up at his son who seems to read his mind, Finn just nods and smiles the iconic Hudson, dimple producing side smile, before turning back to his wife and daughter.

The first night they bring Leham home and he is asleep in his bassinette, Allisa has had her bedtime story and snuggled down in her 'big sister bed'.

Rachel and Finn are cuddled together in their own king sized bed.

Rachel turns to Finn and says softly, "Thank you for everything I have and become since that day at her apartment in Manhattan when she first laid eyes on him. And how much she loves him now and forever"

Finn just leans down so his face is level with hers and says he would not want to be anywhere else and he had to thank her for loving him and letting him love her in return , a few minutes spent with lips locked together, before he whispers, "_It's all good Baby!" _

The end

**A/N: Wow that was one long chapter I hope it doesn't bore anyone, and it makes sense, it sort of got away from me and the characters took off on their own but I hope I finished the story off nicely.. I have really enjoyed writing this 2****nd**** part of the sequel to 'You've got my number'. Please read and review and let me know what you thought. Thanks for taking the time to read, I hope you enjoy it. Please forgive me if any details regarding the transfer of Police, Teachers or Attorneys', qualifications are inaccurate, but as this is fan fiction, it worked. Again I own nothing. **

**Cab4five**


End file.
